Zone of the Enders Resurrection
by Wing Zero Alpha
Summary: Nine years after the chaos of Aumaan, an all too certain Orbital Frame rises up from the Underworld. And with its resurrection, a new age begins...
1. Timeline

**Timeline**

2014 \- Problems surrounding Earth's population, environment, and energy began to reach a peak. In a drastic attempt to solve these problems, Earth, represented by the United Nations (UN), began to focus all their energy, funds, and talents into space transportation and discovery. The international project, the "Orbital Transport Concept", is announced and received in variation by the general public. Some found it risky to invest all remaining resources into the unknown abyss that was space while others saw promising profit; however, everyone agreed that they had little choice and it was either that or wait until every single resource was exhausted, bringing with it the certain extinction of mankind.

2020 \- The fervor for space development is rekindled by completion of the first lunar foothold. Plans for the establishment of lunar colonies are announced.

2022 \- Construction of the L1 Mars Catcher outpost is completed and lunar mass drivers are first introduced.

2027 \- Earth successfully launches a satellite anchor and begins construction of the Orbital Transport Elevator.

2032 \- The international project, "Mars Colonization Concept", is introduced to the public.

2039 \- First Martian colonies, referred by colonists as Spheres, are established. Nereidum Universal Technology Limited (NUT Ltd.) is also established.

2040 \- An unmanned space probe discovers a mysterious flat land on the Jovian moon Callisto. The first lunar colony cities, Gemini and Apollo, are officially established. Following this success, the UN makes plans for a colonization project on Venus as well.

2045 \- The Orbital Transport Elevator is completed; humanity is propelled into a full-scale space age. NUT precipitates space development projects with the first generation LEV and there is a rapid increase in the number of lunar resource excavation facilities.

2048 \- Construction begins on L4 and L5 space colonies. Plans for L3 space colonies are also made.

2063 \- The United Nations announce that fossil fuels had dried up. Mass panic follows on Earth and its surrounding colonies.

2067 \- A manned space probe to Callisto discovers a new mineral deposit, Metatron, in the flat land that was discovered years earlier, and the Age of Space Dependence begins. The UN forms the United Nations Space Force (UNSF), establishing a military presence in space that would manage any and all human colonization.

2068 \- Immigration starts for colonies on L4 and L5. There is also a rapid development of LEVs as a space work vessel. Terraforming of Venus begins, despite setbacks due to the planet's unstable atmosphere. Construction of L3 colony begins

2073 \- Construction of permanent footholds on the Martian moons Phobos and Deimos begin.

2081 \- Applied use of Metatron revolutionizes electrical technology. The first L3 colony is completed and immigration soon begins.

2093 \- The discovery of the spatial compressing effect of Metatron is made.

2100 – Following a line of political crisis throughout the end of the 21st century, the United Nations is reformed from the ground up as the supreme governing structure of the Earth and its colonies. Among other changes, this "New UN" is administrated by the Presidium, having replaced the old Secretariat, while the heads of its various organs are retitled Chairman. But perhaps the most symbolic change is the UN's new sigil, which replaces the original map of Earth with a lateral outline of the Sol System.

2104 \- Moves are made toward the application of the Urenbeck Catapult.

2111 \- Construction of the permanent foothold, Antilia, begins around the Jovian moon Europa. UN also draws plans for future colonization around Saturn, Uranus and Neptune, which along with the colonization of Venus are carried out in the background over the years.

2130 \- The first stage of the Martian Terraforming project is completed and full-scale colonization begins. The United Colonies of Mars (UCM) is established as Mars' ruling government body. Fervor for further lunar development begins to fade out.

2135 \- There is an outbreak of bacterial contamination on one of the Martian colonies and Earth Block quarantine line is fortified.

2145 \- The Urenbeck Catapult is completed on the Martian moon, Deimos. The Space Transportation Revolution takes place, eventually culminating in the Urenbeck Network that comes to extend from Mercury to the outer dwarf planets, granting humanity full access to the Sol System.

The UCM establishes the County system for Martian colonies.

2157 – The Candor Incident. Discord deepens between the Terrans, Martians and Enders. Martian scientist Doctor Rikoah Hardiman reportedly discovers the final secrets of Metatron and soon produces the Aumaan Plan. The first machinations of what would later be the Orbital Frame are created.

2158 \- The Martian militia BAHRAM is formed within the county of Vascilia on Mars. NUT secretly obtains rudimentary Orbital Frame technology.

2162 \- Rikoah Hardiman dies, rumored to have been assassinated. His son Ridley Hardiman, who is a Major in BAHRAM under the alias Wilhelm Nohman, takes over his father's assets and the Aumaan Plan.

2167 \- The Orbital Frame prototype, Idolo, is created. Senior Lieutenant Radium Lavans of BAHRAM is assigned as its test runner. Certain events eventually lead Radium to break into Deimos Station and attack the UNSF garrison there, with a BAHRAM LEV battalion intervening to keep Idolo from falling into Earth's control. Over three hundred UNSF Phantomas were singlehandedly destroyed by Idolo before its own destruction. This would later be called the Deimos Incident. The Orbital Frame concept becomes public knowledge as a result. Radium and project head Doctor Rachel Links are listed as MIA.

2168 \- A pack of Metatron is escorted to Antilia colony secretly, whose escort is under the command of BAHRAM Captain Dingo Egret. The escorts are wiped out by a UNSF squadron, but the Metatron reaches Antilia anyway.

Meanwhile, BAHRAM officially establishes itself as a full military force and Nohman is promoted to Colonel.

The mafia group Red Harvest illegally establishes its own space colony, Zalgas, at L2 around Earth.

2172 \- James Links, a space-trucker and would-be family man, discovers the mysterious Orbital Frame Dolores and begins his adventure.

The UNSF occupies Antilia through force and, shortly afterwards, the Antilia Raid takes place. Civilian Leo Stenbuck inadvertently boards the Orbital Frame Jehuty and escapes with it to the transport ship _Atlantis_. BAHRAM seizes Jehuty's twin, Orbital Frame Anubis, with Nohman, who led the Raid personally, taking it as his personal machine.

BAHRAM launches a full scale attack upon the UNSF all over Mars, beginning what would later be known as the Martian Wars. During this period, there is an attack on the Orbital Transport Elevator on Earth, led by the Orbital Frame Hathor and the reemerged Radium Lavans, with the intent of making the elevator collapse onto the planet; James Links and Dolores' adventure ends by putting a stop to this. The event is dubbed the Orbital Transport Elevator Disaster (OTED) and in spite of James' earlier televised attempt at peace, discord deepens even more between Earth and Mars.

During and following the OTED, much of the BAHRAM general staff, beginning with Rutger Tyusha, is systematically assassinated. As a result, Nohman takes full control of the organization.

2173 \- The Martian Wars continue as the UNSF increases its foothold on Mars, giving rise to numerous resistance movements. One such movement, Born In Space (BIS), attacks and successfully destroys the UNSF presence in Hellespontos County. However, after seeing the destruction caused by BAHRAM, they end up fighting them as well. BIS eventually goes into hiding after the conflict ends in Hellespontos.

Later on, by using large-scale force and taking advantage of the lasting turmoil caused by previous events, BAHRAM occupies Mars, Deimos and Phobos indefinably. With no force left to stop him, Nohman turns his full attention toward completing Aumaan.

2174 \- The Aumaan Crisis. Crazed and mutated by overexposure to Metatron, Nohman unleashes his wrath upon humanity through the great power of Anubis and BAHRAM's legions. Millions, both citizen and soldier, die within mere weeks. The UNSF launches a desperate final attack on Vascilia itself, codenamed Operation Thunderchild, in order to stop the carnage, only to be utterly decimated.

However, the course of events would soon change for the better with the reemergence of the Orbital Frame Jehuty, which is now run by Dingo Egret. Fighting alongside Jehuty's former runner, now-UNSF Major Leo Stenbuck, Dingo leads a second and much more successful attack on Vascilia. Unfortunately, Nohman soon reveals his true intent with Project Aumaan: the destruction of all existence by manipulating dimensional space from the fortress Aumaan, initially thought to be in Vascilia but actually located deep within Phobos, claiming it to be the "Will of Metatron". Dingo manages to defeat Nohman and prevent Aumaan from occurring; not before, however, making the Earth forces promise to liberate Mars and recognize it as an equal, independent planet. After Colonel Elena Weinberg answers for Earth, there is a final clash between Anubis and Jehuty, in essence twin brothers, within the core of Aumaan.

In the end Dingo comes out as the victor and Aumaan is destroyed, ending the Martian Wars. Humanity is once again at ease, and Dingo Egret is celebrated as a hero of mankind. Earth celebrates its victory over BAHRAM and Mars rejoices over its long awaited liberation.

2175 \- Despite the original answer to Dingo's request, the UN secretly had no desire to follow Dingo's request and liberate Mars, and soon enough launches a full UNSF battle fleet to reoccupy the planet under Earth's marshal rule. All but the ruined Vascilia are placed under Earth's banner, and the UCM is officially dissolved and replaced with Earth-backed governments, which are presented as _de jure_ UN member states.

Earth's reasoning centers on Mars' chaotic nature, which many politicians claim is the true cause behind everything from the Deimos Incident to the still fresh Aumaan Crisis. Mars is portrayed as being too young and too reckless by Earth media, thus sending the message to the masses that giving them independence would only lead to more disaster. Metatron is also given a bad image due to Aumaan, with many calling for the illegalization of its usage, and soon enough the UN passes the Anti-Metatron Body Act, which prevents the mining, processing, experimenting and manufacturing of/with Metatron and anything already built from it. The only exceptions are, of course, the Urenbeck Catapults.

Several UN officials, politicians and soldiers either resign from their posts in protest against the UN's actions or simply go AWOL. Among them are Elena Weinburg and Leo Stenbuck, who disappear along with the Orbital Frame Jehuty. Dingo and fellow Aumaan veteran Ken Marinaris also go underground during this period.

To keep from also being dissolved, NUT enters into a private military contract with the UNSF.

2176 \- After fully reoccupying Mars, the UNSF launches a massive military campaign to actively neutralize all forms of resistance throughout the Sol System, no matter how big or small. The media refers to this as the Terran Crusade.

While most resistance movements are poorly managed and underarmed, there are more than a handful of rebel factions that have access to Orbital Frames. To combat those, Special Taskforce Aegis, an autonomous unit of the Space Force tasked to hunting down any armed force that is in possession of Orbital Frames and/or other Metatron based assets, is established. Due to its mission profile, Aegis is immune to the Anti-Metatron Body Act, and is supplied by NUT with the Metatron constructed battlecruiser _Argo_ and a legion of Orbital Frames.

2179 \- The Crusade ends and almost all opposition to the UN are neutralized. Earth once again begins exploiting Mars' natural resources (and those of the Sol System in general) for its own agendas. As a result, while most of the fighting may have ended and stability has seemingly returned to the Sol System, tension only grows.

2183 \- During this time of forced and uneasy peace, a mysterious armed force begins to harass UNSF bases around Mars with well thought out and coordinated hit-and-run strikes, using Orbital Frames as the main catalysts. Many are reminded of the initial days of the Martian Wars, as the strikes are too planned out to not be military and possibly BAHRAM related, and so the UNSF moves to investigate the matter. Meanwhile within Noctis Labyrinthus, a discovery is made that will forever change the era as known...


	2. Chapter I: Resurrection

" _Since the dawn of history, human beings have utilized various forms of energy. Civilizations have progressed with them. So where will such energy as Metatron lead_ our _civilization?"  
_ \- Rikoah Hardiman

 **Chapter I: Resurrection**

Another explosion sounded from across the cityscape, indicating that one more of his team's LEVs had just bit the dust. Beyond inwardly cursing and hoping said LEV pilot hadn't been anyone essential - unlikely in his experience with such things - Raven Nicholaiovich Vostrikov paid it no mind, instead remaining focused on his own survival. It wasn't like that had been the only one of his "comrades" to bite the proverbial bullet that day, and he was damned intent in not following their example. If nothing else, he, more than the others, couldn't afford to die so easily, or pathetically.

More bullets launched through the building he was using for cover, narrowly missing his Phantoma. Raven frowned at this; it was so typical of what he was fighting against not to care about civilian casualties. But then, they were fighting in a population center, so there was no way of avoiding such things even if there had been evacuations beforehand. Besides, it wasn't like he was doing the locals any favors by using their homes and businesses as barriers against the opposition.

Regardless, he responded quickly, bringing his LEV out from cover and firing back with his own MAC rifle. He had two targets, both opposite Phantomas, across the boulevard from him; one, its pilot too slow to maneuver in time, easily detonated when his kill shot struck its arkjet engine, while the other jetted out of the way before Raven could turn his gun on it. The enemy LEV then ducked behind another building and counterattacked by launching a spray of missiles, obviously attempting to dissuade Raven from further pursuit. As such, Raven could just imagine the expression on his adversary's face when he engaged his thrusters and made a power leap, one that actually took him over the missiles as they flew in. Once he reached a certain point in the air, he arched his machine downward and fired, sending another kill shot through the second enemy Phantoma's own central power system, just as it was raising its own rifle in turn. By the time Raven's LEV touched the ground again, it had followed its comrade in fiery oblivion.

Unfortunately he didn't have time to pause, as Raven's threat indicator quickly sounded. An Arrowhead had just locked onto him, firing another missile spray from above. Once again finding himself wishing the Phantoma had actual point defense weapons, Raven grit his teeth and reengaged his thrusters, skating back in a zigzag pattern as missiles rained around him, obliterating parts of the surrounding streets and buildings. He fired three of his own missiles in return, but the UCAV had little issue evading and shooting them out of the air with its own cannon, then turning back to move against its target. And to make matters worse, three more of its kind were moving in to join it. Sneering at them, Raven let loose more bullets from his rifle before returning to the evasive against the returning fire.

Absent-mindedly Raven glanced at his sensors to see if there were any friendly units in range. Sure enough, there were two other allied Phantomas that were in range, and they didn't appear to be under attack or otherwise preoccupied at the moment; in fact, if Raven understood their positioning correctly, they were actually _observing_ his struggle – and quite obviously _not_ moving in to support. That being said, the LEV pilot knew better than to call out for their aid, and so let out a responding sneer before turning his attention back on his present issues.

At last managing to strike down one of the Arrowheads with a well placed shot, Raven was just in the process of turning his rifle on another one just as his threat indicator sounded again. Up in the air, one of the enemy Phantomas had performed a power jump, taser in hand and aiming to strike him down from above. Reacting fast, Raven jetted out of the way as the enemy LEV fell to the ground, from which it recovered quickly and charged at him, taser aimed high. Knowing that he couldn't draw his own taser in time, Raven instead brought his rifle up and intersected it right into his opponent's arm. As he intended, the taser was easily knocked aside, to which Raven then slammed his rifle butt into his opponent's chest, causing the Phantoma to recoil. That was more than enough of an opening, allowing Raven to engage his thrusters and tackle his opponent, sending him or her barreling into a building side. Once firmly imprinted, Raven then jetted back and let loose his rifle at near point blank, sending a single finishing shot into the enemy LEV and causing its arkjet engine to detonate.

Smirking at his kill – of which was the seventh in that battle – Raven turned his attention back to the other three Arrowheads, who were moving to dive bomb him again. Deciding to follow his latest victim's example, Raven dropped his rifle and drew his taser, blue lightning arcing through the maw. Then, just as the first Arrowhead made its pass, Raven made a power jump at it and brought his taser about, cutting through its left wing stabilizer. The UCAV spinning out of control and eventually crashing behind him, Raven then jetted at the second incoming Arrowhead, which fired its cannon in response, only for Raven to invert and duck underneath the burst, from which he slashed through its belly. It too detonated as Raven reoriented himself and gracefully landed on a building top.

Another spray of missile fire forced him to power leap once more, his impromptu landing pad exploding not long after. The two remaining Arrowheads streaked in from there, both letting loose their cannons as Raven maneuvered through the air, back where he had left his rifle. Unfortunately, one of the Arrowheads seemed to realize his intention, and so cut on its main propulsion and charged at the abandoned weapon before Raven could reach it. On the other hand, it ended up being so focused on reaching and destroying the rifle before Raven could get to it that it inadvertently opened itself up to counterattack, to which Raven exploited by launching his own missile barrage. The missiles struck, obliterating the UCAV, but not before it let loose a cannon shot that demolished the rifle as well.

Inwardly cursing, Raven landed back on the street and jetted about, evading the cannon fire of the remaining Arrowhead. Firing more missiles, if only to serve as a distraction, he skated across the street as the Arrowhead was preoccupied in evading or shooting down the oncoming projectiles. Again as he maneuvered, Raven glanced over his tactical sensors to check the battle at large. It seemed that the battle was largely won now, as what little remained of the enemy was now being systematically destroyed by his "comrades"; even the two that were previously observing him fight for his life seemed to have returned to hunting down and destroying the enemy remnants. That being said, Raven could only wonder: why was the battle still going on then?

Whatever the case, he still needed to take down that last Arrowhead. Rebrandishing his taser, he watched as the UCAV swerved around to make another run against him, its cannon angled and ready to fire. Dodging its initial burst, he waited until the UCAV banked in order to track him, to which he threw his taser in an intersecting course. Even if the Arrowhead was fast enough to detect the weapon's flight path, it wasn't fast enough to maneuver, resulting in the taser slamming into its main chassis – specifically where the cockpit would have been – and instantly destroying its control system. The now dead fighter then proceeded to spin and drop out of the sky, where it crashed and tumbled right up to where Raven had positioned his LEV. In fact, it stopped tumbling right in front of the Phantoma's feet, to which Raven promptly reached down, retook his still intact taser from the ruined form and replaced it.

Feeling no shortage of internal satisfaction, Raven leaned back in his cockpit chair and waited for the battle to officially end. Granted he could have gone out to aid his teammates in the clean-up effort, but he decided there was little point in that; again checking his sensors, they seemed to have it taken care of anyway. That and he didn't mind taking a moment to catch his breath.

He wasn't so at ease, however, that he failed to notice ground beginning to quake. Brow furrowing in disturbance, Raven became alert again, his Phantoma's eye sensor shifting about. Naturally it didn't take long to find the source; there was a signal off to his right, and closing rapidly on his position. A _very large_ signal, which seemed to be charging through any nearby buildings and obstacles without breaking momentum.

Raven sneered. He knew what it was, and much more, why it was going after _him_ in particular.

Power jumping away, Raven watched as the building he had been standing near exploded in a rain of metal, ceramics and glass, with what could only be described as a walking nightmare emerged from within. Though the newcomer was technically a LEV, one not far removed from his Phantoma, it was an entirely different mecha altogether.

Standing at around thirty meters on a pair of massively hunched legs, it appeared, as its designers' original intent, to be no less than a giant metal dinosaur; a colossal beast that was meant to terrorize any opposition into surrender as much as it was to destroy it. A massive, rectangular "head" stretched out via neck joint from a carapiece-like torso, a great, thundering roar emanating from its equally great maw as its slanted eye sensors, glowing in a viciously ethereal blue, scanned all around it. From its hunched back, a massive cannon – specifically a railgun – extended from the right while a disc-shaped radome from the left, with the back itself inlaid with several telltale indentions for missile launchers. Several gun ports could be seen on the sides of the head as well, alongside additional weapons ports throughout the frame, namely within the legs.

Raven frowned as the beast of a machine let out another thundering roar toward him, his memory recalling all that he had heard and researched on for this particular LEV. It was officially referred to as the Behemoth, or as pilot lingo went, the "Barney". And it was the UNSF's most powerful LEV unit, as well one of its central means toward keeping the Martian states - and the states of every other planet, moon and space colony within the Sol System - in line.

Teeth gritting in further disdain, Raven put his Phantoma in reverse, just as the gun ports on the sides of the Barney's head open fired, sending a surge of bullets at its retreating target. Raven had little issue dodging these any more than he had the weapons of the enemy Phantomas or the Arrowheads, but he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out forever. As he maneuvered through the streets and avenues, the Barney easily keeping up and causing the ground to quake that much more, Raven mentally ran over the facts.

Though it was much bigger than his Phantoma, the Behemoth was actually faster, its massive legs making great enough strides that it could easily keep up with his LEV while the latter hovered, and that was before the Barney engaged its own thrusters to do the same. It was obviously more heavily armed, being equipped with a whole arsenal of weapons, far more than his machine possessed even if it retained its MAC rifle and original missile allotment. But the most glaring strength the Barney held was its armor, which could withstand anything short of a Metatron based attack; Raven could drop a building, or even a space colony, on it and the beast would still be able to operate. Obviously a direct attack was impossible; even if he got close enough to attack with the taser, there was no way he could pierce that armor.

That didn't leave many other options however. The Behemoth clearly lived up to its _official_ name, easily maintaining its momentum even as it continued to charge through whatever buildings and obstructions Raven maneuvered around to hinder it. In turn, bullets kept raining around him, forcing the young pilot to maintain his evasive. Things didn't get much better when it began employing missiles into its assault, to which Raven had to expertly maneuver around the streets and buildings in order to evade and deflect them; again he wished the Phantoma had point-defense weapons of some kind. About the only thing the beast wasn't using was its railgun, something that Raven was ever thankful for.

Suddenly, one of the bullets struck, causing his Phantoma to quake and nearly be thrown off balance. Inwardly cursing, Raven maintained his machine's composure and returned to maneuvering while checking the resultant damage. His left arm – a fair portion of his left side in fact – had been blown away, but only on the main body. His thrusters remained largely intact, and much more it was his right arm that was gripping the taser. He could still fight.

However, he couldn't fight for long. Eventually the thing would get him, and Raven wouldn't be very appreciative of the end results. He needed to find a weakness; a point that he could exploit.

Fortunately, it wasn't hard for him to find, or at least suspect, one: its neck. Glancing over his rear cameras toward the charging beast, the beleaguered pilot let his eyes and his instincts observe and evaluate where his sensors could not. The neck was little more than an extending rod that connected the head to the main body, and was quite thin compared to the rest of the frame; it was doubtful that it held the same level of protection. Further on, it was quite open to the surroundings; much more so than the connecting parts to the railgun and radome, and especially the legs. And even if the cockpit or main control system wasn't located in the head – something Raven doubted, given the Behemoth's structuring – its eye cameras and targeting system were definitely placed there, such that any disruption would effectively blind the enemy machine and whoever was piloting it.

Despite the predicament he was in, Raven couldn't help but minutely smirk at the obviousness of it. Of course cutting off the monster's head would be the best way in killing it. The trick now was to find a way to implement his attack.

Abruptly the Behemoth made a power jump that would cause it to land right in front of the Phantoma, to which Raven was forced to twist around and changed direction before it landed. If only to buy time and distance, he fired a missile directly into the Behemoth's "face", the explosion being enough to actually knock the head back somewhat. Bellowing as if angered, the Barney gave chase once more, its resultant weapons fire becoming even more intense as a result.

Gritting his teeth once more as he maneuvered, Raven then looked on to see that he was approaching a nearby canal. Specifically, one wide enough to hold a very long and very elaborate bridge over it, which he would soon reach on his present course. Again he felt himself smirked minutely. It wouldn't help him in evading the Barney, as it was wide enough and likely strong enough for the enemy LEV to walk on, but that didn't matter. In fact, for the strategy he just came up with to work, he _needed_ the Behemoth follow him in.

As such, Raven put his thrusters onto full burn and sped across the bridge, all the while analyzing the structure, both through his sensor readouts and visual inspection. From there, he selected his target points.

Once he confirmed the Behemoth was still following him – in fact, it power jumped again, clearly intending to intercept its prey on the middle of the bridge – Raven cut his thrusters and put his Phantoma into a complete stop. From there, he almost casually turned around just as the giant landed directly behind him, its form easily looming over his machine as it let out another thundering roar. In response, Raven had his Phantoma raise its remaining arm in front of its head and wave the hand manipulator up and down, as if it were trying to force away the Behemoth's imaginary foul breath. After that, he fired his remaining missiles.

In response to the perceived attack, the Barney let loose its head mounted guns again, to which Raven reengaged his thrusters and jetted back to evade. For a moment, Raven imagined, his opponent believed that the chase would begin anew, if not a proper battle on the bridge. At least up to the point the enemy realized that the missiles Raven had fired were _not_ aimed at the giant LEV, but rather, at the bridge itself.

Having preprogrammed the missiles to home in on the weakest points in the bridge's structuring – points that were no doubt further strained from the two giant robots fighting on top of it - the result was more or less what Raven had been expecting. With three great simultaneous explosions, the bridge buckled and then broke apart underneath the two machines, both of which began to fall with the remnants toward the canal below. Upon realizing that its footing was lost, the Behemoth quickly engaged its foot and underbelly mounted thrusters, which shortened its fall until at last stabilizing it into a hover.

 _Exactly_ what Raven had been waiting on.

As bigger and meaner as the Behemoth was than his machine, it was also heavier, and so would take much more in the way of power, thrust and time in order to stabilize itself into a midair hover. All the while Raven allowed his Phantoma to drop several meters below his opponent – such touched the water's surface - before at last cutting on his own thrusters and putting them and the taser into their respective full power. By the time the Behemoth finally stabilized, its would-be quarry was in fact accelerating upward and gaining altitude, moving into strike.

Just as the enemy pilot realized what was going on, Raven was right under the Behemoth's head, taser redrawn for the kill. And as Raven expected, the neck extension was nowhere near as durable as the rest of the frame, his remaining weapon easily impaling through it. Phantoma jetting past and further into the city skyline, the Behemoth managed to let off one final roar, this one sounding more like a scream of anguish. Control lost, its thrusters cut out as well, causing it to fall into the canal below, where it disappeared under the water in a fierce crash.

Landing on the opposite side of the canal, Raven found himself panting, his heartbeat practically thundering itself in his ears. Compared to the previous battle, the fight with the Behemoth had been far more taxing; such that, once the adrenaline wore off, Raven knew he would feel it for the rest of the day. He just hoped that the battle would end already.

And that was precisely when his sensors lit up in warning again. Suppressing a growl, Raven glanced over at the display to see what he was expected to fight now. However, when his eyes caught onto the signal, he felt himself freeze in rising terror. The signal, at least before it had promptly vanished from its position on the display, was said to be composed of Metatron.

At that, Raven was just able to look up before the nightmare of nine years ago reemerged directly in front of him. Well before he could do anything else, the Orbital Frame Anubis spun its spear about, impaling it straight through his Phantoma. After that, it vanished once more, just as the arkjet engine destabilized, generating an explosion that wiped Raven out along with the immediate city block…

* * *

 **Zulu Operational Enforcement Headquarters  
Sirenum, Mars  
February 3, 2183**

"Tough luck Vostrikov," were the first words Raven heard the mockpit canopy opened, allowing the air and light of the surrounding training bay to reach him. As well as the voices of the other occupants, unfortunately. "And you were doing so well too."

Resisting the urge to sneer in response, Raven ignored the offered hand and lifted himself out of the mockpit. As exhausted as he was, he would be damned before he took any form of assistance from those around him. Besides, he wasn't so done in that he needed their aid – which was more or less how he generally felt toward his fellow contractors. To date, there was only one exception to that rule, and she didn't seem to be present.

Besides, it wasn't like the rest of them were any interested in helping him in the least. Rather, they simply stood by and watched him get out of the mockpit, either glaring in open contempt in his direction or murmuring amongst themselves in conversations that Raven didn't care to listen in on. He knew what they were all talking about, and glaring about, anyway and it wasn't so much his latest performance.

Deliberately ignoring them, Raven simply straightened out his shirt and retook his uniform jacket, the back of which held the stylized 'Z' of his current employer, Zulu Operational Enforcement. As he did however, another contractor move by him, having deliberately walked by Raven so that he could shove past him with a disgusted grunt before moving out of the training area. Raven ignored that as well; he had grown used to such treatment over his lifetime, such that he didn't think about them, or the reason behind them, anymore. His being a Terran-Martian hybrid, and how those around him always seemed to pick up on it, no matter where he went.

Even when he was a boy, it had followed him everywhere, resulting in all too usual reactions: ostracization, followed by open disgust, jeering and insults at the least and attempts to physically "put him in his place" - both through conventional practices and through those of a far less savory nature - at the worst. To this day he didn't know what it was about him signaled that he was born of two different worlds; his ebon hair, black like the openness of space, his crimson eyes, as deep and radiant as the Martian landscape, or his pale skin which, even against the light of Sol itself, never seemed to darken. Or perhaps it was his voice, which, despite being a medium baritone, naturally gave off what he imagined to be a Terran-Russian accent. Or perhaps he unknowingly wore an abnormally lit "HALFBREED" sign on his back, complete with neon lettering and witty slogan underneath.

Whatever the case, Raven, by virtue of his blood, was one of the most hated and reviled entities in the universe. It didn't matter where he was in the system; Mars, Venus, Earth itself, the various Ender colonies, or even as far out as the dwarf planets, it was a guarantee that the inhabitants would always despise him and what he represented. As if being of mixed heritage was as much an affront to existence as Aumaan had been.

"Hey, Raven!" a voice called out from behind. Raven was just about to walk away entirely when he felt an arm extend over his shoulders, causing him to stop. "You were pretty good in there today," the opposite man, a large bellied, toothbrush mustached type, dryly commented. "Me and the boys want to know, what's your secret?"

Raven said nothing. Like with everything else, he knew where this was going to go.

"Or more precisely," the other contractor mockingly inquired. "Which side do you get that gene from? Your mommy's or daddy's?"

The offender seemed to consider that for a moment. "Me, personally, I'm betting on your paternal side," he commented, using his opposite hand to rub his chin in thought. "After all, unless your mommy was one of _those_ kinds, he would have been the one to force her down and….AAH!"

The offender's hand now firmly crushed, such that one could hear the bones cracking underneath Raven's grip, the latter then shook the arm off and moved to go about his way. Despite that, his would be tormentor wasn't finished, letting out an angered yell before attempting a wild haymaker with his left arm.

Responding quickly, Raven evaded the strike before turning around and moving against his newfound opponent. Pushing his arm up from underneath the attacker's armpit area, he smashed his fist upward into the man's face, the force of which was enough elicit blood from his nose, before planting his hand behind his now disoriented adversary's neck. After that, it was all too simple for Raven to loop his leg around the other man's and push, sending his opponent down to the ground with a hard 'thud'. One that echoed throughout the immediate vicinity.

When Raven looked up again, his opponent now effectively knocked out beneath his feet, he saw a multitude of stares and glares, among other expressions aimed toward. But no more jeers and insults to compliment them; simple yet complete silence filled the training bay. It was oddly satisfying.

Thus without making any further action, Raven simply turned back around went about his way. All the while continuing to ignore the gazes, and the unspoken words that accompanied them, as he departed.

"Nevermore," he muttered to himself as he went, disappearing down the corridor.

* * *

"No, I think _you're_ the one who doesn't understand," the President of Zulu Operational Enforcement commented around the dates that he had uncaringly thrown into his mouth. "Zulu has already agreed to take this assignment, and nothing you say is going to convince me otherwise."

In spite of the repulsive display of manners, the suited man did not take his eyes off his opposite's face, even taking on one of his trademark smiles through it. He was a professional after all, and it wasn't like he was unused to dealing with the type of person sitting across the desk from him. Wide girth, ugly face and all. "I do not see why this would be a difficulty for you," the suited man replied without any hint of hostility. "My client…"

"Yes, about your client," the President commented in turn, once more around a mouthful of dates. "Would he, she or it just so happen to wear a black uniform?"

The suited man's smile extended, this time knowingly. "I can neither confirm nor deny that I work for Johnny Cash, sir," he replied dryly. "I can, however, confirm that your company would be wholly compensated should you decline this little trip into Tharsis."

"Right, as if I haven't heard that before," the President shot back, using his sleeve to wipe the excess slobber from his lips. "And also, this would hardly be a 'little trip'. _My_ client certainly doesn't think so."

"Yes," the suited man agreed. "I'm well aware of what NUT Ltd. thinks of most things," he then tilted his head, his grin now taking on an evil gleam. "Especially people like you and companies like yours."

The President stopped chewing in response, not knowing whether he had just been insulted or simply offered the hard truth. Perhaps both. Regardless, it disturbed him that the apparent negotiator and whoever he was working for seemed to know so much about Zulu's next operation. Up to and including the identity of its own client.

"I can neither confirm nor deny that Zulu has been hired by NUT Ltd.," he retorted. "Though I can confirm that whatever we have been offered is something the bureaucrats on Earth could _never_ match up to. Even if they were willing."

Suddenly turning serious, the President leaned forward in clear interest. "May I ask why your client is concerned about this particular operation?" he asked earnestly. "As it doesn't seem to be something that should concern them."

The suited man let out a small laugh at that. "I can assure you _anything_ involving that particular area of Mars, and whatever ghosts and demons lay therein, concerns my client," he exclaimed. "The Incident wasn't that long ago after all."

The President opened his mouth to reply to that, but the suited man spoke first. "Having said that, the reason is as you should expect," he explained further, figuring there was no harm in stating the obvious. "Metatron has been detected within the operation area, and my client wishes to claim it without hindrance."

The President blinked at this. "If that's the case, I don't see any issue as that is not the objective of _our_ assignment," he said. "We at Zulu Operational Enforcement are entirely compliant with the Anti-Metatron Body Act."

The negotiator shook his head in seeming disappointment. "I didn't say you were going to take it for yourselves," he replied. "I said my client wishes to claim it _without hindrance_."

Now the larger girthed man raised an eyebrow. "What are you implying? That we would somehow get in your client's way?"

"No 'somehow' about it. You _would_ get in my client's way," the suited man answered back. "Or more precisely, you would complicate the extraction that much more."

The President suddenly felt like he was being talked down to. "I still don't underst…"

"Allow me to clarify," the suited man spoke up again. "If my client was able to track that particular piece of Metatron, then it is all too likely that other parties would be involved," he stated conspiringly. "Parties that may or may not adhere to the AMBA like your company does."

The negotiator then clasped his hands together on the desk. "My client can deal with these parties on its own, easily enough," he said. "However, if you were to send a force, which would inevitably be equipped with LEVs and other conventional armaments, into the operation area…"

The suited man smiled again, this time flatly. "Well, let's just say the Space Force tried to do the same twice over," he said. "The first time didn't turn out so well, and the second only succeeded because they had help from an unlikely source."

The President sniffed at that, now knowing exactly what the opposite man was referring to. "Somehow, I don't see your client being hindered in any way, shape or form by my contractors," he spoke evenly, lest his growing anger enter his voice. "Especially when our objectives are completely different from each other."

The President shook his head. "But you can tell your client this," he said. "They can take the Metatron anytime they want, so long as nothing on their end, or any other end for that matter, hinders _us_."

He leaned back in his chair again. "No, Mr. Legato, I, no, _we_ at Zulu will honor this contract," he stated with clear finality. "Regardless of any outside interest in our affairs, whether they be UN affiliated or not."

With that, the President gestured toward his doorway. "Now," he spoke near commandingly. "I believe you can find your way out easily enough."

Knowing that was his cue, the suited man, without any further emotion his face, rose up from his seat, the President already back to stuffing his mouth as he did. From there, he moved toward the door as he was instructed, not even bothering to turn and look back to the opposite man.

However, before he opened it to depart, he spoke one more line. "Don't say I didn't warn you," he said all too casually before finally exiting.

For his part, the President was quite satisfied with how he handled the impudent middleman and stood by his company's claim. A feeling and set of actions that he would soon come to regret, those parting words ringing in his ears thereafter.

* * *

It was a strange feeling, being able to stand outside and breathe the fresh air as he was. Had it been a little over three years ago, he would have been able to go outside, but in order to breathe he would have needed an oxygen mask. And if it had been thirty or so years ago, he would have needed an environmental suit to deal with the-then harsh climate. In the present however, he needed none of those things, as Mars' atmosphere had since stabilized enough to allow for outside breathing, though it was generally advised not to remain in the open air for too long. Terraforming remained an ongoing process throughout Sol after all, even after nearly a century and a half of development.

Regardless of the matter, Raven needed the fresh air, and so stood on the outskirts of Zulu's headquarters, his appreciative lungs taking in each inhale of oxygen with relish. According to the sim evaluation, he had been in that mockpit for nearly an hour; as a result, his nostrils had become strained with the mixed odor of metallic surfaces and his own sweat - to say nothing of the various stenches his "comrades" had all held themselves – alongside the heavy staleness of recycled oxygen. Now however, all he could smell was the vast openness of Mars, while the cool breeze did well to refresh Raven's exhausted form as well. The relative calm and tranquility were also major bonuses, especially when compared to what he had endured a few minutes before.

Behind him he could hear the distant voices of Zulu's various personnel shouting about, alongside the rumble of vehicles and the footsteps of a Phantoma returning to its hangar. There were also the telltale sounds of weapon and thruster discharges even further away, indicating that a live fire exercise was taking place. Raven was unconcerned with any of these however; so long as he remained well away from all of it, nobody would bother him. This in turn left him alone to appreciate the sights; thanks to Zulu's base being located on a fairly tall hill, Raven had a nearly uninterrupted view of the vast Martian openness.

It was a striking contrast to say the least: blood red earth against a clear blue sky that held few clouds, while an assorted number of zigzagging roads stretched out over the horizon. There was also the city of Asseylum some distance away, one of Mars' many sphered (domed) metropolises as well as the closest point of civilization toward Zulu. Combined with the aforementioned breeze, which looked to be picking up speed somewhat, it was all quite a spectacular image. If somewhat mundane compared to the vast cityscape Raven lived in once upon a time.

As Raven continued to look outward however, he thought he saw something stand out in the sky. Specifically, a small ripple that seemed to hover in front of the base, like a transparent hummingbird. A transparent hummingbird that made no noise for that matter, nor did it seem to be affected by the swaying breeze. And then, as if it had actually grown disinterested, it simply flitted away, appearing as a free-flying bubble as it turned and moved back over the horizon.

Raven frowned as he watched the blip fly away; he knew exactly what it had been. A Cicada, an Earth surveillance/pacification drone, operating under stealth. And it wasn't hard to guess who was utilizing it.

Officially they were called the United Nations Department of Peacekeeping Operations (UNDPKO), and they were considered the UN's general security force. More notoriously however, they were the Peacekeepers. Earth's _state security_ force, meant to keep Mars and every other planet, moon and colony in line with the "Homeworld's" interests

Originally the informal military apparatus of the "Old UN", the Peacekeepers' central purpose, to maintain peace and security throughout the UN member states, had ironically not changed over the last hundred years or so. Its methods, functions and influence however had been greatly expanded upon from the token army they had been initially, with practices such as surveillance, espionage, counterespionage, assassination, indeterminate detainment, "advanced" interrogation and false flag having long become part of their repertoire. Needless to say, they were not the most popular people in the Sol System – perhaps even less popular than Raven himself, as hard as it was for him to imagine – but they were definitely the most feared. And considering the stories Raven had heard about them, and their victims, that fear was well placed in his opinion.

Raven sighed as he continued to watch the blur until his eyes lost complete track of it. Such was the state of the Sol System; yes Nohman was dead and Aumaan was destroyed, but in place of the complete destruction they had nearly wrought, humanity now existed as a caged animal, one regarded with constant suspicion and observation by its master Earth. Sure, the United Nations liked to portray itself as a government made up of humans from all worlds and colonies, such that its sigil was an elaborate outline of the Sol System over two crossing olive branches, but nobody, not even its own politicians and bureaucrats, was fooled in the least. The UN would always represent Earth, and Earth would always assume itself as the master of humanity.

As such, many things had changed over the last nine years, since the worst catastrophe that humanity had ever faced came and went. In place of the chaos and destruction of the Martian Wars, there was now only a strict order within the Sol System. Some called it peace and stability, while others referred to it as slavery and bondage; Raven himself wasn't sure what he thought of it, much less how it compared to how things were before Deimos. Regardless of what it was however, it remained the _status quo_ ; humanity continued on under Earth's ever paranoid - perhaps even corrupt and tyrannical - watch and direction, and the Homeworld did well to retain that power and influence by any means necessary. Whether it was through the military might of its Space Force, the shadowy inquisition of its Peacekeepers or the various operations its other seemingly infinite apparatuses, the UN held both absolute supervision and absolute control over Sol. And it would retain these for the foreseeable future.

That being said, for all the power that the UN held over the post-Aumaan era, the fact remained that it was not entirely unchallenged. Following the late BAHRAM's example, there were plenty of groups and organizations that sought to change that _status quo_. The UN labeled them as terrorists, while others referred to them as revolutionaries, perhaps even freedom fighters. For Raven and those around him however, they were a means of payment; even with the widespread reach of the Space Force, Earth could not fight every form of opposition that came against it, thus necessitating mercenaries and PMCs like Zulu to fight in its place. Thus was the opposite side of the present era, as underneath the UN's enforced peace and stability, warfare remained a constant, albeit in much smaller and isolated forms when compared to what it was a decade ago. This too would remain for the foreseeable future, much to Raven's - and every other mercenary and soldier of fortune's - appreciation. After all, one had to eat…

"My, that's an intense expression," a very feminine voice spoke up as several footfalls entered into Raven's ears. Without turning, he waited for the newcomer to approach and stand next to him, then look out toward the horizon. "Is there something out there you want to kill?"

Raven smirked in response. "There are plenty of things out there I want to kill," he exclaimed. "Unfortunately however, twenty-five to life remains the standard sentence."

"Unless it's something someone up top wants dead too," the fellow contractor commented ironically. "In which case, you get paid handsomely instead. Perhaps even recorded as a 'hero' in the history texts."

Raven's smirk deepened. "Story of the universe," he replied with equal irony, trying his best to ignore the "coincidence" of the undercover Peacekeeper coming to meet him just after the Cicada flew away. At least, he assumed she was a Peacekeeper, though in reality there were more than a few UN agencies that utilized field agencies and undercover operations. Regardless however, Raven was sure of one thing: this woman was there to observe him.

She had joined Zulu just over a year ago, and had been a fixture of the PMC ever since. Standing about his height and possessing a noticeable athletic build, it would have been clear, even without the Zulu uniform jacket that she was wearing, that she was as much a warrior as he was. Her hair was short, extending into two bangs that framed either side of her face, as well as vibrantly red. So too were her eyes, though compared to Raven's own blood colored irises, hers gave off more of a magenta shine.

But perhaps her most noticeable trait was her outgoingness. Compared to the brooding and solitary Raven, she was cheery, open and friendly to those around her, while retaining a wit and charm about her that almost always ensured her to be the center of attention and conversation. The total opposite of him in other words, all complimented by an emphasized grace and delicacy that was seldom seen within one of their profession. How she could retain such a personality through all she had experienced as a private military contractor, as well as what he suspected to be her _true_ profession, was beyond Raven.

Regardless of what she was and where she came from however, the fact remained Sonia Silverburgh was his only friend – or at least he considered her that, in clear spite of himself – in the modern era. Not only was she the only member of Zulu, perhaps even all of Mars, that was not offended by his mixed heritage, she also held no compunction in socializing with and taking part in activities beside him. For Raven, who could count on one hand the number of friends he had made in his whole lifetime, it was as refreshing a development as Mars becoming terraformed enough for breathable air.

Of course, this was partially overshadowed by the fact she was there to monitor him. Though he didn't have any actual proof, Raven could tell that their relationship wasn't strictly one of camaraderie. He was her assignment; there could be no other explanation. Only three other people, aside from his late mother, had taken a similar interest in him; one had done so as an extension of his "day job", the second because she was simply that kind of person, and the last he preferred not to think about. Sonia's interest, by comparison, struck him as far more professionally based, though he had yet to figure out why the Peacekeepers - or any government entity for that matter - would be interested in him at all. Certainly they weren't seeking to unperson him over his Terran father and Martian mother, were they?

Whatever the case, Raven welcomed the friendship all the same; he had spent far too much of his life alone and isolated for his liking. Besides, it never hurt to make a good impression with the local secret police representative. To say nothing of those she reported to.

"I heard you took out a Barney in the latest sim," Sonia spoke up again after the brief pause, nodding in approval. "That's quite an accomplishment, even for you."

Raven shrugged. "It was just a sim, as you said," he exclaimed. "I doubt I would be able to take one out in real life." A frown crossed then crossed his face. "Besides, I got shot down in the end."

"I heard that too. Who knew it would take Anubis of all things to bring you down?" Sonia replied knowingly. "You should feel gratified. Most of the others wouldn't have survived the first Phantoma."

Again he shrugged. "I would have preferred to have survived entirely," he said, thinking about that. "Just as I would prefer we simmed against Orbital Frames rather than LEVs. Even _kaiju_ based ones."

"Ah yes, _that_ again," Sonia responded, rolling her eyes in mock exasperation. "When will you learn Raven? Ours is not to fight Orbital Frames or anything else with Metatron. That's for the Space Force to take care of."

"Sure," Raven shot back sardonically. "Just like they did from Deimos to Aumaan."

Sonia simply went on. "The bad guys we fight against would be lucky to have AFVs, let alone LEVs of their own," she stated. "There's just no feasible point in training against OFs, especially with the AMBA in effect."

"You mean it's still there?" Raven exclaimed with no shortage of sardonicism. "Then I guess we have nothing to worry about."

He sniffed. "Because the people we fight against are _always_ compliant with UN regulations."

Now it was Sonia's turn shrug. "I'm just repeating what the others, up to and including President Arkay himself, would say," she said. "Or more precisely, _have said_. Over and over."

"Just because they keep saying it doesn't mean it's correct," Raven retorted. "And they certainly don't appear _competent_ by doing so."

Raven then took a step forward, eyes fixed on the horizon. "No more than a decade ago, BAHRAM was 'liberating' this world," he said. "They had as many Raptors as the Space Force had Phantomas, and nearly as much in the way of Type C, B and A frames."

He then looked back at his fellow contractor. "You really think they were all destroyed with Aumaan?" he exclaimed. "And that their runners all up and decided to live with Sol being under Earth's boot?"

Sonia sighed. " _Again_ , I'm just repeating official company policy Raven," she answered. "Orbital Frames and all things Metatron are for the Space Force to worry about. Zulu is meant to handle everything else."

Raven shook his head. "That doesn't mean we won't be facing Orbital Frames ourselves at some point," he said, before feeling his stomach grumble from hunger.

Loud enough for Sonia to hear no less, as evidenced by her responding smile. "Looks like Barney & Friends took more out of you than your hygiene," she spoke with clear bemusement, before slapping him on the shoulder. "Come on, let's get you decently fed."

That said, the likely agent of Earth began leading her charge toward the main building. As they walked, Raven, having caught what she said about his hygiene, briefly sniffed his armpit. And subsequently planned on taking a shower after their meal.

* * *

"… _overall it is a sensible measure, but will it really help the Venusian economy? Only time will tell."_ Cindy "Voice of Sol" Links beamed from the nearby monitor, which was presently broadcasting her titular news/talk show. _"Next up on our agenda, NUT's continuing restoration of Antilia: a worthy humanitarian effort, another world-ending conspiracy in the making or a general waste of the shareholders' money? NUT representative Kenneth Baker joins us to discuss the issue…"_

"Heh good luck with that," the suited man, who was too busy trying to select a beverage to turn around and watch, overheard one of the nearby off-duty contractors mutter. "Not like anyone's ever going back to that ghost town, not after the Raid."

"Tell me about it. They might as well drop it into Jupiter's gravity well and be done with it," one of the other ones, a particularly muscular "woman", added herself. "What was it even known for outside the Raid?"

"Leo Stenbuck's hometown?" another offered. "The last haven of TGI Friday's?"

"Where Bob _finally_ popped his cherry?" another one added more humorously, causing a few bouts of laughter. "With a _woman_?"

"Fuck you!" 'Bob' angrily shouted at the rest of them. "I've been scoring for the home team since I was twelve and you all know it!"

"Being molested by your psychiatrist doesn't count Bob," the she-man slyly chimed back. "Not when _he_ was doing the pitching."

Ignoring the rest before the mental imagery kicked in, the suited man finally decided on Apollo coffee with vanilla. As such, he tapped the monitor and watched as the ceramic can neatly slid out the dispenser, from which he picked it up and undid the seal. One sip later, the suited man felt marginally refreshed; he didn't know how long that meeting had lasted, but it had felt like a good hour or so. Far more time than he would have otherwise spent on this godforsaken speck of Martian dirt.

He sighed as he went over the results of the meeting. His employer would certainly not be happy with Zulu carrying out this particular contract, but that was their problem to deal with, whereas the suited man was just their hired representative. Besides, he had initially offered to "amicably convince" the Zulu President to withdraw, and his employer – well, his employer's second-in-command – had turned him down, claiming it would have caused too big a mess. Then again, the more the suited man thought about it, the more he came to believe it was for the best. Such methods were usually reserved for the Peacekeepers, and they did not take kindly to outsiders imitating them.

Finishing his coffee, the suited man casually tossed the can into the dispenser and began making his way out. He had a report to make, and he wanted to spend some time in Asseylum before returning to his own home base. From what he had gathered from the net, _Death Stranding_ was a rather good movie.

So concentrated on getting out of the building, and back to his waiting Madnar TX-55, that he barely paid any attention to the two incoming contractors, who were heading back toward the mess hall. And though he felt a strange sense of familiarity upon their approach, he didn't bother to think anything of it. Instead he continued past them, just catching the woman exclaiming a certain word as they walked by.

An all too certain word that he was only able to connect when the first punch was thrown.

* * *

Raven and Sonia were just nearing the mess when they saw the opposite man exit and move down the corridor. A man that Raven, whose blood instantly ran cold and perspective of time greatly slowed, long ago believed he would never see again.

Dressed in an immaculate black suit with a slightly lighter toned dress shirt and complimenting white tie, the man was impressively neat and trim, not unlike a stock secret agent character from the old spy thrillers. That being said, his build, while mostly hidden by the suit, was not far from Raven or Sonia's; in fact, even compared to Raven's impressive physique, he was actually larger and more barrel-chested. Meanwhile his hair, colored in a deep cobalt, was thick like a lion's mane, extending past his back and tightly wound in a ponytail, while his golden-amber colored eyes shone against the light, bespeaking of a mischievous yet potentially violent nature. And then there was the slight grin he wore across his clean-shaven face; the smile of a man who clearly saw himself as superior to those around him, self-assured that he either knew far more or was capable of far more than they.

It was the grin that Raven remembered first and foremost, even before the eyes and hair. Upon seeing it, his mind flashed back to a series of images from not too long ago; the sight of the man escorting him and his then-still living and breathing mother toward their apparent new home on a distant space colony, followed by various scenes of the man walking him to school, going grocery shopping with them, saving him from the local (adult) bullies and then teaching him how to fight thereafter. This was then followed by the images of the man finding him huddled within a church, from which he would lead him, and only him, off the colony and back to Mars.

All culminating in the image of the man walking away. To disappear forever after.

"Raven?" Sonia questioned as she noticed the sudden anger emerge over her fellow contractor's face. Just as the man walked passed them.

That mere passage was enough for something to break within Raven. Such that, before he realized what he was doing, he twisted around and lunged out, his arm extended to strike the man in the back of the head. Whether it was through Sonia's calling out his name, or his target had simply detected the hostility however, the man was quick in turning around and grasping Raven's arm. From there, he instantly twisted it around, forcing Raven to step forward while the man brought his arm behind his back, and then threw him against the ground.

Despite the impact however, Raven remained conscious. Such that he felt his would be victim lean forward, almost up to his ear. "Well well well, what have we here?" the man commented with open bemusement. "Little Raven Vostrikov, all grown up."

Raven attempted to glare back up at his tormentor, but only managed to do so from the corner of his eye. "Esteraund Legato," he hissed in return, bringing about his full hate toward the name and all it implied. "Yours is a face I never wanted to see again."

Having heard the 'thud' echo across the corridor, other nearby contractors were coming up to observe the action. Esteraund was quick to note that they seemed quite pleased at how the confrontation had turned out. He ignored them thereafter.

"I have to admit, I'm surprised," Esteraund commented. "I really didn't expect you to become a mercenary of all things..."

"That's _contractor_ ," Raven snarled back, struggling to break loose. "Don't lump me in with _your_ kind, bloodsucker."

Esteraund shrugged as he tightened his hold. "To-may-to, to-maa-to," he replied. "Whatever the case, it's been a while since we last saw each other, hasn't it?"

He then leaned further down to whisper directly into Raven's ear. "Let's make the most of it," he said, before letting go and moving back up, from which Raven was just as quick to return to his footing.

Amidst the jeering and catcalling, as well as the notable silence from Sonia, Raven glared straight on at the mercenary as he assumed a fighting pose, while the latter simply grinned back in clear challenge, not even bothering to raise his fists. Feeling even more furious from that, Raven lunged forward to drive his fist at Esteraund's right, only for the mercenary to block, yank the offending arm down and then smack Raven's face with his left backhand. He then forced Raven forward while maneuvering behind, from which he drove his elbow into Raven's arm joint, breaking it instantly.

Pain suddenly welling up inside him, Raven gritted his teeth to resist crying out, while the onlookers broke out into cheering. Retaining his grin, Esteraund stepped away to allow Raven to fall on the ground, where he hovered for several moments. As he expected, Raven forced himself back up, his right hand raised, to which he lunged forward again, feinting a punch when in reality he was aiming to latch onto Esteraund's shoulder. Naturally Esteraund saw the maneuver and grabbed the arm instead, to which he mirrored Raven's intended move and yanked the younger man forward, where he drove his knee into his stomach. This time Raven simply stumbled back, haggardly breathing yet refusing to fall.

"Okay, I admit it, you've gotten better Raven," Esteraund remarked as he studied his former charge. "But you're still a long way from beating the master."

Raven spat in response. "We'll see about that," he said, before moving against him yet again. Once more he pulled a feint, ducking down and pretending to aim toward Esteraund's gut.

Yet again Esteraund foresaw the attack and neatly evaded it by stepping out of the way and then forward. And yet again he used the actual attack Raven intended, positioning himself behind his still lunging opponent before driving his elbow square against his back. Raven collapsed on the ground at that, and the cheering only became that much more intense.

This time Raven recovered faster, biting back the pain of his still broken left arm as he rolled back up and turned around. Once upright again, he threw a kick at Esteraund's face, which he deflected as neatly as the other attacks. He then moved to grapple Raven from behind, but Raven was quicker, reversing the grapple in an attempt to place his opponent in a one armed choke hold. To this, Esteraund simply reached back and smashed his fist into Raven's face, bloodying his nose in the same manner as the earlier contractor's, and causing him to stumble back.

At that, Raven lunged forward once more, this time actually intending to punch Esteraund in the face. Despite the double feint however, Esteraund still foresaw the attack, evading and grasping the arm, while angling his left hand up to Raven's neck. After that, he kicked out Raven's thigh and forced him to kneel, his one good arm forcibly extended out while he struggled to breath against Esteraund's vice-like grip.

"Not bad, not bad at all," Esteraund commented to his struggling captive. "Excellent form with minimal waste of energy and movement. You've definitely come far from the whelp I once knew."

Raven could only manage to hiss in return, his throat still constricted between Esteraund's fingers.

"That being said," Esteraund followed up with. "You're still too _predictable_!" he shouted as he then drove Raven against the ground face first, against which he landed hard. Again to Raven's credit he kept from screaming, but it was clear that the impact against his broken nose caused him intense pain.

As his opponent struggled, Esteraund nodded in apparent satisfaction. He then turned to walk away, seemingly departing the building at long last. However, before he could reach any considerable distance, he turned right back around and promptly delivered one final kick to Raven's face. The kick was enough to force Raven onto his back, where he struggled against the pain, but yet again refused to cry out.

To this, Esteraund nodded once more. This time however, it was in approval. "Overall, you still have much to learn," he repeated. "Little Raven."

With that, he looked back up at the crowd of onlookers, who immediately took the hint and departed, the fun at last being over. Only Sonia remained behind, who gazed toward the mercenary with an undeterminable expression. Esteraund matched her gaze for a moment, before reaching into his suit and withdrawing a pair of shaded glasses, which he then flicked out and placed over his eyes.

That taken care of, the mercenary turned around once more. This time however, he walked away entirely, allowing Sonia to move in and help her comrade back to his feet. And as he gradually rose back up, Raven once more spat – this time blood – while retaining his glare against the suited man's back.

"Nevermore," he growled toward the retreating form, right as Sonia began leading him toward the infirmary.

* * *

 **Margaritifer, Mars**

It was a rather strange piece to be played in the 22nd century, it had to be admitted. Through all of music's evolution, it would have sounded rather archaic in the modern era; not obsolete by any means, but well out of place had it been played anywhere else but that immediate sanctum. On Earth, it was a legendary piece, harkening back to a long forgotten era, but otherwise not something that was as widespread – especially not among the youth – as songs written by Solar Boy Django or the Policenauts. And on Mars, it was not all that popular even among the more classically inclined, who generally catered to the likes of Strauss, Wagner and, of course, Holst. And he didn't even know how it was thought of on Venus or the Ender settlements, if it was even known and considered in those places.

That being said, it was one of his favorite pieces, and so would always have a home in his domain. It was, after all, part of his heritage, which extended well past the modern age, to a time where men and women were not divided between the stars, but by boundary and culture lines across Earth surface. The piece itself harkened to a time well beyond that, in which warfare also laid not within the stars, but upon the land and sea of the Homeworld, where men fought on foot or on horseback, where blades and single-shot firearms were the weapons of the day, and where nations fought one another for territorial expansion across the Terran surface as opposed to the fate of the universe. A time in which the country of his birth – now just another generic state, albeit a Terran one, of the UN – stood against one of the largest, mightiest forces to ever exist, repelling its invasion of the-then Motherland and ensuring that no other "grand army" would invade it until well over a century later.

It was the 1812 Overture. Composed three centuries ago by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky.

He often listened to it when he was a boy, imagining himself out there with his ancestors, fighting in the defense of the _Rodinia_. He had seen himself amongst the _druzhina_ of Alexander Nevsky, fighting alongside his liege upon the ice of Lake Peipus to decisively repel the invading Teutonic Knights, as well as one of Kutuzov's soldiers at Borodino, making one final stand against Napoleon's legions as they marched toward Moscow. And of course, there was always his imagined presence at Stalingrad, in which he initially saw himself in the 24th Tank Corps, taking part in their daring raid into Tatsinskaya. After his miraculous survival in that, he would then go onto to drive his T-34 through Kharkov, Kursk, Smolensk, Minsk and, naturally, Berlin.

Now however, when he listened to the Overture, he saw himself in a completely different set of wars. Wars that he had no need of imagining himself in.

Unlike those he daydreamed about in his early youth, there was no romance or glory in the wars he had taken part of. Battles were not fought for the valiant defense and preservation of the Homeworld – at least not at first – but for survival on this distant world. The enemy had not simply retained superior numbers, but weapons that completely outclassed what he had spent the better part of his life training to fight in; weapons that were beyond any form of perceivable convention. And whereas the warlords of the past fought strictly for territorial conquest and perhaps even racial intolerance, those he had fought against little over a decade again were obsessed with nothing less than destruction. The destruction of the Earth, and then after that, the destruction of the universe.

He shivered at the memories, recalling everything. The opening incursions across the whole of Mars, Radium Lavans' return declaration, the failure of Operation Thunderchild against the might of the Orbital Frame Zakat, the retreating battles against Nohman's minions and then the final, hellish charge into Vascilia at the behest of Dingo Egret. He had been present at all of them, and he had survived all of them. But the memories of those terrible, terrible events remained to haunt him, even within this era of _Pax Terra_. His continuing to fight the remnants of that vanquished army, as well as all others who took up its creed, only emphasized those memories in turn. As well as to continually remind him that he would never be free of them, or the wars that spawned them.

In the midst of his thoughts and the continuing Overture, he felt a presence emerge from behind, coming to stand in front of his desk, seemingly waiting for him to take notice of its entry. A flat smirk crossed his lips at this. "I don't recall you knocking," he pointed out, though more out of bemusement than offense. "Much less requesting permission to enter."

"Forgive me sir, but I was afraid you wouldn't have heard me over the cannon fire," the newcomer replied in her usual dutiful tone, showing absolutely no hint of irony or sardonicism, though he suspected they were there somewhere. "Gunpowder based weapons tend to be quite loud, especially in orchestra settings."

"Heh," he exclaimed, at last turning around and tapping the monitor on his desk, pausing the track. He then turned his eye, his _remaining_ eye, upon her. "I take it from your expression that they didn't agree to our request."

She shook her head. "I'm afraid not. Their operation remains as scheduled," she exclaimed, again retaining a dutiful tone that betrayed no outward emotion.

He chuckled at this, knowing exactly what it was she wanted to say. She had argued that, instead of sending their representative – who she made no secret in despising – out to forward their request, that they simply assert their Earth-given authority and force the opposite side into compliance. He had decided against this however; in his experience, that tended to lead to complications that could otherwise be avoided.

And now she was standing before him, all but verbally restating her argument, as well as the fact they still had time to enact it. However, after some careful consideration, he decided to just let things be as they were. "At least they'll spring the traps," he explained. "As well as take the enemy's focus off of our approach."

She seemed to consider that as well, nodding in response. "As you say sir," she replied. "But what about certain personnel? Especially the subject of our interest?"

A slight frown crossed his expression. That had originally been a separate matter, but now it was directly intertwined with the former. He supposed it was karmic with all that had occurred. "They'll both survive long enough," he replied in firm belief. "In fact, this actually presents an opportunity for us. One that we wouldn't have had otherwise."

She raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

He was uncharacteristically eager to answer. "We can use our intervention as an extraction," he said. "Something that would have likely taken more time and effort in the future."

Her own following expression was unreadable. "So we really are bringing him into the fold."

"Yes," he nodded, then glancing at his monitor. Which displayed a datafile on the subject in question. "Personal feelings aside, he will be a valuable asset to us."

She nodded slightly at this. "And Alpha Three?"

"Obviously we would be taking her back as well," he said. "No point in her remaining in the private sector after this."

Another nod. "Her employer probably won't last much longer anyway," she added. "Not after this coming _Bérézina_."

He smirked, both at the reference and the thought of that particular enterprise going under. "Shame," he said, before returning to business. "When does their operation begin?"

"Initial deployment begins at midnight," she answered.

He considered this. "It will take them approximately one hour to reach their objective point," he thought out loud, then looking up again. "As well as another hour to carry out their mission."

"At which point the enemy will inevitably attack," she stated factually.

"Agreed," he stated in turn, before checking his wristcom. "Have Major Hunter begin preparations."

"Sir," she replied, saluting and then turning to carry out the order without another word. She had known her superior long enough to understand when he required her to remain for further orders and when she was to live to fulfill what was already given.

The Overture reengaging not long after, he looked one final time over the still projected datafile, his eye particularly gazing over its subject's profile picture. After that, he turned away again, once more allowing the memories – which now included a completely different set from those of the Wars – to perform their waltz.

* * *

 _He was running, not daring to look back. He could feel his eyes sting from his forcing them to stay open, absolutely refusing to break down where he was despite what he had just witnessed. He was going to survive; he had to survive, and that meant he could not stop to cry out even when it felt like his soul was going to tear its way out of his skin. All he could do to prevent that was focusing on running to the shelter he sought, the only place aside from his home that had been a haven from the rest of the universe. So he ran and did not look back._

 _Fires blazed from the burning buildings that made up the neighborhood, and debris and human corpses, some intact others broken, were littered as far as the eye could see. The air was filled with the stench of charred flesh, to the point where he could have vomited had he been able to. Along with the smell was the mixture of sounds; the sounds of explosions, weapons discharges, and the predators that flew overhead, like the harpies that were said to have inhabited Hell, their shrieks deafening and their powers unchallenged. It was because of them that the land was on fire, and its inhabitants purged._

 _And then he found his shelter; a lone church, standing in the midst of the devastation like a beacon, miraculously untouched as if God himself held it beyond the reach of the attackers_. _The next few moments were a blur to him, as without thinking his body past through the two oak doors at the front and then slammed them shut behind him, allowing him to rest for a moment. It was at that point that the emotions he had fought so hard to suppress finally broke free of their restraint and overwhelmed him, and he found himself collapsing onto the floor, crying out as he felt his world at last collapse and implode. Only a short time ago, everything that he had held dear had been taken away._

 _All by one he had called 'friend'…_

* * *

 **Tharsis, Mars  
February 4, 2183**

The sound of the timer buzzer filling his cockpit, Raven suddenly found himself awakened and back into the present. Absently he reached out and tapped his console, disengaging the timer, but it would take him a little bit longer to gain full awareness. The dull ache he felt across his body – an all too likely remainder of the beating he had received earlier in the day – didn't help matters. Though he had long been healed, at least enough that he could take part in this assignment, Esteraund Legato had been thorough enough to ensure that he would be feeling that pain for some time yet.

Regardless, he was there now, and the mission was all too likely about to begin. Once he was fully awake, Raven looked over at his cockpit chronometer, finding it read 0048 hours. He frowned; they were still some time out from their deployment zone. Conversely however, they were well within Tharsis, heading directly into what was arguably one of the deepest, darkest parts of the Red Planet. Noctis Labyrinthus, or as it was known in the common tongue, the "Labyrinth of the Night".

On the surface, it was no different from the rest of the Red Planet. Essentially a great maze-like system of intertwining valleys and canyons, such that it appeared no less than shattered glass when seen from orbit, the region was formed long, long ago by volcanic activity within Tharsis. When Mars was colonized, a mass communication relay station had been placed at the near center of it, which would then later on be taken over by the UNSF and utilized for military purposes. Much later on, it would then transfer to BAHRAM – back when it was still operating alongside the Space Force as an informal planetary guard force – who would forwardly utilize it for much the same purpose, only to abandon it sometime before the Wars. The labyrinth would be all but completely forgotten after that, one of the many ruined BAHRAM facilities left behind on the Martian surface.

At least, that may have been the story, had it not been for another part of Noctis' legacy; a part that even made Raven shiver with apprehension. In actuality, Noctis had a far more nefarious background: it had been the birthplace of the Orbital Frame. Specifically the labyrinth had served as the testing ground for the prototype Idolo, with the original relay station having been converted by BAHRAM into a combination research facility and military base. It was only in the wake of the Deimos Incident that Noctis - whose security was long since compromised and original purpose very much fulfilled - was abandoned, and it would remain so to the present day. Even Radium Lavans, when he had been masquerading as Napth Pleminger, had refused to return there, instead utilizing a Cryse Bay facility to serve as his Sobek unit's base of operations.

Raven tapped his console again, this time bringing up the outer visual sensors of his unit's Trireme transport. A moment later, his monitor was filled with a panoramic view of the surrounding landscape, to which his eyes narrowed. Despite its foreboding reputation, Noctis' landscape didn't look all that different compared to the rest of Mars; just a simple collection of cracks and crevasses that marred the red surface. There was, however, an abundance of mesas stretching out from the ground, not unlike those of the Grand Canyon on Earth. Raven himself had never seen the latter personally, but he did find a certain resemblance to the images he had found on the qantnet.

"Alright sweethearts, it's official!" the voice of the unit leader rang over the comm. circuit, just as Raven began stretching himself back into complete consciousness. "We're on final approach to the mission area, so look alive out there! T-minus ten to drop!"

Upon that announcement, Raven switched over to the Trireme's front sensors, and then zoomed in upon one particular mesa, which held a collection of manmade structures both at its foot and along its sides. That was their mission area: the leftover BAHRAM base. It was naturally a foreboding sight; an ominous set of buildings and towers, all corroded and covered in red Martian dust. A place that, by all accounts, should have remained forgotten and left alone.

While Raven didn't believe himself superstitious, he couldn't help but feel something… _perturbing_ about that basin. Not as if it was haunted or anything of the like, but rather, as if it contained something underneath its ruined surface. Or more precisely, as if something lied dormant within its depth; an entity that slumbered in the darkness, awaiting a time in which could awaken once again. And though Raven couldn't put his finger on it, he almost felt that feeling inside him grow as the Trireme flew ever closer to the deployment zone.

"I…" Raven suddenly heard Sonia's voice over the comm. circuit. "I know this place…"

Raven blinked in response. "Foxtrot Nine?" he called out in growing concern.

The comlink was sound only, so Raven couldn't see his partner's face. However, he knew that, upon hearing his voice, she blinked back into reality herself. "It's nothing Ten," she replied. "Just admiring the scenery."

In spite of her earnestness, Raven could tell something had not been right. Upon her original exclamation, Sonia's voice had been strangely distant, strangely transfixed. However, knowing that she would deny it, he decided not to say anymore.

"How are you feeling?" Sonia spoke up instead, after a brief pause.

Raven raised his left arm and folded his hand into a fist, feeling no pain in that. "Still alive, Nine," he replied, before placing his hand back where it had been. "That's all I can ask for."

A small laugh came in reply. "That's all any of us could ask for."

His chronometer buzzed again, as did the one in Sonia's cockpit. It was time. "That's the clock people! Time to earn our paychecks!" Foxtrot One called out around the cigar he was inevitably chomping. "Drop! Drop! Drop!"

Upon that call, the underside hatches of the Trireme flipped open, allowing the Phantomas to slip out and drop neatly into the canyon below. Once they reached the right altitude, the LEVs engaged their thrusters and decelerated, allowing each of them to land just as neatly as they had fallen. Their pilots had done this multiple times over, and it helped that there was no present opposition to shoot at them.

"Alright sweethearts, you know the drill," Foxtrot One blared over the radio again. "Spread out, sweep and secure! Remember, we're only here until the NUTjobs show up to work their magic!"

Raven frowned at _their_ mentioning. In clear spite of its infamous association with BAHRAM, and Radium Lavans for that matter, NUT Ltd. was one of the few Martian entities to come out of the Wars virtually intact, now serving the UN forces in its usual capacity. That being said, nobody trusted them as far as one could throw a Phantoma under Terran gravity, and the Zulu contractors did well to stay alert for it.

Even so, the fact remained that their mission, and more importantly their payment, revolved around the NUTcases showing up to do their own work. The earlier briefing had been vague on what exactly the NUT people would be doing there, other than that they would simply show up, enter the facility and then pack up and leave again, through which Zulu was to retain watch. Raven's guess was that they were going to extract data from the computer core; his earlier feeling notwithstanding, it wasn't like Noctis contained anything else of value. Or at least, he hoped that was the case.

"Foxtrot Nine, take Little Raven and start your patrol," the unit leader called out to Sonia in the midst of their deployment orders. "Make sure he behaves himself this time."

Raven bit his lip on that. He had a feeling that nickname would not be going away anytime soon. _Damn you Esteraund._

"Roger," Sonia simply replied, before having her Phantoma nod at Raven's, who echoed the nod in return. Once the final order to move out was given, they, and the other LEVs, engaged their thrusters and jetted across the ground toward their assigned stations. The image of Noctis base only became that much more foreboding as a result of the closing distance.

* * *

As the two Phantomas fast approached their patrol sector, Sonia looked over her tacscreen and expanded it to display the whole of the base. Though it hadn't appeared as much from the air, Noctis really was quite immense, even for a military installation. Seemingly infinite structures clung to the surrounding canyon walls and mesas, while an additional number were laid out across ground level, while ruined spires and antennae – obviously antiquated sensor and communications equipment - extended around them at heights that easily towered over her LEV. Leftover ground vehicles and equipment were also arrayed about, long since rendered inoperable by age and the elements, themselves indicating the haste in which the bases' original masters had abandoned it. All while an aura of lifelessness and destitution lingered like a fog, all but physically blinding Sonia and her wingmate as they at last made it to their assigned sector.

"It all began here," Raven commented through the still active comlink, his voice betraying no forward emotions in spite of his claim. "Deimos, the Wars, OTED, Aumaan… All of it originated from the tests that were conducted here."

"Not unlike the Trinity Site on Earth," Sonia commented in turn, feeling an uncharacteristic shiver at that inclination. _Now I am become death, the destroyer of worlds._ she inwardly quoted, recalling the ancient Hindu text that had been recited upon the first atomic bomb test. A part of her wondered if Rikoah Hardiman himself had recited it when he created the Aumaan Plan, the ultimate form of destruction. "Whatever happened here however, there's nothing but ruin now."

"Agreed," Raven acknowledged, himself looking over their patrol route, which was displayed upon his own tacscreen. It wasn't the most difficult patrol he had been assigned to do, but it would be difficult regardless; there were too many obstructions, too many places where an enemy could take cover, for his liking. He only hoped that the NUTs got there soon enough. "Let's get this over with Nine."

"After you Ten," she replied in turn, cutting off her thrusters alongside her wingmate and switching over to their actual legs for mobility. Though she, and Raven with her, would have preferred to remained hovering for their patrol, the fact was they were less likely to overlook a potential disturbance, as well as less likely to leave any blind openings, by walking. That and there was just something more disconcerting about a giant, multiple metric ton robot thundering about as opposed to gliding over the surrounding landscape.

However, as the two Phantomas began to walk like roaming guards over their assigned route, which would take them well between the nearest canyon wall and several of the surrounding mesas, Sonia couldn't shake the feeling that remained with her from before. A feeling of familiarity, as if she actually recognized her surroundings, in spite of the fact she could not come to any conclusion as to why. A feeling that only grew more and more upon her psyche, as she journeyed that much deeper into the labyrinth.

More specifically, it was feeling that made her feel she had _been_ once before. Seemingly long, long ago…

* * *

 _This just had to be a night op._ Foxtrot One thought as he continued to make the rounds with Foxtrot Two. Even with his Phantoma's night settings active, Noctis Labyrinthus only appeared that much darker around him, apparently living up to its name in full. As if the presence of the ruined BAHRAM installation at its center didn't make it eerie enough. "Still with me Two?"

"As well as I can be Sarge," Foxtrot Two replied, referring to his lead's former UNSF rank instead of his callsign. They had been together long enough for it. "This place gives me the creeps."

"Just keep it together Lester," One commanded around the cigar he was still chomping, forcing down his own feelings on the matter. On a whim, he engaged his IR sensors and had scan over the various buildings. No heat signatures were detected, which was more or less to be expected, though he didn't put anything past a ghost town like this. "We won't be here for long."

"I sure hope so Sarge," Two answered, licking his lips nervously as he continued his own scans. Like the former Sergeant, he had been in the Space Force not too long ago as well, during which he had performed sweeps into several enemy owned and operated installations. However, there was just something different about this one; something that just seemed completely wrong, for lack of better description.

That feeling failed to diminish throughout the op.

* * *

Foxtrot Five turned her Phantoma toward an open row, its mono-eye sensor twisting about to scan the immediate area. Naturally she found it empty, beyond some leftover equipment that she had no make on, though they looked construction oriented.

"Anything worthwhile Five?" Foxtrot Six inquired from beside her.

"That a neg Six," Foxtrot Five answered, then turning about. "I don't think we're even going to find ghosts in this place."

 _And why does that make it feel all the more disturbing?_ Six thought to himself. "Still can't be too careful Five. We could end up facing zombies instead."

"Wouldn't that be a bitch," Five replied dryly. She hated zombie stories, and her wingmate knew it well. "Come on."

Upon that, the two Phantomas continued on their trek, moving between the various buildings with relative ease. Even so, Five couldn't help but wonder if her wingmate was too far off the mark. At least, in the way that they would face _something_ before the night was through.

* * *

With the sound of metal grinding against metal, the two Phantomas forced open the entryway with their free hand manipulators. Once it was completely open, Raven and Sonia both peered inside through their respective cameras, their machines' illuminators shining in. It was almost a start for both of them when they saw the line of older model Phantomas on the inside, all standing in their respective pens. It was only when they verified that the LEVs' arkjet engines were inactive that they relaxed, but only a little bit.

"That could have been worse," Sonia stated rather sheepishly, her Phantoma's mono-eye sweeping over the inactive LEV units. "These must have been for base defense," she exclaimed. "Wonder why they were left behind in the move."

"Simple," Raven answered, his own illuminator shining over the seemingly-ancient BAHRAM insignia on one of the units' left shoulder. "After Deimos, BAHRAM didn't have any further need for LEVs."

Sonia nodded. "Good point," she replied, before taking one last look over her machine's sleeping cousins. They weren't quite up there with the machines she was used to affiliating with BAHRAM, but they were definitely imposing in their own right. Especially with the hated Martian Hawk on their left shoulders; yet another reminder of the previous decade or so. "Let's move on."

Nodding in response, Raven turned his Phantoma around to follow.

A sudden flash from within caused him to pause, his eyes widening by a fraction. Though it was only for a brief moment, he thought an image had suddenly appeared in his mind. That of pulsating energy lines…

"Raven?" Sonia called out when she noticed that her wingmate's Phantoma had paused in movement.

Blinking himself back into focus, Raven responded. "It's nothing," he answered, before getting his LEV moving again.

* * *

Stifling a yawn around his cigar, Foxtrot glanced at his cockpit chronometer. It read 0128 hours. He nodded in satisfaction; they hadn't swept the entire installation yet, but they were making good time. The NUT team should have been on their way as well, though they would have to remain airborne until Noctis was in fact secured.

He switched the comlink over to Zulu HQ. "Mother Base, this is Foxtrot One," he called out. "Requesting ETA for November One."

The reply came rather quickly. "Foxtrot One, Mother Base. We cannot confirm. November One is not presently in our scopes."

Foxtrot One raised an eyebrow. "What is present location of November One?" he pressed on. "Are they en route?"

"Repeat Foxtrot One, we cannot confirm. We have no contact with November One or November Base," came the reply. "Papa One orders you to maintain watch regardless. They are sure to come at any time."

Foxtrot One bit his lip, not finding that at all assuring. "Acknowledged," he replied. "Request alert when November One does appear."

"Will do Foxtrot One," Mother Base answered before going silent.

The former Sergeant exhaled through his nostrils. The NUTs were late, and somehow he wasn't sure if that was unintentional or not. Even so, there was nothing he could do about it.

"Sarge?" Foxtrot Two questioned. Undoubtedly he had heard the call back to HQ, as there was a tinge of nervousness in his voice.

"…Let's keep going Two," Foxtrot One answered, returning to the sweep. "As the boss said, they should be along any time."

Needless to say, neither contractor was entirely assured of that claim.

* * *

"Now coming upon Sector Kappa," Sonia called out over the unit "push", their Phantomas moving through another set of buildings, as well as what appeared to be launch bays on the side of the canyon. "Still no signs of life."

Absently Raven checked his sensors for anything coming in from the air. He frowned when he saw nothing, nor even communications chatter beyond the rest of Foxtrot Squad. "Nine, are you detecting anything above?"

Sonia consulted her own sensors before answering. "Negative Ten," Sonia said, a similar frown folding on her own face. "Our friends are _really_ late now."

"So it seems," Raven muttered in dismay. Until the NUT team arrived and did whatever it was they were going to do, Foxtrot was to remain on sight, period. The least they could have done was inform HQ of their tardiness, as well as their ETA.

Sonia pursed her lips before inquiring. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking Ten?"

"…that we've been stood up?" Raven verbalized the obvious. "A possibility that's disturbingly likely," he answered as the two LEVs moved passed an open hangar bay, finding the remains of a construction LEV inside. "Though I have yet to figure out _why_ this is all happening."

Sonia had to admit it confused her as well. Though it wasn't beyond NUT's behavior to string people like them along, he couldn't figure out how it would have benefitted them. Hell, why would they even bother to set up a comparatively smalltime PMC like Zulu? By all facts and logic, they shouldn't have appeared on NUT's sensors to begin with.

"Maybe the President owes them money?" Sonia offered bemusedly.

"Heh," Raven laughed a little at that claim. It would have been rather fitting for a miser like President Arkay, but he didn't see it himself. "I doubt NUT would have given him a loan in the first place."

"True, true," Sonia answered in agreement. Even so, it still bothered her. What exactly was their erstwhile "client" playing at by sending them there? And toward what purpose?

Whatever the answers were, she had a feeling that she and Raven would have a long night ahead of them.

* * *

"This is bullshit," Foxtrot Twelve exclaimed as he kicked out with his Phantoma's foot, as if it were striking a can or a rock. "What the hell is taking the PeaNUT gang so long?"

"No fucking clue Twelve," Foxtrot Eleven replied as his Phantoma's mono-eye scanned the latest area they were in. Nothing but ruined buildings and equipment, much like the rest. "All I know is we're not getting paid by the hour."

"Ain't that the truth," Twelve muttered as the two Phantomas trudged even further down their assigned area. "At the very least nobody is shooting at us on this one."

"Who would want to in a place like this?" Eleven retorted, having his LEV's mono-eye twist and turn between the different buildings, both those on the ground and those on the cliff faces. He shook his head. "It's all one big goddamn nightmare."

"I dunno, I can think of worse places," Twelve retorted. "Shadow Moses for example…"

"Shadow Moses was a vacation spot compared to this hellhole," Eleven countered. "Yeah, it was a sorry spit of land that contained leftover 20th century nukes, but that's nothing compared to this goddamn labyrinth and what it produced."

Eleven shivered. "What possessed the Space Force _and_ BAHRAM to setup shop in this asscrack?"

"Probably the same inclination that led to your third wife," Twelve quipped, though inwardly he did not disagree with his wingmate. The sooner the NUT team showed up, the better, and heaven help them if they were still there when the sun came up.

So concentrated on the ground level perspective of their sweep, the contractors never bothered to look up into the sky above. Where a set of ripples began stirring through the night air.

* * *

 _This really was a waste of time._ Raven thought as his Phantoma continued to move along beside Sonia's, now coming up to another mesa. He checked his chronometer again, seeing that it was now 0208 hours. Indeed, it was quite clear that the NUT excavation team wasn't going to show up. "You want to make the call Nine, or shall I?"

Taking in a breath, Sonia engaged the designated channel. "Foxtrot Nine to Foxtrot Lead. We've been all over this labyrinth and the Pros from Planters are still a no show," she said. "Recommend calling it a night and RTB."

"Lead to Nine, if I wanted your recommendation I would have asked for it first," came the gruff, cigar chomping reply. "Continue your sweep. Out."

Sonia shrugged. "There you have it," she spoke to Raven. "Short of a miracle or the universe entropying, we won't be getting out of here any…"

She trailed off when she realized that Raven's Phantoma had suddenly halted, its profile turned toward the mesa they were about to pass around. And though she didn't understand it, she automatically knew it was something concerning. "Ten?"

The mesa fixed in his front monitor, Raven felt his eyes become that much more drawn to it. Or more precisely, the image of pulsating energy lines it seemed to be generating within his mind. An image that became that much clearer, such that he could depict the blood red tone of the lines, as the pulsating went on in a rhythmic flow.

Without even thinking about it, he began moving his Phantoma again, this time walking up toward the mesa. Behind him, he saw that Sonia's unit was following him, his wingmate still calling out to him to respond, but for the moment he paid little heed to her. Instead, the entirety of his focus seemed to be centered on this particular mesa. And the enigma - the central point of the energy line flow - that it seemed to contain.

Upon his approach, Raven angled his mono-eye toward the base. There, he saw a metal doorway, one that was clearly human sized. However, he was quick to note that, as opposed to the rest of the base's decrepit condition, this door seemed relatively untouched by the dust and the ruin. In fact, unless his Phantoma's visual sensors were malfunctioning, the door appeared outright new.

"Okay…" Sonia called out as she came up to the door as well. "That's definitely out of place."

Raven tried to scan the interior of the mesa with his LEV's sensors, but found that they were unable to. Whether it was due to the rock or some more exotic material on the inside, the waves simply could not reach within. He frowned at this, knowing that it meant one thing for sure. There was _something_ inside.

As such, he had his Phantoma kneel to the ground, much to Sonia's alarm. "What are you doing!?" she called out in even greater concern.

"Obviously I'm continuing the sweep," Raven answered, as if it were a simple matter.

Sonia bit her lip. "I'll come with you," she said as she began to have her own Phantoma kneel.

"No, I need you to stay out here," Raven stopped her. "Just in case the Nereidum team shows up, or if we're given the actual RTB order."

Though hesitant, she nodded. "Don't be long," she said, knowing better than to argue or comment any further.

Without another word, Raven opened the canopy of his cockpit and jumped out, landing softly on the ground. Again he was thankful for Mars being fully terraformed now, as he didn't have to bother with a helmet or oxygen system. Engaging his own illuminator, he moved up to the door, which seemed strangely ominous, even when compared to the rest of the base.

Feeling the energy flow somehow quicken upon his approach, he reached out, slowly and hesitantly, to place his hand against the strange door. The energy lines' pulsating increased that much further upon the contact, as if something underneath them had stirred. Out of reflex he pulled it back, as though the door were read hot to his touch, yet he still felt the energy flow continue.

It was almost as if whatever was within this mesa was aware of his presence. And, through means and purpose he didn't quite understand, was _beckoning_ to him…

"Raven?" he heard Sonia call out over the comlink.

Frowning, Raven slammed his palm against the control panel, causing the door to slide open. Then, shining his illuminator inside, he entered in.

* * *

 **Zulu Operational Enforcement Headquarters  
Sirenum, Mars**

"What do you mean you can't connect me!?" the President shouted over the holographic sound only line, which proudly displayed the insignia of Nereidum Universal Technology.

"I'm sorry Mr…Orkey, but I'm afraid President Almeisan is otherwise engaged at this time," the NUT responded answered in an obviously uncaring manner. "And even then, I am looking over the records now, and I cannot find any indication that we ever contacted your company, much less arranged a joint operation into Noctis."

The Zulu President might not have been the brightest man on Mars, but he knew when he was being led around. "Don't bullshit me! I spoke with President Almeisan _personally_ on this!" he shouted, then forced himself to calm down again. "Listen, my unit has already secured the operation area. They're on standby and awaiting your team as we speak."

A long sigh, the kind one gave toward a person who just didn't understand anything, was the reply. "Again sir, we never contacted you, nor did we make any arrangement with you," he spoke summarily. "In fact, I find it difficult to imagine that our President would ever be in need of your company's services."

Gritting his teeth, the Zulu President opened his mouth to speak again, but the responder cut him off. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to. Have a nice day." The line disengaged not long after.

"Bastard!" the Zulu President shouted, slamming his fist onto his desk and inadvertently causing the holographic display to cancel out. "Jerk me around like that, will you!?"

He then tapped another button on his desk's keypad. "Tell Foxtrot Squad to drop everything and RTB!" he commanded. "I want them back before sun up!"

A very disconcerting silence was the response. "Well!?" the President barked, already having a sinking feeling.

"Sir, we're unable to contact _or_ monitor Foxtrot Squad," his deputy replied from the command center. "We're getting heavy interference on all levels."

The President could feel the color drain from his face. "Jamming?"

"Yes sir. It just came up and it's highly effective," the deputy exclaimed. "ECCM is unable to clear."

That could only mean three things, the President realized as his body grew that much colder. One, they had indeed been set up. Two, Foxtrot Squad was isolated and about to be attacked by a force with military level precision and equipment.

And three, there was no way to warn them, much less get them out of there.

* * *

 **Noctis Labyrinthus  
Tharsis, Mars**

 _What is this place?_ Raven thought as he continued his trek, seemingly drawing closer to the source of whatever was occurring there. As if he was unable to proceed toward the source through feeling alone, another indicator had been presented, seemingly to guide him further; red energy lines, obviously Metatron based, were flowing through the tunnel wall, ceiling and floor, pulsating at the rate of a steady heartbeat. That alone intrigued Raven's curiosity, as he had originally thought, outside of Idolo, Noctis had been devoid of any Metatron. Could BAHRAM have developed something else within the night's labyrinth? A weapon that they had somehow forgotten and left behind following Deimos?

In spite of that question, something in Raven told him that, whatever was at work there, it wasn't BAHRAM's doing. Compared to the rest of Noctis, the entryway appeared quite modern and operational; not something that should have been part of a decrepit, leftover military base. Of course, that only put forward more questions than answers. If this wasn't made by BAHRAM, such that it wasn't part of the base at large, then where exactly had it come ?

Then, at some point during his progress, Raven's eyes caught something that stood out from the rest of the void and the still pulsating lines. Like a single star shining in the night sky, much like the kind that was recorded in numerous religious texts and astronomy studies, a kind of light stood in the middle of the abyss, the energy lines activing drawing toward its epicenter. And though it appeared miniscule at first, it was quite obvious that the light was more than it appeared, such that Raven could feel more and more of its power and radiance as he drew toward it.

Thus, Raven continued on, knowing for sure that, whatever was at the center of that light, it had been the one beckoning to him to approach. Naturally the light grew with each amount of distance that Raven crossed to meet it, and the warmth Raven felt suddenly began to almost overwhelm. On any other day, Raven could have sworn that he was actually walking toward Sol itself, and he almost had to squint his eyes through the growing brightness. Fortunately, it didn't take much longer for him to reach his destination, even if it wasn't what Raven was expecting.

All at once, the crimson light took shape before his eyes, and then, as abruptly as it had appeared, faded into a great darkness. As he entered what seemed to be a great clearing at what was presumably the center of the mesa, Raven stood in awe as he beheld a great vastness before him; a seeming void that extended throughout, save for the entryway Raven had exited from. In the midst of that void, Raven saw a path, or more precisely a Metatron composed catwalk that lacked guardrails, extend from his feet, the Metatron lines pulsating through it as if imploring him to continue on. All the while, faintly through the surrounding air, Raven thought he could hear the barest traces of singing. A gentle, siren-like call that carried on from the darkness.

It was only then Raven hesitated. From his position he could not see the end of the path; not even the light of the Metatron lines seemed to indicate any such destination, as they easily flowed and disappeared into the darkness. Was there really anything at the end of this path? Or was he slowly walking to an all too likely emptiness?

In spite of that apprehension however, Raven, for some reason, knew that he could not stop now. As such, slowly and hesitantly, he took one more step, and then another, and then another. Until he had moved so far down the path that he could no longer see where he had come from.

* * *

"Oh now what!?" Foxtrot Five mentally grumbled as she watched her sensors and communications system both erupt into static. She slammed her fist into her console, but the static would not go away. "Stupid peace of crap!"

"You getting that too, Five?" Foxtrot Six called out through the white noise. "What the hell is going on?"

"No clue," she muttered as she ran a system-wide check over her machine. The obvious would have been jamming, but this was way stronger than anything she was used to. Alongside, they would have picked up any jammer craft, whether air or ground based, upon their initial approach. Long before it could have engaged its ECM systems.

And then another thought occurred to her. One that made her blood run deep cold. _It can't be…!_

That would turn out to be her very last thought before an apparent javelin impaled her Phantoma from above, causing it to detonate. At the sight of his wingmate's demise, Foxtrot Six looked above for the origin and instantly despaired. Crying out in pure fear, he fired his MAC rifle in a spirited but ultimately futile defense; a response that was mimicked by many of the other Zulu pilots as the enemy fell upon them.

"Eyes" glowing red as they disengaged their stealth camo, the Raptors descended throughout the labyrinth, rapidly drawing upon their prey…

* * *

Though he remained rather hesitant – such that it still felt like he was forcing himself to proceed on – Raven continued down the path, the crimson Metatron lines running alongside each footstep. He had no idea how much distance he had covered, but it must have been considerable; he felt as though he had been walking for whole kilometers. In spite of this however, he could not tell if he really was closing in on his destination; the path seemed to extend infinitely before him, such that even the Metatron pulses seemed to vanish into the darkness as they surged. Yet he continued on all the same.

That being said, he wasn't so concentrated on his trek that he was unaware of his surroundings, nor unbothered by them. It was quite clear now that, as much of a physical impossibility as it seemed, the interior that he was walking in now was actually _much_ bigger than the mesa that seemed to house it; by his estimates, he had covered nearly twice the mesa's width through his "walk". And much more, the path he was walking on was also seemingly impossible; even if it was composed out of Metatron, it extended too thinly to possibly be structurally sound, and there was no way it could have been constructed through such a massive, darkened void, even if anti-grav based equipment had been utilized. Combine that with the sheer infinite reach of "above" as well as "below" – such that the concepts themselves were as relative as they would have been in the openness of space – and Raven felt more as though he were in an alternate dimension rather than within a physical construct. As disturbing as the prospect was.

And then there was the singing, which remained constant even as he pressed forward. Though it continued around him, it sang in such a way that Raven could not tell whether he was actually hearing the song, or if he was feeling it through some other sense; it seemed to bypass his hearing and reach his mind, no, his _soul_ directly. The fact he couldn't identify its origin, much less determine any type of broadcasting medium, helped even less. It just seemed to be everywhere, and yet nowhere, at once.

Such was his present environment that Raven, at one point in his walk, actually contemplated whether he was dead or not. Though he didn't appear like it at first glance, he was in fact a born and raised Christian – one of his mother's legacies – and so believed in God above and all physical and spiritual entities associated. That being said, this apparent domain was not anything like he was expecting Heaven or Hell to turn out as; instead of an eternity of peace or damnation, there was simply nothing around but a simple path to walk forward on. On that, he supposed he could have been in Purgatory, and the path apparently being his road to purification and future ascension, but somehow he doubted that was the case. Purgatory would have been far more crowded, being Heaven's glorified waiting room and all.

But that still left the question open. Where was he? And where, or _what_ exactly, was he progressing toward?

And then, all at once, the answer to the latter question was apparently given. Suddenly stopping midstep, Raven's eyes narrowed, the Metatron lines continuing to pulsate below him as he looked forward. There, in the not too far off distance, the path ended with the lines ceasing abruptly into the void. However, nestled on the right side of the pathway was a strange object; a black, cylinder shaped extension that angled into a cone tip, a grey colored canopy covering its upper side. Red Metatron lines pulsed through it as well; subsequently the only means Raven was able to depict it from the surrounding darkness.

At first, Raven was reminded of the "cock"pit that seemed to be the standard for most modern machines like his Phantoma. However, this cockpit module was somewhat smaller than that of a LEV's, and far more intricate in design. The fact it had Metatron pulsating around it could only mean one thing.

"An Orbital Frame," Raven murmured under his breath, moving forward for a closer look.

Upon coming up to the module, he glanced upward to see what exactly it was attached to. However, outside the barest makings of a silhouette, he could depict nothing against the darkness; even the main body's Metatron lines seemed shrouded from his sight. And yet, upon Raven concentrating, he thought he could depict the smallest gleam of an eye against the black; an obviously dormant eye at that.

Even more curious, Raven tapped the cockpit side, causing the canopy digitally retract in standard OF fashion. He had never seen the inside of an Orbital Frame cockpit before, so he was surprised to see how bare it was compared to his LEV's. Outside the cockpit seat, there were no conventional display or control systems; just a simple pair of orbs where the control sticks would have been and a flat screen at the very front. The orbs seemed to light up in a dull crimson as he looked upon them.

Raven paused for a moment to consider. On one hand, by taking possession of this frame he would have been in violation of the Anti-Metatron Body Act. On the other, it seemed to be a waste just to leave it there, especially after the long walk he had endured to get to it. And then there was the uncertainty on whether he could go back the way he came at all. Not that he was assured of an exit by taking control of the frame.

Ultimately however, it didn't take long for him to make his decision. _If all else fails, I can simply turn it over to NUT or the Space Force._ he thought as he moved into the cockpit, the canopy closing around him.

It was only when he placed his hands on the control orbs that the cockpit lit up fully, the main display lighting up.

"Good morning," a digitized voice called out from the display. "Standing by for combat operation."

* * *

"They're all over the place!" Foxtrot Two called out as he helplessly fired his MAC rifle at the swarming Raptors, who easily evaded his fire. "We're not going to make it Sarge!"

"Stay with me Lester!" Foxtrot One sounded as he maintained his own fire. He might not have been a veteran of the Wars, having been stationed on Earth at the time, but he had fought Orbital Frames before in the Crusade. And he was damned sure not to be done in by these cheap Type D models. "We're going to fight our way through this!"

At that, he fired his back mounted missiles, but the Raptors easily evaded this, firing their "eye" beam guns to snipe down the warheads before they struck. Even so, it bought beleaguered contractors some time to move, which was what Foxtrot One had intended. Engaging their thrusters, they power leaped upward, toward the top of the canyon. The Raptors naturally gave chase, but were forced back into engaging their shields to deflect the oncoming fire.

Landing upon the canopy, Foxtrot One then switched his thrusters to hover while toggling his comlink. "Foxtrot One to Mother Base! Come in!" he called out, trying to force his way through the static. "Repeat, Foxtrot One to Mother Base, come in! Requesting immediate evac!"

"Sarge!" Foxtrot Two sounded as he turned his MAC rifle above. There, One was just able to see several more Raptors, with the domed, cannon armed form of a Mummyhead between them, advanced toward them. As the baseline models drew close, the Mummyhead unleashed both of its halbards, which both Phantomas were just able to evade.

"Goddammit!" Foxtrot One hollered as he fired up at the Mummyhead, trying to take out the actual Raptor head but was unable to pierce through the reinforced Orbital Frame's body shield. It was mostly the same for Foxtrot Two, who was able to keep the Raptors back with rapid and utterly random rifle fire, but only because they were forced to engage their own shields to deflect. In spite of their valiance however, both knew that they would not last for much longer, as the Mummyhead's cannons began to charge up and the Raptors drew that much closer for the kill.

And then, before either of them could realize what was happening, Foxtrot Two's Phantoma detonated in a great explosion.

 _What the-!?_ Foxtrot One mentally called out as the shockwave hit his LEV, knocking his Phantoma over. None of the Raptors had struck, and the Mummyhead hadn't fired, so how…?

The answer soon came upon his angling his Phantoma's main camera up, bringing in a sight that Foxtrot One's own eyes widened in pure horror toward. The sight of twin eyes flashing ethereally, followed by the raising of an enlarged blade…

* * *

Jetting across the terrain as fast as her Phantoma's thruster could propel her, Sonia maintained her fire against the pursuing Raptors. Moving against the side of the canyon, she narrowly evaded one Raptor's slash, to which she swung her rifle and, using the barrel as a club, bashed the enemy frame into the canyon side, right before finishing it off with a bullet into its head. She then power jumped as another Raptor came slashing at her right, firing again as she evaded, but this frame was fast enough to raise its shield to deflect her attack. Regardless, she pressed on when she landed again, side stepping another Raptor's javelin strike while launching two missiles in response, forcing that frame to raise its shield as well and give her time to maneuver.

The contractor grit her teeth the surrounding Raptors launched javelins all around her, to which she evaded each and every one of them with a precision that was normally foreign to LEV pilots. Unlike the rest of Foxtrot Squad – which was undoubtedly wiped out to a man now - she had foreseen what was about to happen the moment the jamming – a particular kind of jamming that conventional ECM was incapable of generating – started, and had readied herself for what was to come. Unfortunately however, there was only so much that she could do against the Raptors with her present machine, and so was forced to fight defensively and wade it out. As well as hope that _proper_ help arrived in time.

That all said however, Sonia was far from completely helpless, even if she was stuck in an outmatched Phantoma. This was emphasized when one particular Raptor model, a close-range oriented Cyclops, dove and lunged at her with a characteristic punch attack. Not only did Sonia neatly evade the Cyclops' attack entirely, but she reacted just as quickly, grabbing the Cyclops with her arm and then swinging it over in a judo-style maneuver, which ended up with the enemy frame firmly plastered against the ground. From there, she wasted no time in stomping on its head, which housed its primary transceiver unit, effectively rendering the Orbital Frame "dead". However, she fired a single bullet into its anti-proton reactor just to be sure, with the corpse exploding vibrantly as she sped away.

The scattershot of a Mummyhead's twin phalanx forced her to power jump, to which she fired more shots at the assault type frame but was unable to break its shield. Groaning, she abandoned her MAC rifle for the time being and drew her taser, then doing something the Mummyhead, or whoever was controlling it, didn't see coming; she charged at it, making it appear that she was going for its head. Its target moving too fast to bring its guns at in time, the unmanned Orbital Frame raised its shield, to which Sonia then kicked her thrusters up and caused her Phantoma to ascend up and over the enemy frame, toward its unshielded back. One jab later, the Mummyhead was decapitated, to which she then fired a single missile to finish it off.

Quickly recovering her rifle, she jetted to the left, firing more shots at the offending Raptors, which were equally quick to raise their shields. Unfortunately there were too many of them to keep back at once, with two of them diving at her to slash with their swords. She had her Phantoma jet back to evade, almost plowing it directly into the canyon wall behind her. One of the Raptors dove in first, where it nearly decapitated her Phantoma; fortunately she managed to sidestep out of the way in time, where she then planted a bullet into the enemy frame's spinal cord, effectively bifurcating it. Its partner, meanwhile, launched a series of javelins at her as she skated the rim of the canyon, the energy spears implanting and detonating against the side as she went. She returned fire with her rifle, scoring a hit in the torso that detonated the anti-proton reactor, destroying the frame wholesale.

Even so, there were more Raptors coming in to replace the others, as evidenced by the increased javelin, bounder, phalanx and halbard attacks. Sonia managed to evade each and every one of them, but she knew all too well, that unless something changed and very soon, she herself wasn't going to last through this assault.

* * *

"How…?" Raven gaped in an uncharacteristic shock. "How is any of this possible…?"

"It is all as specified," the AI replied in its kind's standard monotone, taking Raven's exclamation literally.

In spite of the reply, Raven continued to look on in a mixture of disbelief and growing uncertainty. Before he had assumed he had discovered and boarded a random Type C or B Orbital Frame – certainly a powerful weapon to be sure, but otherwise just another in the line of Rikoah Hardiman's "great" legacy. Now, however, upon the answers he had received, everything was different. Such that Raven was _deeply_ afraid, for the first time he could remember.

Closing his eyes to force back his newfound dread, he seriously considered just exiting the frame and leaving it there in the dark. However, if what the frame's AI had told him was true, that in itself was impossible. His fate was sealed the moment he had boarded it; no, it had been sealed well before that, as impossible as it seemed. Either way, he knew there was no going back. "What's the present status of the powering sequence?"

"Powering sequence is presently at seventy-three percent completion," the AI answered, even providing a holographic window on the cockpit HUD to display the data.

Raven nodded. He didn't understand the process, but apparently the frame wasn't completely read to launch yet; it needed to draw on nearby Metatron reserves, which apparently were spread throughout Noctis, in order to effectively "jumpstart" itself. Yet another line of unanswered questions: how could there be so much Metatron in Noctis Labyrinthus? Was it another leftover from the BAHRAM days, or was it all placed at the same as this particular Orbital Frame? And much more, how had it all remained undetected for so long?

"This is all too much," he exclaimed in bewilderment, shaking his head. He then raised a hand as the HUD began to flash. "Don't reply to that," he said, stopping the AI from speaking again.

After a moment, he settled back into the chair. "Can you contact the outside?"

The AI took a moment to verify. "I cannot," she reported. "A jamming field has been set within the immediate area."

Raven looked up in alarm. That could only mean one thing. "What kind of jamming field?"

"Analyzing," the AI answered, before generating the requested data. "The field is a Metatron-enhanced electronic signal, generated by a Banshee."

Raven felt his blood ran cold at the following image of the frame in question. It was obviously a Raptor type, but with a pod-shaped back that extended above its head in a type of halo.

 _Raptors!?_ he exclaimed in renewed shock, the image causing a surge of memories to encompass him. Seeming legions of the skeletal, carrion-like Orbital Frames flying around an all too certain space colony, attacking both military and civilian units as they went…

He shook his head again to force the memories back. "How long until the powering sequence is complete!?" he demanded.

"Approximately seven minutes and twenty-three seconds," the AI reported dutifully.

Raven glowered at that. "Is there any way to speed up the process?"

"I can increase the transition rate," the AI stated. "However, it is recommended…"

"Do it!" Raven commanded, tightening his grip around the control orbs.

"Acknowledged," the AI replied, the designated indicator flashing. "Increasing transition rate by twenty-five percent."

The pulsating of the Metatron lines increased dramatically, but Raven couldn't relax yet. Not when the one thing that mattered to him was out there, fighting a losing battle against an oncoming horde.

 _Just hang in there a little longer Sonia._ Raven called out, then silently praying he wouldn't be too late.

* * *

 _Damn it!_ Sonia called out as her right arm, and the MAC rifle in its grip, was blown clean off by a halbard, which she had just narrowly evaded. She twisted around and fired back at the assault frame with her missiles, but there was no hope of those breaking through that shield. And even then she was forced to abandon her attack as two more Cyclops dove at her, both attacking with energy infused jabs that she was just barely able to jump away from. She then countered by redrawing her taser with her remaining hand and parrying the next series of arm thrusts, using the bulky weapon assembly to redirect the attacks away from her LEV, in order to by some maneuvering room.

Another explosion rocked her frame, indicating that she had been hit again. This time it had been by a Raptor's javelin, which cost her a large chunk of her thruster pack, including her left fin unit. She growled in frustration at that, right before spinning around to deflect _that_ enemy frame's following sword attack.

As she forced back the Raptor, she turned around to see that the Mummyhead was now attempting to flank her, launching a spray of phalanx fire at her direction. Again she leaped back and away from the energy shots, firing two more missiles at the long-range oriented frame, which simply raised its shield again to deflect. Sonia then moved to attack it at close-range, but by that point another Raptor was launching at her, slashing its swords as it went, cutting off a piece of her right shoulder in the process. She jetted away to gain distance, but the Raptor responded by throwing out geysers, nearly ensnaring her. Only a power jump up and over saved her from being immobilized.

Sonia glowered as the Raptor drove forward, only to be supported by two others of its type, keeping her on the evasive. It was really all she could do now; before she had managed to catch whoever she was fighting against offguard, as LEVs should have been easy targets for Orbital Frames. Now however, the enemy controllers had figured out that she was an ace, and so had taken direct control of the Raptors attacking her, gradually overwhelming her through greater synchronization and tactical application. Whoever "they" were, Sonia forwardly admitted they were _good_.

 _If only I had Bastet!_ she admonished as she maneuvered around another Cyclops jab. The enemy close-combat frame simply pressed the attack, executing two more additional punches that Sonia was forced to sidestep around, to which she countered with her taser. However, the enemy frame foresaw the counter and retreated back, to which Sonia fired another set of missiles out to dissuade it from further pursuit, allowing her to gain additional distance.

In doing so, another Raptor launched at her, laser swords engaged for the finish. Fortunately, Sonia was fast enough to parry the attack, but was forced back as the Raptor brought both of its swords against her, holding her in place as she intersected her taser underneath its forearms. And with the Metatron enhanced strength of the Orbital Frame pressing against her LEV's single arm, forcing her unit into a kneel, it wouldn't be long before the enemy broke through her defense…

And then, as abruptly as it had occurred, the jamming instantly ceased with Sonia's sensors and communications restored. Suddenly renewed of hope, she forced the Raptor's swords up so that she could deliver a solid kick into its chest, sending it back several meters. The "contractor" knew exactly what had just happened, and _who_ was now moving in to support her.

"Beta Leader to Alpha Four, we're here," the call came as a new set of signals, four of them, entered into range. "I apologize for the wait. It took us a while to track down that Banshee."

Upon that announcement, Sonia looked up to see four new Orbital Frames enter into Noctis, beginning their own attack runs. Compared to the Raptors, it was quite apparent that these were an entirely different breed; far more humanoid designs, ones that might have been considered angelic in profile, had it not been for their standardized black colors. Red Metatron lines ran across all of them as they charged in, attacking the Raptors with right arm mounted blades or firing upon them with standard shot, burst or homing laser based attacks. And whereas she had struggled, the newcomers easily overwhelmed their opposition, obliterating the Raptors by the dozens upon their first pass.

One in particular flew over her Phantoma, waving at her as it passed. Compared to the obsidian black of the other three, this one was colored in a rather bright turquoise. Needless to say, Sonia smirked as she waved back at that particular frame. "Better late than never, as the saying goes Beta," she replied.

* * *

Within the cockpit of her Orbital Frame Erinys, Major Rebecca Hunter returned the smirk toward the one-armed Phantoma. It had been over a year since she had seen its pilot, and she was quite appreciative that she was still alive. And much more, her being forced to pilot a LEV as part of her cover hadn't deadened her skills. "You can take a breather," she called out as she swung her frame around. "We'll manage things from here."

Not bothering to wait for the reply, Rebecca put all power to her wing binders and charged forward, reextending her right arm blade. The enemy Raptor turned upon her approach, but that was all it was able to do; a single diagonal slash through its torso ended its function. Another Raptor, seemingly intent on avenging its comrade, charged at her from the left, but Rebecca was much faster, turning around and firing three blood red shots into the enemy frame, obliterating it as well. A third followed on from there, to which she charged her frame's energy and executed a burst slash, demolishing the Type D unit in a single stroke.

Rebecca's sensors then beeped in warning; one of the Mummyheads was now tracking her. At that, she spun and evaded the resultant halbards, driving her unit directly at the enemy assault frame. The Mummyhead attempted to reverse and distance itself, but the Erinys was much faster, allowing Rebecca to come upon the Mummyhead and execute a series of slashes against the sarcophagus-like form. Upon the latter's destruction, the host Raptor broke away, but Rebecca continued the attack, slashing the Raptor apart before it could properly defend itself.

Again, for what seemed like the thousandth time since she had first received it, Rebecca marveled at the performance of her frame. Though it might not have been as powerful as Jehuty and the rest, the aptly titled Erinys was all but unstoppable, at least as far as Type Cs went. Even her old AlterNeith couldn't compare to its performance, and though it lacked Selkis' raw power, it more than made up for it in sheer mobility. After all, the Erinys was essentially a refined form of her late father's – yes she still thought of _him_ as such – Idolo.

"Not bad Lead!" Beta Two called out as his standard black Erinys shot by, driving its blade into the torso of a Cyclops, bifurcating it in a single pass. He then ducked under the jab of another Cyclops, to which he brought his blade about and slashed upward, halving the close-combat unit. "Even Rully would have been impressed by all of that!"

"Stay focused Axel!" Rebecca called out to her subordinate – and husband – as she charged at another Mummyhead. The enemy frame launched its phalanx at her, but it was a futile effort at best; the Erinyes, as their name emphasized, simply could not be stopped. One burst slash later and the Mummyhead had joined the first in oblivion. "Still with us Three and Four?"

"Still here Lead!" came the rather exasperated voice of Beta Three as he and Four dove against another group of Raptors. Though they were not quite on par with her and Axel, they did their part quite well, as signified by the number of destroyed enemy frames in their wake. "No way these pissant Type Ds are going to hinder us!"

"Good!" Rebecca replied appreciatively as she parried the slash of another Raptor, then counterattacked. She then dashed and flanked it, cutting off its head as she passed.

* * *

 _Always nice to have friends in high places._ Sonia thought as she watched the Erinyes go about their work in the exact fashion of their namesake. Again she wished she had been in her frame, but now it a different reason. She was missing out on all the fun.

No sooner than she thought that did her sensors beep in warning yet again. Another group of Raptors was closing in, and it wasn't hard to guess who they were targeting.

"Figures," Sonia muttered as she reengaged her taser and awaited the oncoming charge. Sure enough, the Raptors appeared, laser swords armed and all flying at her as one. She doubted she actually defeat them, as damaged as her Phantoma was, but she could at least hold them off until one of the Erinyes came to her support.

As such, she was entirely unprepared for what happened next. Just as they were about to strike her, the Raptors, one after another, broke away from their flight paths, instead ascending upward, seemingly to attack the Erinyes. That was when, seemingly out of Hell's own shadow, an enemy that Sonia knew _automatically_ that she could not take on appeared, lunging at her with its blade.

 _Dear god!_ Sonia barely managed to think as she put all power into her thrusters, narrowly dodging the initial slash; parrying would have been a futile effort. The enemy frame continued its attack however, executing two more slashes, leaving large cuts in the Phantoma's torso but by some miracle not doing any critical damage. Sonia retaliated by firing all of her remaining missiles at her new adversary as she withdrew, but the enemy frame simply returned to the open air, launching a swarm of homing lasers in the process. The weaving green lines easily intercepted and destroyed each and every one of the missiles before they could make contact.

With no further hindrance, the enemy frame charged down, blade raised for the kill. To that, Sonia, immediately throwing aside her taser, put her Phantoma into another kneel before reaching out and grasping the enemy weapon at its base. As a result, only the tip of the blade managed to strike, impaling itself into her Phantoma's left shoulder, but otherwise not causing any further damage. However, just like the Raptor that she had held back before, Sonia knew she would not be able to withstand the enemy frame's strength for long. A fact that the enemy runner realized all too well, as his or her frame's camera eye sensors flashed a deep, vehement scarlet into the Phantoma's mono-eye.

Fortunately, after what seemed like an eternity of holding the enemy at bay, help arrived in the form of Rebecca's Erinys, which swooped in from above with its own blade ready to strike. Upon its approach however, the enemy frame disengaged and jetted back, narrowly evading the turquoise Erinys' slash.

"What is this…?" Rebecca breathed at the sight of the enemy frame, simultaneously putting her own between it and Sonia's Phantoma.

Slashing its weapon - a large, forked blade that replaced its right forearm - about, the enemy frame assumed a combat pose. It was quite obviously a Type B, but neither Rebecca nor Sonia had ever seen such an Orbital Frame before. Even Rebecca's battle computer failed to identify it.

Painted in a deep, dark pinkish tone with green Metatron lines, the frame held a slim, feminine form to itself, not unlike certain BAHRAM designs. It featured a stylized torso and shoulders, while its head was also feminine in design, crowned with four fins coming off its cheeks and temple. Two wing binders extended from its back, which were obviously its primary form of propulsion. Combined with the aforementioned arm blade, the enemy frame, in spite of its pink color, looked outright menacing.

At that, the enemy frame's eyes flashed again as it renewed its charge, this time at the Erinys. Not able to evade in time – the enemy OF was quite fast – Rebecca instead raised her shield to deflect the enemy blade, then dropped it upon the latter's recoil so that she execute a counterslash. However her adversary was just as quick at evasion, jetting back to avoid the slash, then launching three responding shots at the Erinys. Both Rebecca and Sonia evaded those, with the latter taking the opportunity to recover her taser – now her last remaining weapon - while the former attempted to flank the enemy frame.

Before her blade could make contact, the enemy frame spun and danced away, then engaged its thrusters and shot up into the air to join the battle at large. Gritting her teeth, Rebecca launched after her, firing shots of her own as she ascended. The pink frame danced around these as well, right before parrying Rebecca's following blade attack.

* * *

"Powering sequence complete," the AI announced as the indicator flashed, then disappeared. "Now ready for combat operations."

Raven closed his eyes and took a deep, final breath. It was time.

"Nevermore," he muttered with finality, before opening his eyes once again. _"Launch!"_

Upon that command, the frame's Metatron lines solidified and illuminated. As did its own eyes, which flashed in a foreboding crimson.

* * *

With the precision and grace of two ace runners, the blue Erinys and its mysterious opponent danced throughout the air, slashing and shooting at one another while the Raptors and other Erinyes fought around them. The enemy frame slashed, only for Rebecca to duck under its blade sweep then dash forward to impale. However, the enemy frame twirled out of the way, simultaneously executing a spin slash, to which Rebecca put her own machine into a midair back flip, neatly evading it in turn. She countered by firing a swarm of homing lasers, but to this the pink frame simply raised its shield to defend.

The mysterious frame went into its own dash as soon as the Erinys reoriented itself, aiming to cleave it in two. Fortunately Rebecca saw it coming and parried the attack with her blade, instigating an exchange between the two frames. Both slashed, parried and maneuvered around one another, seeking an opening, _any_ opening. However, the skill of both runners held, effectively keeping the other at bay, until Rebecca performed a burst slash that drove the enemy frame off, allowing her to gain some distance.

Breathing heavily, Rebecca's mind raced as she still tried to identify the enemy frame, as well as its runner potentially. Through her time in Radium Lavans' elite Sobek unit, she, and Axel with her, had run numerous Orbital Frames, from basic manned Raptors to their AlterNeiths to her Selkis, as well as researched upon several others that BAHRAM had yet to field or NUT had yet to fully produce. However, for the life of her she could not recall this particular model. It seemed almost completely different from the frames she had seen eleven years ago; in fact, she wasn't even sure if it was a leftover BAHRAM model.

That being said however, she did find it infuriating on some level, and not just because of its runner's skill. Its winged helm and pink color scheme reminded her too much of Dolores. Those alone made her want to destroy it; there was no way this monstrosity was connected to her friend in any way. She didn't dismiss the idea that its design borrowed from Isis, however.

Gritting her teeth and readying her blade, Rebecca was about to renew her attack when her sensors suddenly lit up in warning. A tremor was erupting from the ground below. Alongside a massive energy surge.

"What now!?" she called out, having no idea of what was about to come.

* * *

Placing her Phantoma back into a kneel to stabilize it, Sonia analyzed her sensors. Whatever was happening, she would have bet good money that it wasn't natural. A bet that she would have won based on her sensors alone, which simultaneously identified a massive energy surge throughout Noctis. A massive energy surge that was fueled by an all too familiar source.

 _This can't be…!_ Sonia thought as she looked over the readings, which identified numerous Metatron deposits throughout the canyon. She didn't bother wondering why her LEV's sensors, or those of the Erinyes, hadn't detected them initially; that could wait for later. For now, she was concerned with where all this energy was being focused on. The installation that Raven had previously entered.

"Foxtrot Nine to Foxtrot Ten, come in!" she called out over the comlink, desperately trying to raise her wingmate. "Repeat, Foxtrot Nine to Foxtrot Ten, come in!"

Soon, the energy surge became such that Sonia, as well as those above her, could actually see the energy surge, taking the form of crimson gusts that flowed toward the aforementioned focusing pointed. Blood red lightning danced across the canyon walls and surrounding basins, causing some of the latter to detonate upon contact, while energy based cyclones came into being, performing their own dances across the labyrinth floor.

And then, all came to seeming fruition as the mesa erupted into a great red flash of light. One that spread throughout the labyrinth, encompassing all within and above.

* * *

 **Margaritifer, Mars**

"What is this!?" she called out as the central monitor flashed in pure light, threatening to blind all that had been watching the battle at hand.

Amongst their number, only _he_ , with his single eye, focused through the light and what was happening underneath.

* * *

 **Noctis Labyrinthus  
Tharsis, Mars**

After several moments, the light at last clear and stabilized. In its place however, a sheer pillar of energy had erupted, extending from the Martian surface into space itself. A pillar of energy glowed in an ethereal light, not unlike that of a second Sol.

It was from within this light that _it_ rose, in the form of its visage.

Bathed in the flowing aura and appearing to glow brightly and darkly at the same time, this single Orbital Frame shone as its narrowed red eyes, menacing and cold, gazed forward. Its jet black and grey armor hummed and vibrated as if alive, its articulate face plate lowering into view while its arms remained crossed over its chest. Its large wings split into six separate binders, spreading and extending around the back into a narrowed circumference, with only the connection roots keeping the wings attached to the body. And behind, the frame's tail cord, which ended in a single blade-shaped wedge, whipped to and fro as if representing eagerness on the part of the machine.

Seemingly awakened from its slumber, the Orbital Frame Anubis ascended into the skies of Tharsis, emanating death and darkness from every part of its being. And from its resurrection, chaos would reign supreme.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Hello all. Not sure how many of you have actually picked up on this story, but whoever you are, welcome and thank you for doing so. _Zone of the Enders_ needs all the help it can get these days.

Anyway, some of you may be wondering why I'm bothering to write this story, especially in comparison to _Code Geass Megiddo_ and _Mobile Suit Gundam Alpha_. Well, as I said, ZOE needs all the help it can get, and I figure if no one at Konami is going to give ZOE love, then I sure as hell will. This is, after all, the series that first inspired me to write.

Anyway, much like with _Megiddo_ and _Alpha_ , this will take a backseat to _Black Sun_ , but I nonetheless will write it all the same. Not sure how frequently I will, but it's definitely something I want to work on. So that said, sit back, relax and enjoy.


	3. Chapter II: God of Death

_"Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds."_  
\- J. Robert Oppenheimer

 **Chapter II: God of Death**

 **Noctis Labyrinthus  
Tharsis, Mars  
February 4, 2183**

 _It can't be…!_ Rebecca thought in clear horror toward the dark image before her, rising into the night sky as true death incarnate. It was impossible; that very orbital frame had been destroyed nine years ago! Vanquished within the heart of Phobos by Dingo Egret, saving the human race, and all that was reality, from the complete destruction that Aumaan had nearly brought about.

And yet, there it was once again, no more than a few dozen meters away from her, ascending into the air on its six wing binders, tail whipping about as it rose. Sure, it was somewhat different from its last form; its wing binders were physically attached to its back – as per its original configuration – its armor was an even darker shade of obsidian than previous, and its tail now ended in a blade shaped wedge instead of being untipped. And yet all the same, it retained its original jackal headed visage, as well as emanated a sheer force and power that Rebecca remembered all too well. All marking it as the God of Death given physical form.

"Beta One, respond!" Rebecca distantly heard her husband's voice call out over the comlink, just as his own black Erinys drifted closer to her. If anyone of those present knew about her previous experiences with BAHRAM's most powerful orbital frame, it would have been him. As best evidenced by the full urgency behind his tone. "Repeat, Beta One, respond!"

The other two Erinyes runners also seemed hesitant to proceed, while on the ground Sonia could only standby and watch as the universe's worst nightmare made its grand return. And of course, there were those who weren't present in Noctis Labyrinthus, yet watching the battle, and that which was transpiring, all the same. Undoubtedly they too had their own emotional reactions to the black demon's virtual rise from the grave, especially as more than a few of them had fought in the Wars nine years ago.

And yet, even if merged together, their fear and caution toward the newly reborn OF would never match the sheer terror that Rebecca felt welling up inside of her. A terror that she had carried with her for ten years, stemming from that fateful duel in the canyons of Cryse. Where she herself had learned the power of Anubis, and through it the power of Aumaan…

That all said however, she wasn't so overtaken by the terror that she failed to notice that the Raptors not only remained present, but were still flying about. Only now however, they were concentrated on Anubis, their red mono-eyes fixed squarely on the black frame, apparently analyzing it. And with them, the pink frame that she had been battling against also appeared transfixed, gazing up toward the winged jackal with its own interest, though for obvious reasons Rebecca couldn't tell whether its runner was overcome with his or her own terror or if he or she were displaying another emotion toward the newcomer's return.

And then, acting as one, the Raptors reengaged their respective weapons and put power into their own wing binders, charging head on toward Anubis, which remained cross-armed as they approached. All while Rebecca's sensors beeped in warning; additional enemy units, all Type D Orbital Frames, were en route…

* * *

Crimson energy pulsating around him, Raven, hands remaining firmly upon the control orbs, gazed out from his cockpit monitor over his surroundings. It was, unfortunately, as he had expected; Foxtrot Squadron was completely wiped out, with his sensors only picking up Sonia's Phantoma – which he privately thanked God for – as well as the signal of his own abandoned unit below. The rest had easily been destroyed, though for obvious reasons Raven felt little remorse to their deaths. If anything, it meant he had fewer tormentors to deal with in the future.

Beyond those, however, there were several Metatron based energy signatures about, with the majority being identified as various kinds of Raptors, from the standard literally barebones primary models to the bulbous Mummyheads to the somewhat bulkier Cyclops. Outside of that lineup, there were also four Type C rated frames and a single Type B frame, but unlike the Raptors, his computer was unable to identify their makes and models. Even their IFF could not be registered, though Raven was willing to bet that the Type C units were affiliated with the UNSF in some way; as much as they aesthetically reminded him of the original prototype Idolo, it was doubtful that they were leftover BAHRAM units, especially as there were scattered Raptor remains about that area of the labyrinth. The Type B, on the other hand, he had no idea, other than its runner having poor taste in personal colors.

"This is all unreal…" Raven muttered as he closed his eyes, still coming to terms with all that was happening. First the out of nowhere incursion into Noctis, then the mysterious door that apparently led to an abyss, one with an exceedingly long pathway. Now he was in the orbital frame that was the centerpiece behind the Aumaan Crisis; the very machine that, through Aumaan itself, nearly wiped out the whole of existence. All on top of the present battleground, which now included other orbital frames as well.

And that didn't include all he had learned just after he had climbed into the cockpit. A line of thinking that he did well not to consider at this time.

"I assure you this is well within the scope of reality," DELPHI, the AI that apparently managed Anubis, replied, treating the exclamation as if it had been directed toward her. "It is recommended that you relax."

Sniffing at that, Raven resisted the urge to chuckle ironically. _A little hard to when you're in the middle of a combat zone._ he thought somewhat derisively toward the AI, which was now the closest thing he had to gaining proper answers. Despite all that it had told him to this point.

In a way he supposed it was fitting. He had heard many a story regarding Jehuty's AI ADA and its support of Leo Stenbuck – a name that, to this day and in spite of all of its accomplishments, _still_ rubbed him the wrong way – and Dingo Egret during the Antilia Raid and Crisis respectively. Thus it made sense that Anubis, being Jehuty's evil twin, would have one of its own. Though he was still figuring out how to deal with it.

"Enemy approaching," DELPHI suddenly warned, sensors beeping simultaneously. Sure enough, the Raptors – or whoever was directing them – had apparently decided they had flitted around enough and were now moving into engage him. All the while the manned orbital frames appeared to stand by and watch. "Be careful not to get surrounded."

Despite everything that was happening, Raven found himself actually anticipating their approach. If there was one thing he could do now, it was take advantage of the situation; he was in the cockpit of one of the most powerful weapons to ever exist, about to be engaged by adversaries he would have had a hell of a time fighting in his LEV. There was no way he wasn't going to try out his new ride.

 _Well then,_ he thought as his hands tightened that much more around the orbs. _Let's see what you can do, Anubis._

Eyes flaring crimson in apparent response, the superior orbital frame uncrossed its arms and extended its right outward, manifesting its all too familiar spear – itself a notably more ornate, larger bladed design than originally. From there, it engaged its wing binders, letting off six streams of blood red thrust that instantly put it into a power dash, one that brought it straight at the nearest Raptor. Mono-eye illuminating fiercely, the Type D was quick to detect the jackal god's approach, thereby bringing its own laser swords to bear.

Naturally the skeletal OF was unable to deflect the spear in time, with Anubis impaling it through its chest. Then, just as promptly, the jackal god twisted around and flung the stricken frame into the side of a nearby canyon, where it immediately fragmented upon impact. Two more Raptors came flying in after it, but again Raven was faster, firing off a crimson beam shot that obliterated one of them before it could raise its shield. The second, however, managed to deflect the shot meant for it, to which it launched a javelin at Anubis. Not even bothering to raise its own shield, Raven spun his spear around to deflect it and then dashed away, counterfiring as he gained some distance. The Raptor in turn raised its shield again to deflect.

At that, another Raptor came charging in to slash at Anubis' side. Raising the unbladed end of the spear to deflect the initial attack, Raven then twisted around and lunged the bladed end forward, to which the Raptor narrowly evaded. The two then began to exchange slashes and parries, with the Raptor only barely managing to deflect Anubis' attacks; as such, it wasn't long before Raven managed to break through its defense and inflict twin cuts onto its frame. However, before he could finish it off, the initial Raptor came charging back in, apparently moving to support its comrade, to which Raven was forced to gun his thrusters and ascend up to dodge. He then counterattacked by launching a swarm of homing lasers, the zigzagging beams easily obliterating the two Raptors at once.

Four more Raptors and a single Cyclops, moved in after that, while two Mummyheads remained on the outskirts to provide fire support. Dodging the resultant halbard fire, as well as the initial punch of the Cyclops, Raven flitted back, only then raising his shield to deflect the following sword slash of one of the Raptors. A hardened smash with the spear's pole easily destroyed that one, only for two more to come flying in, to which Raven fired several more shots to dissuade their advance. From there, he swung around and charged at one of them, smashing the spear against its sword, only to force the energy blade away and bifurcate the Raptor's spine, effectively breaking it into halve, then finishing the top half with a following strike. He then followed up by spearing the opposite Raptor through the eye sensor, then causing it to detonate when he slashed further down and struck the anti-proton reactor.

It was then that the Cyclops attacked once more, attempting to smash its pronged fist into Anubis' back, to which Raven twisted the frame around and deflected with his spear. In the midst of that, his sensors beeped once more, warning him that the Mummyheads had locked onto him again. As such, he was forced to smack the Cyclops away with his spear handle before dashing away, narrowly evading a phalanx spread. At that, Raven charged a burst attack, which took the form of a crimson orb in Anubis' hand, which was then flung at one of the Mummyheads, destroying the dome-shaped carapiece but just barely missing the Raptor core, which managed to escape at the right moment. Cursing, Raven watched as the Raptor, followed by its remaining comrade, charged at him while the Cyclops again moved to strike at his back and the other Mummyhead moved toward his right, cannon barrels aglow.

Even so, the newfound runner remained undeterred. Dashing to evade the twin halbard shots, Anubis then spun around and swept its spear, destroying the two Raptors simultaneously as they were about to attack. From there, it turned again to form its shield, deflecting the Cyclops' strike as well. Rather than counterattack directly however, Raven dropped the shield so that he could grab the Cyclops, to which he flung it directly into the path of the Mummyhead's halbards, obliterating it as well. And finally, he then gunned Anubis' thrusters and charged directly at the Mummyhead, which now had abandoned its attack and was attempting to retreat for additional distance. Despite its effort however, there was no way it could outrun Anubis, which charged in, circled around and impaled its spear through the Raptor and into the carapiece, causing it to detonate like the others.

That wasn't the end of it, as Raven half-expected. No sooner than the Mummyhead fell did his sensors beep in warning once more.

"Additional enemies approaching," DELPHI added alongside, just as additional Type D signals entered the field, moving toward his position.

"Nevermore," Raven exclaimed simply, before spinning Anubis' spear and renewing his own charge, where he launched himself toward the nearest Raptor once again.

* * *

 **Margaritifer, Mars**

Near silence reigned as all attention was directed to the main monitor, where the action continued to play out. A near silence that was accompanied by a cold, overpowering dread as the spectators watched as their newly reemerged worst nightmare did battle with the would-be aggressors, now striking down by the virtual dozens as they kept up the assault. They had all heard the stories and seen the footage - all taken from the survivors and leftover fragments of the Wars - in some way or another, but it was only now that they beheld it. Beheld the true power of Anubis as it laid all opposition to waste, seemingly unstoppable as it slew Raptor after Raptor. All without as much as slowing down.

It was a newfound experience, even for him. Yes he had fought in the Wars, as well as witnessed the power of higher end Orbital Frames firsthand, but he had _never_ seen Anubis himself, at least outside of the archives. He had long considered himself lucky in this regard, as it was quite doubtful he would have survived the encounter. Now however, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to feel, except the cold, creeping terror that was gradually welling up in his stomach. A terror that he had not felt in nine years, not since he had taken to Dingo Egret's charge into Vascilia so long ago. Were they headed toward a similar outcome to that?

Not even his XO was spared from the terror; even without looking directly at her, he could feel it inside of her, reflected in her own eyes. She too had fought in the Wars – at least a smaller part of it – though quite unlike him she had done so from the cockpit of an Orbital Frame herself. Out of all of those present, he would have expected her to be used to that kind of power and destruction, and yet there she was, herself in looking upon the resurrected frame with palpable horror. As though she were gazing upon the Devil itself as it went about its work.

"It was destroyed…" he heard her breath, terror emanating from the depths of her voice. Not so loud that those around them could hear it, but loud enough for him to pick up. "It was destroyed nine years ago…!"

"Apparently it resurrected," he replied dryly, though he felt exactly the same inside. "That seems to be happening more and more lately."

She nodded in acknowledgment to that. Radium Lavans' return from the grave wasn't that long ago. Nor the OTED with it. "How do we proceed?" she questioned. "If that really is Anubis, then nothing in our inventory will match it."

He nodded to that as well, considering. Short of Jehuty flying in to save the day, he knew she was right; none of their own machines would so much as touch Anubis in a full confrontation. Especially if Nohman had been resurrected with it.

Fortunately, the latter didn't seem to be the case. Though the power of Anubis was undeniable, there was something different about its combat style. Something less madness driven specifically; as if its runner wasn't hellbent on the absolute destruction of the physical plane…

That was when another thought occurred to him. One that he only saw the possibility of now, seeing Anubis fight and recalling the earlier mission into Noctis beforehand. Could…could _he_ have been the runner in Nohman's place?

Unfortunately he had no way of verifying that, though if it were the truth it would have changed _everything_. For the time being however, he knew his objectives. "Regardless, we'll at least give it one hell of a fight," he said, before looking over to one of the operators. "Prepare to launch all available forces."

As that operator began to carry out his orders, he looked to the XO as well. "You better get into Minerva as well," he said, earning a nod from her. "And have Mr. Legato join you with Gilgamesh."

Despite her feelings toward the latter – which were momentarily evident through the tightening of her lips – she knew that was the best option. "And Alpha Three?"

He shook his head reluctantly. "She has no choice but to standby in her present machine," he said. "Though if there's an opening for transfer…"

"Understood," the XO nodded again, only then departing.

Once she disappeared into the turbolift, he turned back to the main monitor. Where Anubis, having just embedded its spear into the head of another Cyclops, remained to battle.

* * *

 **Noctis Labyrinthus  
Tharsis, Mars**

Ripping the spear blade free of the Cyclops' head, Raven proceeded to have Anubis kick the stricken frame away, where it smashed into the nearby canyon wall. He was then forced to dash back as another of its brethren came charging in, throwing an empowered jab at where Anubis' head had been. He would have counterattacked, but simultaneously another Raptor came in, slashing its own blades about and forcing Raven to maneuver Anubis away yet again. The Raptor pressed attack by chucking a javelin, but that was of little issue, with Anubis simply intercepting it with a spear swing, then returning fire with a shot attack. The Raptor detonated expectedly, from which the Cyclops surged forward once more, this time forcing Raven to raise Anubis' shield. Only when the initial attack was deflected did he lower the shield and behead enemy frame, right before smashing the rest of the body away.

 _Such power…_ Raven marveled as another pair of Raptors came barreling at him, blades brought to bear, which he easily intercepted and parried with Anubis' spear. It was almost nothing to him, nothing to hold them back. Nor was it any effort to overpower both of them, breaking the bladelock before spinning his polearm around to strike both of them simultaneously. And when a Mummyhead emerged from well behind the falling remnants, it was just as easy to engage his thrusters and evade its halbard attack. While a following burst shot destroyed the enemy frame's carapiece, thereby allowing Raven to dash in and finish off the Raptor itself just as smoothly and effortlessly. _The power of an Orbital Frame…_

"Additional enemies approaching," DELPHI warned yet again as the sensor display flashed to show the newcomer signals. Exhaling through his nostrils in slight frustration – this was the third or fourth wave incoming – Raven turned Anubis around to face the newcomers. Immediately he launched another homing laser swarm, which easily took out a fair number of the charging Raptors, but more than a few were able to either evade or go on unhindered. No matter, Raven felt as he took down several more of them with Anubis' standard beam shots, then being forced to reform its spear and defend against the oncoming laser sword strikes. More Raptors were obliterated through the responding spear attacks, and at least one was destroyed by the whip of Anubis' tail, demonstrating the functionality of the bladed tip.

* * *

Remaining at ground level, Sonia, retained as she was to her Phantoma, could only watch as the battle above proceeded. As with those around her, the scene was almost surreal, perhaps even outright impossible, to her; the legendary Anubis, returned from the dead, decimating legions as it had through the Crisis. The mere concept was frightening enough; even without Aumaan, Anubis had been widely hailed as the most powerful Orbital Frame to exist, such that, for a time, even Jehuty was unable to match it. Hundreds, perhaps even thousands or millions, had perished – whether in battle or through indiscriminate slaughter – under its power, while the whole of Mars had trembled from its very presence within BAHRAM's ranks. And now, nine years after its initial destruction, it was active once more. And the whole of Mars was to tremble again from its resurrection.

And yet, with that fear she felt inside of her also came a form of certainty. A feeling that, amongst those present and those watching from a distance, was surely unique to her alone. After all, it wasn't hard to guess who Anubis' present runner was; it hadn't been that long since he had opened and entered that mysterious doorway at the edge of the labyrinth. Just as she was able to depict that particular fighting style, even after it had been adapted to the power of an Orbital Frame and the usage of a spear.

"Raven…" Sonia murmured under her breath, her eyes remaining transfixed on the jackal god's destructive path. There could be no mistake; it had to be him. Though she obviously didn't understand how or why, she at least knew that much to be fact.

That in mind however, Sonia again found herself increasingly angered over not being in her own orbital frame. Though she was unsure if she would be aiding Raven in destroying the Raptors – or even if he would have actually needed her help, given all that was occurring now – she could have actually joined the fight if necessary. Hell, she would have, at the very, very least, been airborne rather than confined by Mars' gravity well. Instead, she was stuck in her LEV, already missing an arm and forced to remain at the bottom of the labyrinth. All the while five other orbital frames hovered nearby, they themselves transfixed.

And then, that number decreased as one frame – the one Sonia least wanted – suddenly became active. Elaborately bringing about its arm blade, the pink frame gunned its thrusters and launched itself into an ascending climb. Directly at Anubis, which remained otherwise focused at that time.

Reacting quickly, such that she didn't even bother thinking, Sonia switched her comm. system to broadband and shouted in warning. "Foxtrot Ten, behind you!"

* * *

Ears ringing from Sonia's warning, Raven had Anubis turn just in time to see the pink frame slash at him. Out of reflex he raised Anubis left hand, just catching the tip of the forked blade with it, right before throwing it back and then thrusting his own spear in turn. However, much faster than any of the Raptors had moved, the pink frame jetted back before the spear could connect, right before launching a green beam shot of its own. Thus forcing Raven to defend by re-erecting his shield, only for him to counterattack just as quickly, launching a swarm of homing lasers in response. From there, he rebrandished his spear and charged again as the pink frame evaded and even deflected some of the lasers with its own shield, spinning and maneuvering it in a series of elaborate maneuvers.

Even now, Raven had no idea what to make of the pinkette. Though his experience with and knowledge of Orbital Frames were quite limited, he had never seen nor heard of this kind of model before. And the fact he couldn't identify its IFF was even more troubling, though he hazarded a guess that it belonged to one of the myriad BAHRAM remnants that were plaguing the Sol System as of late. Or perhaps it was one of the members of the Mars Angels – he recalled there being three of them – having somehow gotten her hands on a higher end OF. Whatever the case, there was no way the UNSF would have a frame in that horrid color, which alone warranted its destruction in his opinion.

Working toward the latter goal, Raven charged and slashed at the enemy frame, only for it to intercept his attack with its arm blade. He frowned at this before reversing himself, right before the enemy frame executed a counterslash of its own. Though his spear technically had greater reach, the enemy frame's arm blade was quite large and imposing. Fighting at close-range was tricky as a result, but it wasn't anything Raven felt he couldn't handle. Such as it was when the pinkette lunged at him again, only for Anubis to make a microdash back before the enemy blade could sweep through its torso. However, the enemy frame was quick on the recovery and executed a following, overhead attack, only for Raven to evade just as neatly. He then returned fire with several beam shots, but his adversary easily raised its shield to deflect.

Sneering at the enemy frame's quick responses, Raven then supercharged a quick burst and launched it, hoping to catch the pinkette while its shield was still raised. Unfortunately, the enemy frame was fast enough to drop the shield and evade, right before launching a homing laser swarm of its own, thus putting Raven on the evasion this time around. As he maneuvered around the labyrinth, taking advantage of the canyon walls to effectively "drive" the lasers into them, Raven had to admit that, lack of taste notwithstanding, the enemy runner was _good_. Definitely an ace, which probably meant he or she – most likely she – was another BAHRAM leftover in some way. Yet again however, nothing, or no one, came to mind, as he couldn't recall any particular runner favoring that color scheme, much less that orbital frame model.

 _And even then, how would she have survived the Crusade?_ Raven thought as he dodged the last of the lasers, which slammed into the canyon walls with the rest of them. None of it made sense, but that wasn't Raven's immediate problem, which was in the process of diving after Anubis, arm blade once more ready to slash as a pair of neon green eyes blazed from behind its visor. At that, Raven raised Anubis' spear to deflect the attack, then quickly counterattacking with a thrust of his own, causing his opponent to parry in turn. Even so, Raven pressed the attack, causing an exchange of the respective blades to take place, with the pink frame attempting to reap while Anubis thrust and swept. All complimented by attempted point blank shots, as well as either frame's respective burst attacks, but neither one was able to cause any serious damage to the other.

The dance then ended abruptly as the pinkette suddenly charged Anubis, again attempting to reap, only for Raven to intersect his frame's polearm. Their respective long arms crisscrossed, the two orbital frames seemingly glared into the other, with Anubis' narrowed crimson eyes gazing directly into the emerald eyes behind that featureless visor, red and green Metatron lines pulsating throughout. The former's gaze was matched by its runner, with Raven, teeth grit and hands clenched ever tightly against the control orbs, stared hard into the opposite frame's eyes. Imagining his opponent was doing the same to him.

And then contact was lost as the pink frame suddenly kicked Anubis' torso, sending the black frame sailing back several meters. It then followed up with a burst attack, launching an emerald tinted orb at its opponent. Naturally however, Raven was able to recover fast, and so evaded the orb, right before countering with another homing laser swarm. One that put the pink frame into evasion as well, though it again mitigated much of the laser fire by raising its shield.

* * *

Breathing heavily with sweat all but pouring down her forehead, Rebecca's red eyes nonetheless remained fixed onto her cockpit monitor, watching as the black and pink titans continued to clash. The more the battle developed, the more she realized that her worst nightmare had well and truly become a reality. Before she may have held some doubts; that the frame before her merely held the image of Anubis, that it could be defeated with the right adversary as Dingo Egret had proven, that much of its power was lost in between Aumaan and its present resurrection. That it was not the same frame she had duel against, and nearly lost her life toward, nine years ago.

Yet, as she watched the black frame do battle, whether against the Raptors or that strange pink unit, she found those possibilities grow hollower and hollower, until she at last came to the inevitable conclusion. It really was Anubis. Nohman might not have been its runner, as he had likely remained dead, but the frame itself was the true God of Death. There could be no other explanation, means toward justifying that all too familiar power and performance, which had completely outmatched and overwhelmed her nearly a decade before. Power and performance that was only hindered, and only marginally, by the clear but relative inexperience of its current runner, who Rebecca had yet to recognize.

And with that image came the memories. The blare of warning klaxons as her father's deputy commander reported an unidentified bogey advancing upon their base. The sounds of weapons fire and explosions as the mysterious newcomer broke through every barrier that was put in place. The sight of that jackal visage looming over her, Axel and Rully as they just managed to reach the hangar deck, seemingly staring death straight on. The voice of her father calling out the runner's "expensive joke", followed by said runner – then unafflicted by Metatron overexposure – emerging from the cockpit, casually mocking her father in turn.

All followed by the sounds of her cockpit instruments blaring in various warnings, with the jackal headed monster glaring down at her. Right before effortlessly ripping into her Selkis with its spear…

"Rebecca!" Axel called out as his Erinys came beside hers, looking over in clear concern. Beta Three and Beta Four hovered nearby as well, unsure of what to make of these developments but awaiting a response. While down below, Sonia gazed up toward the turquoise frame as well, wondering.

Suddenly regaining control of her breath, Rebecca's hands tightened around her control orbs. She knew what she had to do, what _they_ had to do. There was no way they could allow Anubis to fully return. "Move in," she commanded, locking onto her target. "And engage at will!"

"Wait!" Sonia hurriedly called out in turn, only to be ignored and left behind. With a burst of collective thrust, the four orbital frames launched themselves toward the fight.

* * *

"New hostiles approaching," DELPHI warned as Anubis' sensors beeped once more, displaying images of the incoming Type Cs. Followed by the warning indicator; he was being actively targeted.

"Goddammit!" Raven cursed as he put Anubis back into the evasive, maneuvering around the initial burst slash of that turquoise unit. One of the black ones hurriedly moved to support it, executing a burst slash of its own that forced Raven away even further, while the other two remained distant, launching beam shots for cover fire. Raven retaliated by firing back, launching beam shots at the respective four as he gunned his wing binders that much more, trying to gain some breathing room himself. However, the four frames continued their attack, pursuing their apparent target relentlessly while executing systematic attack after systematic attack.

In the midst of his defense, Raven noticed that the pinkette was not supporting the four; in fact, it seemed to have taken the opportunity to retreat, as it no longer registered on his sensors. That removed his few remaining doubts; these newcomers were indeed UNSF. As farfetched as it was, given the UN's obvious disdain for Orbital Frames and all things Metatron, they were clearly fighting for Earth regardless. Otherwise pinky would have aided them against a common enemy, or they would have been supplemented by additional Raptors.

Deflecting the oncoming blade attack from that turquoise unit, which he already surmised as the squad leader, Raven's mind raced to identify what Space Force unit the four belonged to. The four frames were clearly production models – as well as obvious refinements of the long lost Idolo – but he had never heard of the regular Earth forces utilizing OFs, not even for training purposes. That obviously meant they were special forces, likely black ops, which accounted for the standardized dark coloring the other three retained.

It also helped that all four of them – especially the runner of that powder blue unit – were highly skilled. Far more skilled than he would have expected, with certain exceptions, from Terran runners. Such that it was actually taking even more from Raven to fight them – again namely that powder blue unit – than against that pinkette.

All that taken in, he only had one course of action now. As cliché as it sounded, surrender wasn't an option, even if he were able to communicate such intent to the aggressors. Simple possession of an OF, as recalled earlier, was a prosecutable offense. And the UN had made it repeatedly clear that they held no tolerance for those who violated their precious AMBA.

Thus, as reluctant as he felt toward it – if only because he had long gone out of his way not to make enemies of the UN – Raven knew he had no choice. He had to make sure these four didn't report him back to their superiors. Much less continue pursuing him.

"Nevermore," he again uttered, firmly resolving himself. After a very brief moment of choice, he decided to start with one of the black ones. Just as it moved in to attack with its blade, he had Anubis execute a microdash to his immediate right, then quickly charging energy. Just as the enemy frame turned to chase after him, he launched another burst attack, the red orb sailing straight into the enemy frame. This completely caught the runner offguard, such that he was unable to evade in time. The best he or she managed was to raise his or her shield, but it didn't matter, as the burst orb plowed right through it and into the frame itself. Obliterating it instantly.

"Three enemies remaining," DELPHI reported dutifully. As Raven half-expected, the death of their comrade riled up those aforementioned three, such that the turquoise one again launched itself at him, intent on impaling Anubis with its blade. Raven easily parried its blade, and then spun his spear about to smack the frame away; he would save bluey for last, when the lesser threats had been dealt with. The other two moved in just as rapidly, blades drawn, but Raven easily deflected their attacks as well, right before going into a climb and firing another swarm of homing lasers to prevent them from following.

Again they reacted as he thought they would, both frames going into evasion and employing their shields to deflect the lasers that they couldn't dodge. Quickly selecting one, Raven rebrandished Anubis' spear and descended at it, set to impale. To the runner's credit, he or she managed to evade the attack – albeit barely – by dashing to the left. It then brought its blade about to counter, but compared to that pink unit, Raven had far less difficulty parrying that strike.

Having recovered faster than even Raven had predicted, the turquoise unit was back at it, moving to slash him against the back, while the other black unit came in from the left. For that, Raven reached out and grabbed his immediate opponent, and then flung it toward its other dark shaded comrade, both careening in midair while their leader charged on. To that, he again raised Anubis' shield to deflect the initial attack, then just as instantly dropped it so he could counterattack with his spear. Unfortunately the enemy ace was just as fast to bring her own blade about and parry, thus sparking a flying melee between the two frames as Anubis' sheer superiority was countered by the opposite runner's greater experience.

In the midst of that duel, the other two Space Force frames managed to undo themselves and recover as well, with one immediately launching itself toward Anubis' back. This proved to be a mistake, as, while locking his spear with the light blue unit's blade, Raven had Anubis tail launch out and impale itself into the would be supporter's torso. The turquoise unit attempted to force the spear away to save his or her comrade, but again Raven was quicker, spinning his polearm around to smack him or her aside yet again, right before flinging the stricken black unit into a nearby canyon wall. From there, it was all too easy to dash in and finish the opposite black frame via impalement through the torso, where he suspected the anti-proton reactor had been placed. A thunderous detonation – to which he dashed back in anticipation of – confirmed that inclination.

"Two enemies remaining," DELPHI reported, just as the turquoise unit and its surviving black comrade charged him simultaneously. Spinning his spear around, Raven deflected the initial strikes of either, but yet again the turquoise unit proved relentless, circling around after the deflection to attack his flank. Fortunately it was easy enough to maneuver the pole end of the spear to parry that attack as well, as well as for Raven to turn Anubis around and shield himself against the black frame's own, somewhat slower attack. Before he could capitalize on the latter however, the ace was on him again, forcing Raven to parry that attack as well.

 _Something's different with these two…_ Raven thought as he was forced to remain on the defensive between the two enemy frame's. Indeed, their attacks and overall movements seemed to be in sync, while the black one, despite being less overall skilled than the turquoise one, did well to keep up with its superior. Obviously there was a direct connection between the runners.

However, Raven was unable to think much more of it as, at long last, an opening presented itself with the former. Taking advantage of that opening, he struck the black one against the left – narrowly missing the cockpit – and eliciting a heavy blow with his spear. Suddenly damaged, the black one naturally tried to reverse and gain distance, but Anubis was faster. With that, Raven scored two more heavy blows against the black one – one cleaving its left arm, and the other opening a deep wound in its chest – followed by a third somewhat lighter blow that shattered the left side of the head. Only the turquoise unit's timely intervention, in which it intersected itself between its comrade and Anubis, prevented him from finishing it off.

And with that intervention came another shift. Seemingly crazed, the turquoise model focused entirely on the attack, slashing and hacking at Anubis, with Raven just managing to deflect each and every strike with either his spear or his shield, while constantly moving about to attack at different angles. One moment he or she was at his right, only to then dash to strike at his back, then again to strike from the lower left and then reverse back to launch a burst attack. All with great savageness, as if the runner had entirely relinquished his or her original control and finesse for sheer brute strength and constant motion.

Had it been any average runner, or any average LEV pilot for that matter, Raven would have easily dispatched such a crazed and unfocused attacker. Unfortunately however, this adversary had very much proven his or her skill by this point, and it was taking the most out of him simply to defend himself. Such that he was gradually being pushed to the brink.

And then, at long last, it appeared the fight would be decided. Just as he deflected his or her initial blade attack, the enemy runner got creative and charged and executed a burst slash. Not a powerful one, but one enough to throw Anubis back several meters, while disorienting Raven enough to leave him momentarily dazed. By the time he recovered, the turquoise model was making its renewed dash, blade set to impale. And though he attempted to raise his shield, Raven knew he wasn't going to make it.

That was when Raven thought he heard something. Something that was so faint, so distant, yet he somehow knew to be there. The sound of laughter…

Crimson eyes flaring up at its adversary's approach, Anubis suddenly, and seemingly, disappeared from its immediate airspace. Only to reappear a short distance behind the turquoise frame, just as it moved through where it would have struck the target. And with its opponent's back well and truly open, the jackal, a surprised but by no means distracted Raven guiding its hand, raised its spear to strike in turn.

Suddenly, Raven felt something strike Anubis back, causing a minor explosion. It wasn't enough to warrant any major damage to the frame, but it did knock him off balance somewhat. Twisting around in search of a new attacker, he was quite surprised to behold the attack's true origin.

"Sonia!?" he exclaimed in palpable shock as his monitor fixed on the one armed Phantoma, which had at some point thruster jumped up the canyon into its present firing position. That was precisely when the world went black for Raven Vostrikov.

* * *

Gunning his thrusters to their maximum burn, such that warning indicators flared across his HUD, Axel charged his Erinys directly into Anubis' side, tackling the larger frame as it remained distracted. From there, the two frames surged across the sky, until they rammed straight through the side of one of the nearby basin towers. A thundering boom, followed by crashing metal and dust, rung through Axel's ears, while his frame seemed to convulse through the impact. Regardless, he held on, eliciting a cry of defiance throughout.

When the dust settled, Axel, though somewhat dazed from the impact, realized that he was still very much alive. And much more, he was the only one still active. Laid out before him within the now ventilated tower, Anubis remained unmoving, save for its still pulsating Metatron lines. The runner, Nohman or otherwise, had clearly been knocked out upon impact.

That suited Axel just fine; he would not waste the opportunity. Grimly, he reengaged his blade, ready and willing to finish Dingo Egret's work. "And so it ends again, monster," he growled as he then launched his Erinys forward, set to impale Anubis straight through.

"Wait!" Sonia called out as her Phantoma touched down through the tower opening. As opposed to before, the call proved to be sufficient, as Axel – for reasons he himself did not know – halted his attack. "We need the runner alive!"

Needless to say, Axel wondered if his comm. was still working properly. "Are you insane Alpha Three!?" he let out with more force than he intended. "This is Anubis for crying out loud!"

"As I said, we need the runner alive," Sonia stated evenly, her voice easily overriding Axel's by not being raised. "And if we can take the frame intact, then so much the better."

Axel glowered in response. "It killed Daryl and Io!"

"He was only defending himself," Sonia continued, voice remaining even. Through his rage and frustration, Axel just noted the distinct pronoun she used. "And in either case, Anubis is out of action now. It's no longer a threat to us."

"She's right Two," the much calmer voice of Rebecca intervened as her own Erinys flew up into the tower itself. "Like it or not, we attacked him first. And through your intervention, it is now quite pacified."

The Major moved her frame over to the now dormant machine, with Axel moving aside adherently. Even with Anubis inactive, Rebecca still felt her gut clench, while her instincts told her to let her husband carry through with his strike. That they couldn't afford to let the God of Death run loose again.

Fortunately, her professionalism overrode her paranoia, and so she restrained herself. "In any event, we'll take it back with us," she spoke the indirect command. "I'm sure the General and Doctor Ishikawa will want to look it over."

Though he still would have preferred to finish Anubis then and there, Axel nonetheless acquiesced to his commander's order. Her intent to take Anubis alive despite all that she had suffered against it was not something he could, or would, go against. "As you command, Beta One."

With that settled, the two orbital frames moved over to lift the inactive jackal over their shoulders. All while Sonia looked on, silently breathing a sigh of relief.

* * *

 **Margaritifer, Mars**

"Betas One and Two returning," one of the operators announced, the designated signals shown to be en route. She then added with some hesitance. "Alpha Three and Anubis are in tow."

Nodding at this, the General crossed his arms. "And Betas Three and Four?" he inquired.

After a moment, the operator shook her head. "Both confirmed KIA."

A sigh, a quiet one, escaped his lips. It was to be expected given all that had happened, and there was not a single member of his organization that wasn't prepared nor expectant of the worst. In that regard, he was grateful that only two had been lost. There could have been much, much more, as he knew all too well.

"Stand down from combat alert," he ordered, moving toward the back of the room, specifically toward the turbolift. "Inform the hangar that they'll be having a newcomer. Have security and medical teams report there as well."

He then added. "And inform Mr. Legato that I want to see him at the earliest convenience."

"Sir," the present ranking officer sounded, then turning back to see that those orders were carried out. As a result, the center began to move with activity once more.

Deciding that was enough, the General turned back and entered into the turbolift, tapping the mounted control console to get it moving. Yes, he considered himself lucky, perhaps even luckier than he had during the Wars. Though the loss of two Erinyes and their runners was grating to a degree, the damage had been greatly mitigated. And much more, the original objective he had set had been accomplished as well.

The latter he knew especially be true, ironically enough. Though he had no solid proof, he was quite sure now. _He_ , somehow and through some means, had been Anubis' runner.

Needless to say, that brought on a whole other line of questions, beside those concerning the frame's apparent resurrection. "How" was the central one, as well as the one that held no obvious explanations. "Why" was a close second, though he suspected that the joint Zulu-NUT operation in Noctis wasn't coincidental. Nor, for that matter, was NUT abstaining from said operation at the last minute, in spite of the sheer predictability of that outcome.

And of course, there was a more pressing concern: "What to do next". He had already decided on the runner, well before the operation had taken place. The frame, on the other hand, was an unexpected bonus.

He groaned at the thought, already hearing the cries from there back to Earth demanding that they destroy Anubis there and now. He himself was certainly tempted; again, the Wars were far from a distant memory for him. Yet at the same time, he knew better than to waste any functioning Orbital Frame, and Anubis wasn't just any OF in that regard. Surely cooler heads would see its worth, especially in the hands of the UNSF. Or at least, his particular segment of the UNSF.

But that was decision that could wait. For the time being, his main concern was with the runner, what he may or may not know and, much more, what lay ahead of him. For that, he exited the turbolift as soon as it opened up and began the long trek to his office. Where Mr. Legato would undoubtedly be waiting for him.

* * *

 **Zulu Operational Enforcement Headquarters  
Sirenum, Mars**

 _This is a goddamned nightmare!_ the president thought as he looked over the various monitors in the headquarters' command and control. Not one of them displayed Noctis or what was happening therein; in fact, a fair portion of them were filled with static. Communications remained downed as well. "Can't you get _anything_!?"

"Comms remain down sir!" the operator let out, his voice strained as he tried to make sense of what was going on with the system. "And I can't reestablish our feed to Noctis!"

Needless to say, the president really felt like kicking something at that time. Preferably a something made of organic matter. _Can this possibly get any…!?_

"Sir!" the operator suddenly called out again, causing the whole of the center to nearly halt in activity.

All at once, panicked dread spread across to everyone else in the room as they followed the man's gaze toward the main monitor. For at its center was an image that none of them could mistake. Much less hope for salvation against.

The image of an Orbital Frame. Tinted in vibrant pink and brandishing a large forked blade on its right arm. Flying directly at their headquarters compound…

* * *

 **Acidalium Mare, Mars  
February 5, 2183**

It was strange to have that kind of silence within the hangar bay. Not that there was a complete absence of noise of course; as always, there was a continuous supply of that, as well as accompanying physical activity, taking place in the background. However, compared to the usual day-to-day operations, much of the hangar was subdued of sound and motion, with the voices of technicians mostly coming in whispers and the functioning of equipment being slight and barely noticeable. Almost as if a deathly calm had settled within the hangar, threatening to erupt if so much as an archaic and otherwise impossibly placed wrench dropped.

She supposed it was natural, given what was presently taking up roost on one side of the hangar. Nestled comfortably within one of the holding racks, Anubis loomed over the hangar like an idol of the ancient Egyptian god it represented, its stylized form easily distinguishing it from the surrounding Erinyes. Only three other frames in the hangar could compare aesthetically to it, yet they lacked the dominating presence of the underworld god. And that was all well before its connection to Nohman and the Aumaan Crisis came into play, as only a select few in the hangar had been fortunate enough not to witness it.

Moving up to the dormant frame, just next to the cockpit, she continued to look up toward its now sparsely illuminated eyes. Despite having fought in the Wars herself, this was the first time she had seen Anubis up close; by the time the Crisis had rolled around, she was well underground, having retired from the fighting after her "front" had been resolved. Ironically that had saved her life, as it wasn't long after that Nohman's legions began their purges across the whole of Mars, decimating somewhere around thirty or forty percent of the world populace – to say nothing of the UNSF – in Aumaan's wake. With this orbital frame having been at its center.

"Kind of gives you the heebie-jeebies, doesn't it?" a new voice spoke from behind her. A moment later, a technician, his jump suit bearing the shoulder boards of a Sergeant Major, came up beside her, looking up at the frame himself. "To be standing before the very machine that almost destroyed the universe."

"Technically it was only _part_ of the machine, Sergeant," she pointed out, before nodding in consideration. "But I suppose it has more of a ring to it that way."

She then thought about it a little more. "In fact, with some minor changes, I dare say it would make a good song title," she exclaimed. In spite of rumors to the contrary, she did, in fact, have a sense of humor. "'The Machine That Destroyed the Universe'…"

He looked up, nodding at that himself. "Sounds like something from twentieth century rock and roll, doesn't it?" he answered wistfully. "Not that I can use it. I'm a technician, not a musician after all."

"I'll pass it on to the Ground Zeroes then," she replied in turn, before returning to business at hand. "I take it you and Doctor Ishikawa have gone over this?"

"To a degree Colonel," the Sergeant replied in confirmation.

It was then she asked the inevitable question. "What can you tell me?"

Rubbing the back of his head somewhat nervously, the Sergeant nevertheless answered. "Generally what we've all come to expect," he said, gesturing at the frame. "This really is Anubis, risen from the dead in true form."

He then engaged a nearby console, generating a holographic display for the Colonel's benefit. "Though there wasn't much data leftover following the Crisis, such that we've had to cross a fair portion of it with the archived stats on Jehuty, everything we've analyzed comes as an exact match," he explained. "Reactor signature, frequency rating, even the Type designation came out as such."

The Colonel looked over the latter reading. "Type S," she verbally read, feeling her gut clench at the near prospect. "Just like Jehuty, as you said."

"Yeah," the Sergeant answered, looking back up at the frame's head. "One step down from God Himself."

Despite the obvious blasphemy, it was hard not to discount that claim. After all, wasn't complete universal destruction supposed to be reserved for Him? "What about the AI?" she asked.

"DELPHI?" the Sergeant answered, as if suddenly remembering. "She's been very cooperative, though obviously we can only access so much through her."

She raised an eyebrow at this. "Why is that?"

Again the technician shrugged. "Because neither I nor anyone else in this hangar is the runner," he said somewhat sheepishly. "And all attempts to change that have been firmly rejected."

"I see," the Colonel answered, taking that into account. It made sense, as control of an Orbital Frame could only be accessed via a DNA scan. If a selected runner's data was registered, then only her or she could engage and operate the machine. There were very few exceptions to that. "So for the time being, all we know is that this is _the_ Anubis, and that it has somehow been restored."

"While Nohman remains in Hell with Radium Lavans and big daddy Rikoah," the Sergeant confirmed, certain gratefulness emanating through his tone.

That in itself was matched by the Colonel, before she remembered another detail. "Wasn't there a duplicate recovered from Phobos' remnants?" she asked, pointing up at the six wing binders. "A wingless varient?"

It took a moment for the Sergeant to remember that as well. "I seem to recall it, though god only knows where it ended up," he explained. "It disappeared at some point before the Crusade. Rumors claimed NUT retook custody of it, but as you can guess, those have never been verified."

"Figures," the Colonel exclaimed, shaking her head. "High Command probably felt it wasn't necessary. Not when we had Jehuty."

"Yeah," the Sergeant concurred. "Irony's a bitch, isn't it ma'am?"

The Colonel nodded herself at that. _It was probably a dead end anyway._ she surmised to herself, frowning slightly.

Still, it wasn't too bad. The information they needed was only temporarily out of reach; as soon as their newfound raven became available, it would be all too easy for them to access more data. Though she questioned when that would come about, given all that was happening now.

* * *

It was the headache that hit him first. A throbbing pain that pulsated throughout his skull much like the energy lines on Metatron. From there, his senses began to engage, one after the other; the smell of sterilized surroundings, followed by a waking, blurred vision that depicted an otherwise grey wall with a one way window over it. All nicely culminated with his hands and legs being restrained to the chair he was sitting in. "Where…where am I?"

An audible sigh was his response. "Why do they always ask that?" an all too familiar voice questioned redundantly. "Does it really matter where you are? As opposed to what's about to happen to you? The sheer hell you're about to go through?"

Glaring automatically in response, Raven looked up to see an equally all too familiar form enter into view. "Esteraund…" he seethed.

"That's right, Esteraund," the mercenary smiled brightly at the restrained man, arms crossed over his chest and hands noticeably gloved. "Didn't think I was gone for good, did ya?"

Raven response came in the form of ejected saliva, aimed directly at Esteraund's suit. He wasn't sure if it actually landed or not, but the following fist to his head certainly did. Only the restraints kept him from being knocked out of his chair.

"Now," Esteraund stated as he checked his suit over for any stains. "I assume you know why we're both in this warm and cozy room, right?"

Tasting blood in his mouth, Raven looked down at his restraints. "Anything involving a safeword?"

A vocalized imitation of a gameshow buzzer – and a simultaneously executed blow to the other side of his face – was the response. "Try again."

Shaking the daze off once more, Raven knew better than to make another comment like that. "You're going to ask me some highly specific questions?"

"On the nose!" Esteraund called out as he smashed his fist against Raven head again, this time bloodying the designated area. Now it was only due to the chair being sealed to the floor that kept Raven from being knocked back.

As the apparent contractor shook off the resultant daze, as well as tried to draw the blood black through his nostrils, the mercenary smiled at his handiwork. "Get it? On the nose? As in _literally_ on the nose? I hit you square in the _nasus_ while confirming your answer with 'on the nose', thereby joining wordplay with physical action," he proclaimed with apparent glee. "Aren't I the cleverest lil' interrogator?"

Again Raven spat, though this time it was off to the side. Just as blood was mixed into it. "You could just say please."

"Now now, where's the fun in that?" Esteraund playfully inquired before smashing his fist into Raven's gut, causing the younger man to nearly hunch over, the air firmly knocked out of him. "We both know you won't answer anything I ask without a good workout, especially given your leftover abandonment issues toward me."

He then pulled the opposite man's hair up, so that they could look each other in the eye. "Yet since you otherwise have no reason to hold out, I don't think 'advanced interrogation' – that is testicular clamps, electrodes, hip hop music and so on – is necessary," he said, before letting the head go. "Count yourself lucky, because certain others have different feelings."

Raven chuckled at that. "What, they think I'm anti-UN?"

Esteraund chuckled as well. "They think you're a menace to society, to put it lightly," he replied. "Your little performance in Noctis... in fact, your being able to run Cujo at all has terrified a whole bunch of people."

 _Who are obviously paying your bills._ Raven thought, retaining his glare. "And you?"

"And me?" he repeated, then looking up thoughtfully. "In my more poetic sense, I think you're just an unfortunate raven that was caught in the wrong place at the wrong time…"

Raven glowered back at this. "Another wordplay?"

"Ding ding! He can be taught!" Esteraund chimed as he throttled his captive across the head once more. He then stepped back to allow Raven some recovery. "But then they do say ravens are the most intelligent of birds."

He moved back over and crouched, so that he was again within Raven's line of sight. "Prove that to me now," he continued. "Tell me everything about Anubis. Where you found it, why it allowed you to run it, how the audio system performs, all of it. And throw in what you may have heard about Zulu's little arrangement with NUT."

Forcibly, the mercenary then grasped Raven's head by the chin, while bringing his own directly against his. "Otherwise we have much lost time to make up for," he stated viciously, right before retracting his grip and standing back up again, casually straightening his suit. "And that's before certain _peacekeeping_ types try their own respective hands with you."

From there, Esteraund stepped back several meters and turned to face Raven once more, his arms yet again crossed. "Now then," he said. "Let's start from the top, shall we?"

* * *

"I can't say this was your best performance Major," the General commented as he looked over the datapad, then turning to look Rebecca dead on. "While I understand the urgency of the entire situation, it is clear to me your engagement was from losing your nerve instead of any tactical necessity."

His single eye stared deep at the Major, who continued to look straight ahead. "An act that cost us two Erinyes and their runners."

For her part, Rebecca did well not shirk from her superior's gaze. "I have no excuse for our losses General," she exclaimed. "Nor my own actions in regard to them."

"And what of your inability to defeat Anubis at all?" another pointed out from the side, himself sneering at the Major, who remained passive in spite of it. The man's own shoulder boards marked him as a Lieutenant Colonel. "Do you have an excuse for…?"

The antagonist only stopped upon the General raising his hand, with the latter continuing. "I would expect some of my less experienced runners to act in such a manner, but not my chosen field commander," he said, again eye boring into her. "The same field commander that once led Radium Lavan's Sobek force."

"Yes sir," Rebecca recited, doing well not to tighten her lips at that mentioning. Now was not the time to dredge up those particular memories, and alongside, she knew she was being tested.

Inwardly the General nodded to himself. It was a low blow, but he needed to know Rebecca remained as hardened a veteran as he was. Especially in regard to the ghosts of her own past. "This unit is mandated to hunt down and destroy every fragment the Wars have left behind," he stated. "Among those fragments, there is always a possibility that we will end up facing those we have fought before, perhaps _just_ _survived_ against. However, even in the face of those adversaries, I expect every man and woman under this command to retain their bearing and to prosecute such threats accordingly."

His eye then narrowed as he said. "Even if it means charging into Aumaan itself once again."

The Major understood the hidden message in that, much to the General's appreciation. That was one ghost he himself was still living with. "If you are unable to do any of these things Major, _especially_ if we are to face another such enemy as Anubis," he continued, now in warning. "The next machine you will find yourself running will be a mining LEV on Callisto. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" Rebecca recited again, still remaining immobile despite said warning. She had long resolved herself never to give into that part of herself again.

This time nodding visibly in satisfaction, the General leaned back in his chair. "That is all," he spoke in dismissal. "Get some rest. We'll have other matters to go over later."

"Sir," Rebecca answered before snapping a salute and then turning to make her way out.

It was only when the door closed that the Colonel spoke up again. "As usual, you are far too lenient toward your subordinates General," he stated blandly. "Even those that have incurred losses."

Despite the claim, the General didn't seem perturbed. He was used to that treatment by now. "The situation, as even you can agree to, was quite out of the ordinary," he answered back. "None of us, Major Hunter included, were expecting that turn of events."

He then looked at the datapad again. "In that regard, her _reaction_ to said events was understandable," he stated. "If not permissible."

The Colonel opened his mouth to speak again, but the General was faster on the draw. "I trust you have already informed High Command of all that has happened?"

Despite the accusation behind that tone, the Colonel was visibly unbothered. It was, among other things, what he was there for after all. "Even if I didn't, I'm sure they would have learned of Anubis' return by themselves," he stated uncaringly. "As well as your near mobilization to combat it."

"Better our Orbital Frames than their LEVs," the General retorted mildly. "The last thing any of us need is a repeat of Operation Thunderchild."

"Quite," the Colonel could agree to that as well. Though he wasn't a pilot – or a runner for that matter – he was well aware of how the Phantoma performed against Orbital Frames. And Anubis was to Orbital Frames what Idolo was to LEVs.

Moving further on, the Colonel leaned closer, conspiringly. "They're also aware of your capture of Anubis," he stated. "And I would imagine them to be rather _perturbed_ over it."

He then added, rather pointedly. "To say nothing of its _runner_."

The General's eye narrowed once more over that. Though he knew he would not be able to keep that a secret, he still wasn't comfortable with High Command knowing about Anubis, its otherwise unforeseen runner and his retaining both. It wouldn't be long before they began screaming for the former's immediate destruction and the latter's incarceration or execution. Not that he himself knew what was going to done, of course.

That being said, he put on his own air of uncaringness toward his technical subordinate. "Let them be," he exclaimed, as if it were no great matter. "In the end, it is still my decision to make."

* * *

It was only after she had taken several steps away from the General's office that Rebecca realized she was still exhausted from the fight. Not so much that she was about to collapse, but just enough that her vision momentarily blurred and she felt herself nearly stumble in her footsteps. Fortunately she was, as her commander had just pointed out, a veteran, and so was very much used to being in her present state following a sortie. Though after putting so much energy into that single fight, it would likely take her sometime to fully recover herself for the next.

The dressing down she had received didn't help much, though again it wasn't something Rebecca was unused to. At the very least the General had made it a point about the lives lost by her mistake; her late foster father would have only cared about the ruined equipment and nothing else, considering the runners under his command – including herself – expendable. She took some solace in that, though it didn't change the truth behind her commander's words. It had been due to her giving in that those two had been lost. She could not do that again, not even in the face of a demon from eleven years ago.

 _I should be stronger than this…_ she glowered it herself, feeling dismay at the prospect. Indeed, she should have been a long ways off from that little girl, that tin soldier whose only concern, whose only motivation was appeasing a man who cared nothing for her or her brothers. A little girl that had taken part in the near murder of billions, and had only been rescued from her delusions by the efforts of two, no, _three_ others.

One of those others was now leaning against the corridor, clearly waiting for her. "You look like hell," Axel started with, himself now dressed in his own uniform. His shoulder boards proudly displayed the rank insignia of Captain.

Taking immediate notice of the playfulness behind the comment, she smiled in turn. "So do you, Captain Hunter."

Chuckling at the retort, he stood up so he could come before her. And it took every effort on her part not to blush as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm guessing it wasn't a pleasant debriefing?"

She shook her head. "Nothing either of us haven't faced before," she spoke truthfully, wrapping her own arms around him, nestling to head upon his left shoulder. "Though he's a long way from our late father."

"Amen to that," Axel replied, nearly slipping away in bliss from the embrace, yet somehow managing to remain on point. Like her, he still considered Radium Lavans as his father – the man had saved his life by taking him into Sobek after all. However, he had very few pleasant memories about him. "Almost makes you forget he's Terran…"

"So are we, technically," she pointed out in turn. "Our being Martians ended the moment we landed on Cape Cod, remember?"

"Yeah," he answered, confirming the memory. It had been some time, but he still remembered how he and Rebecca had, following the events of Anchor Station, fled to Earth aboard his barely functioning AlterNeith, just managing to pull off reentry and touch down on the eastern North American coast. From that point forward, they had lived as Terrans, all but forgetting their past with Mars and BAHRAM.

It was then Rebecca remembered something else. "By the way," she said, taking her head off his shoulder momentarily. And quite reluctantly. "Have you seen Captain Silverburgh since the fight?"

That also took a moment for Axel to remember. Their fellow runner had been in deep cover for so long, he had almost forgotten that she had since returned to her post, as it were. "'Fraid not," he replied. "I imagine she's in her quarters, resting."

Rebecca nodded at this. "Well, she's been away from home for some time," she thought out loud. "And rest does sound pretty good right now…"

"Just rest?" Axel questioned, a certain hopefulness taking hold of his tone.

Rebecca resisted the urge to roll her eyes at that. It figured he would feel like that after surviving another impossible fight. "I guess that can wait as well," she exclaimed, much to her husband's barely concealed delight. "What is it with near death experiences that turn you on?"

Axel grinned in response. "Just the simple things," he replied. "Kicking ass in Metatron composed death machines, defending the sovereignty of the glorious Democratic People's United Nations…"

That grin became all-encompassing when he added. "And living to fight another day beside you, of course," he said, before stating none too hintingly. "Emphasis on 'day', because the nights are reserved."

She snickered slight at his words. "You're such an idiot," she let out, right before drawing him into a heated kiss, which he happily complied with.

The pair parted with only slight reluctance. They would resume their session soon enough. "Lead the way, Captain."

"With pleasure, Major," Axel replied, the pair then all but rushing back to their shared quarters. For the next few hours or so, the universe would do without their watching over it.

* * *

"So let me see if I have this in perspective," Esteraund let out as he stood against the one way mirror, so that Raven could see his whole profile. "You're wandering through the labyrinth, waiting for the NUTcrackers to show up, when you stumble onto a strange door. You open the door, which leads you to a corridor made of Metatron, which in turn leads to an old Stanley Kubrick movie set, complete with illuminated pathway…"

"Technically the pathway was only illuminated by the Metatron lines," Raven pointed out sardonically.

"Whatever," Esteraund waved him off. "You follow the path all the way to an orbital frame you can't quite identify, to which, in blatant violation of the AMBA, you get into and activate. From there, the resident AI informs you that the OF in question is Anubis, having been resurrected by means that are not elaborated upon…"

"I asked," Raven shrugged as much as he could in his present position. Indeed, he had asked DELPHI a fair amount of questions regarding the subject – and others – but the AI had generally informed him, oft in various explanations, that she couldn't answer them. That the information was either classified, locked away or simply not in Anubis' computer system.

"…and that you are its designated runner," Esteraund summarized. "After which you launched and everything went to hell thereafter."

The responding look on the mercenary's face spoke volumes of believability. "I don't suppose there was a manual in the cockpit as well," he inquired sardonically. "One with a big red 'V' on the front?"

"Look," Raven glowered once more. "You said it yourself, I have no reason to hold back, and you've already made it clear what would happen to me if I didn't cooperate."

He pulled his arms against his restraints to demonstrate. "So why would I lie to you? Beyond having this moment together last that much longer?"

"Touché," Esteraund complimented. Raven had always been sarcastic little bastard, but the mercenary could see that he had refined himself to the art over the years. "Now that you mention it, this does feel like old times. Like when you and I used to sit in on those Wednesday nights, watching _D-Dogs_ on the vid…"

"Or those occasions where you beat the living hell out of me," Raven answered dryly. "And called it 'self-defense training'."

Esteraund shrugged. "Sometimes the only way to learn is to endure," he explained, before looking him over. "If anything you should be thanking me. I mean, look at you now."

He gestured toward the captive, as if he could see the bruises across his body. "You've taken a pretty thorough beating, yet not only are you still breathing, but you're still conscious too," he pointed out. "The first punch alone usually knocks 'em out."

Again Raven pushed his arms against his restraints. "Here's an idea, how about you undo these?" he mockingly suggested. "So we can continue where we left off before?"

Esteraund shook his head. "Sorry kid, but I'm on the clock," he said, glancing at his wristcom, which had just buzzed. "And right now, I'm getting paid for answers, not asskickings."

He then eyed Raven over. "That being said, I think we can safely assume that you have nothing else," the mercenary said, then moving up to him. "That you essentially know nothing period."

"You said it yourself," Raven retorted blandly. "I was just an unfortunate raven caught in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Yeah," Esteraund nodded sagely. "Story of your life, isn't it?"

From there, the mercenary bashed his captive against the head once again. And this time, Raven didn't recover, his head slumping off to the side.

"Only this and nothing more," Esteraund quoted before straightening his suit and tie yet again. After that, he exited the room through a side door.

* * *

As Esteraund had expected, the Colonel was standing in the observation room, waiting for him. A certain aquamarine haired colonel of the feminine variety, whose attraction toward he had never made any secret of. Much to her continued annoyance.

"Well?" she demanded up front, as if she could somehow bypass the mercenary's banter.

Esteraund shrugged. "It's as I said before Nadia," he answered, gesturing his head toward the unconscious Raven. "The kid doesn't know anything we don't."

"Or perhaps you weren't thorough enough," Nadia sardonically claimed, noting the beaten and battered state of their prisoner. "And that's Colonel Candido to you."

"Right, when you start calling me the Gangster of Love," Esteraund shot back in his usual playful manner. Yet another factor behind his attraction to the colonel; she was so easy to rile. "And as for my technique, you wanted me to question him, not to kill him."

Nadia looked back toward the unconscious man, dubiousness across her expression. "In that case, perhaps it was the opposite," she said, taking a closer inspection of the mercenary's handiwork. "That you were a little _too_ thorough…"

"He's taken worse than that," Esteraund stated rather firmly, surprising Nadia in the process. "Believe me."

The Colonel blinked at this, until she remembered Raven Vostrikov's heritage. Indeed, he would have had to grow up tough and mean. "Anyway, we can't access Anubis without him," she stated. "So it seems he really will be joining us for the foreseeable future…"

"Not surprising," Esteraund claimed with a shrug. "The General was already quite adamant about bring him into the fold. This is simply an added benefit."

"I suppose," Nadia answered. "Though Anubis obviously complicates things."

"Indeed," Esteraund concurred himself. He could already here the geriatrics back on Earth screeching their badly wigged heads off over that one. At least the current President wouldn't be among them; he of all people would be able to see the rather obvious benefits.

He looked back at Raven's still form again. "Either way, I suppose we better make him better at home."

"It's already being arranged," Nadia commented with an underlying tone, looking back at Raven herself. "How he'll take to it, however, is anyone's guess."

Again Esteraund shrugged. "Not that he has a choice in the matter…"

* * *

 **Unknown Location  
February 6, 2183**

It was almost like nine years ago, which almost felt like ninety years ago to him. The image of Anubis on the monitor in front of him, fighting its way through every enemy that challenged it, completely unhindered throughout. Its sheer power in full view before the universe, even if it appeared and fought somewhat differently from how he remembered it. Even if he had not known better, it was obvious to him that Nohman wasn't the one in its cockpit.

Quietly he leaned back in his chair, stretching out his arms and letting out a yawn, cracking his neck in the process. It was late now, well past the dateline. And it didn't help that he had spent the last few hours or so otherwise indisposed on another, entirely more important subject matter. One who was still laid out on their bed, contently sound asleep, seemingly beyond the horrors of the present age for the time being. He smiled at her, wishing he were still at her side, having never woken up at all. Such was life, as the old Terran saying went.

But awake he was, and as exhausted as he felt, he knew he would not be going back to sleep anytime soon. Of all the outcomes he had expected, what had occurred at Noctis had not been among their number. Anubis had been destroyed, its ruined form thrown into the center of Aumaan to prevent universal destruction. And yet there it was once again, in the middle of the screen, once more laying waste to all that challenged it. As if it were really were the Egyptian God of Death, having returned after a short stay in its own realm.

And even worse, it was now in the hands of the UNSF. He wasn't deluded; he knew they would use it for their own ends, especially with Jehuty still at large. That in itself had robbed him, and those that followed him, of a major advantage. Bad enough that the Space Force had already procured Orbital Frame forces of their own – even if they were largely constrained to a single special forces unit – but now they had replaced Jehuty with the _other_ one of Aumaan's bastard offspring. Under the command of a far more stable, far more efficient runner than Nohman ever was, if the present vidfeed was any indication.

Even so, there was nothing he could do about it at this time. He had already taken a risk by pursuing that then-unknown Metatron source in the labyrinth, and it was only by sheer fortune the UNSF had not realized his organization's existence. The latter he had gone to great pains to conceal, even throughout the Crusade. He could not afford the enemy to know about his army, or his continued existence, just yet.

Fortunately, in spite of Anubis' reemergence, Noctis remained a minor setback at best. Raptors could easily be replaced, especially within his current setting, and there was no way the Space Force could trace their remains back to them. Not when so many BAHRAM remnants continued to exist, and continued to retain Orbital Frames of their own. As such, he and his would remain out of sight and out of mind as far as the UNSF was concerned. At least until the long awaited day, when that which ruled the Sun laid His wrath upon the Earth. Its transgressions repaid in full…

In the meantime however, there was still much work to be done, additional targets to be dealt with and additional objectives to be met. Once more it was too early for his army to directly confront the Space Force; despite the obvious superiorities of his forces, the UNSF could still destroy them with the sheer weight of its numbers, should they ever be fully brought to bear. For that, he and his followers would retain the shadows, attacking and retreating back in equal manner, while presenting themselves with the image of "another" BAHRAM splinter force.

And as for those objectives that could only be accomplished in the open? Such as keeping the Space Force – or more precisely their collared black dogs – otherwise distracted? There were always plenty of anti-UN forces to take the direct approach. Especially with but a single line of communication from _him_.

With that in mind, he brought up another subscreen on his monitor. One that read "BARSOOM LIBERATION FRONT" across…

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** _Finally_ got around to getting the second chapter out. Got to admit I'm enjoying writing these, though obviously I wish that ZOE got far more attention than it does.

Anyway, outside the poor outreach, one of the bigger problems I believe hurt ZOE was underutilization. Whether due to technology of the time or other factors, the main two games were too short and lacking in story (not to mention voice acting quality), while the one game that was the opposite ( _Fist of Mars_ ) had poor gameplay and highly limited graphics and imagery (think _Super Robot Wars_ level). For the animes, _Idolo_ did, in standard OVA fashion, a great job setting up the general background via Deimos. Yet, for all of its own strengths, I believe _Dolores_ was aimed in the wrong direction, being a "family" themed story in a very generic science fiction setting rather than the _Gundam_ meets _Evangelion_ line we saw in the games. Don't get me wrong, I like _Dolores_ in itself, but I think it generally missed what ZOE was all about.

That being said, I view _Resurrection_ a little differently than canon. Rather than the bland settings and dynamics we saw in the animes, I see it as more cyberpunk (in the vain of _Blade Runner_ and _Ghost in the Shell_ ); shadowed yet brightly lit urbanscapes coupled with oft desolate ruralscapes, advanced technological developments (the latter being par for course with ZOE) that serve to constrain rather than benefit or liberate, Orwellian social climates and so on. This in turn is mixed with the political and military themes usually seen in series like _Gundam_ and _Metal Gear Solid_ (which _Idolo_ and _Dolores_ touched upon but never quite exploited) and the religious/supernatural themes depicted in such stories as _Evangelion_ (which ZOE overall touched upon, but again never truly utilized to its fullest potential). All coming together to form a rather unique setting and story that, at least in my opinion, truly stands out, even when otherwise limited to word form.

I don't know how all that comes across to you all, but to me personally, I find it beautiful. And possibly something that has never been seen before, much like the first _Zone of the Enders_.


	4. Chapter III: Special Taskforce Aegis

" _Let us form one body, one heart, and defend to the last warrior our country, our homes, our liberty and the graves of our fathers."_  
\- Tecumseh

 **Chapter III: Special Taskforce Aegis**

It was a rather strange setting to say the least. And definitely not something he would have expected to find himself in, though he had taken a rather severe blow just earlier. A part of him wondered if that blow had been hard enough to kill, but he didn't think so; as much as he would have liked to believe it, he knew, almost instinctively, he wasn't in Hell. On the other hand, his present surroundings didn't seem much like Heaven either.

Whatever it was, Raven could tell that he wasn't on Mars anymore, or anywhere else in the known universe. A vast realm, it took form as a great field of violet; from the strange, swirling clouded "sky" above to the great transparent "terrain" he was now standing upon, everything fell in line to that particular color, appearing in various shades of it. While the "sky" was self-explanatory, the "ground" under his feet was not like any kind of terra firma he had stood on before, neither feeling solid, liquidic nor vaporous under his boot; the best way he could describe it was like an energy field, one that flashed and illuminated with each step and movement he took. There appeared to be no settlements, much less any form of outside human presence, nearby. There were, however, multiple crystalline outgrowths surrounding him, raw in shape and holding diamond-like quality. Some of them were as large as mountains from his perspective.

Yet none of these details were what caught his eye the most. Rather, it was something far simpler in nature, yet far more indicative; multiple lines of energy, in both the sky and the ground, transiting in various angles to various vectors, from one part of the field to the other. Lines of energy that pulsated like a heartbeat, rhythmically moving across the field in apparent sequence. Line of energy that he had seen before, and in one very familiar source.

 _Metatron?_ he thought, glancing toward the "ground" under his feet, where several of the lines flowed within. Yes, now that he considered it, the whole field could have been Metatronic, just in different physical – if the term could be applied – shapes and forms. Even the crystal growths, which also pulsated with energy lines, could have been Metatron in raw, solid form.

Even so, that realization did nothing to indicate to Raven where he was exactly. Or much more, how he had gotten there. Especially when he had been in an all too standard interrogation room not too long ago…

"Quite the view, isn't it?" a peculiar sounding voice spoke up from nearby, causing Raven to reactively turn. A Cheshire cat-like smile greeted him as he found the source. "I can't imagine you've seen anything like it before now. Not even in your dreams."

Raven arched an questioning eyebrow, eliciting a responding chuckle. "Alright," the opposite presence admitted. "That last part was admittedly cliché, but obviously you understand."

Then came the broad sweep of a glove hand, indicating the entire field. "There is nothing in your experience that can compare to this," the voice stated. "This most holy ground."

Resisting the urge to fold his arms, Raven stared hard upon the speaker, who was sitting all too casually upon one of the outcroppings. Covered over by a black military style greatcoat, the opposite man certainly retained an aura of mysteriousness, possibly more so than the "holy ground" he described. Further emphasizing that aura were the angular shaded glasses he wore, which completely shrouded his eyes from outward sight; even amidst the surrounding illumination, Raven couldn't see through the lenses. Beyond those, the man's only other noteworthy physical features was his long blonde hair – which went just past his shoulders – the aforementioned grin and a curious accent to his voice.

The latter sounded Terran based to Raven, but he was unable to pinpoint it exactly. _British?_ he wondered as he continued looking upon the stranger.

That grin only emboldened as the man rose from his seat. "I must say, you aren't what I've been expecting, Raven Nicholaiovich Vostrikov," the man recited his name as he came forward, standing just in front of Raven, smile remaining. "But that is far from a bad thing."

"Who are you?" Raven finally asked the obvious question.

Another grin, this one more ominous. "Who indeed," the man again repeated, considering. "I'm afraid I'm not completely certain myself."

He then followed with. "For the sake of convenience however, you may refer to me as Eli."

Raven mused over that for a moment. "Eli…" he spoke the name out loud. It was obviously not the opposite man's real name, but it would suffice for the time being. He had more pressing questions than his host's true identity. "What is this place? And why am I here?"

Eli nodded, as if he had hoped Raven would ask such questions. "As I said, this is holy ground," he replied, glancing around their surroundings. "An interstice, generated and maintained by a superior power and will," he grinned again. "Well beyond the bounds of your so-called reality."

He then looked back at Raven. "And for the second question, you are here because I wished to meet you," he explained. "And this is the only space through which we may perceive and communicate."

Raven folded his arms on that one. "Alright, consider myself a captive audience," he exclaimed dryly. Though it hadn't been said, he had a feeling Eli – whoever or _whatever_ he truly was – had gone to a lot of trouble to bring him here. Just as he had a feeling that he would send him back once their business was concluded. "What do you want to 'communicate' about?"

Eli chuckled a little at that display of dry wit. "All in due time, I assure you," he replied. "For the moment however, I wish to simply observe."

Before Raven could inquire about that as well, Eli began to pace around him, slowly and deliberately. Obviously Raven was being sized up, though for what purpose he failed to understand.

"You really are the ultimate rebel, aren't you?" Eli posited, after circling Raven twice over. "A being that does not belong to any particular place or creed. You prefer to go your own way than to follow others, or to lead others."

He then tilted his head in consideration. "On the other hand, you do retain some measure of faith," he seemingly observed. "And you are not entirely adverse to comradeship."

"Is this going anywhere?" Raven questioned, only to be ignored.

"You are also a highly skilled warrior," Eli continued. "A born survivor, one who has dealt with enemies upon infinite fields of battle, both conventional and non. Always triumphing in some way, always living onto the next battle."

He seemed to approve of this. "A being well suited to the life of a mercenary…"

"That's contractor," Raven sharply corrected. Again he was ignored.

"Yet at the same time, you find such a life shallow and insufficient to your desires," Eli went on further. "You yearn for something beyond that. Something that you can truly be part of. Something you can utilize your skill and power toward."

He grinned once more as he came back around, facing Raven again. "Something beyond typical human convention."

This time Raven said nothing, only gazing harshly in return. Eli was not put off by that in the least. "Yes, for all your rebelliousness and disdain for others, you do not wish to truly be alone," he commented more. "Nor do you wish to believe in nothing. You merely have yet to find something worth your belief."

The phantom tilted his head again. "Though you did have something not too long ago…" he stated. "Huckebein…"

At that, Raven crossed the distance and grasped the opposite man by his coat, glaring menacingly now. "Say another word…!" he growled, just barely resisting the urge toward actual violence.

Even so, Eli remained unperturbed, grin ever present. "You also seem to enjoy games, both video and virtual," he added on quite simply. " _Snake Eater_ , was it?"

Though it came very much out of nowhere, it was still enough for the desired effect. "Yes," Raven muttered, somewhat calmer now. He let go of Eli's collar, allowing the man to step back a little.

Casually straightening out his greatcoat, Eli smiled approvingly toward Raven. "Indeed, not at all what I had expected," he exclaimed. "I believe we will get along quite nicely."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Raven demanded, patience finally run out. "Who are you, really!?"

Eli shrugged. "Once more, I'm not entirely sure," he answered. "I can however, tell you that this will not be our only encounter," he grinned. "Yes, we will be meeting like this quite frequently in the future."

He then brought up his left arm and rolled back the sleeve, producing a chronometer. "But for now, I'm afraid you must return," he said, just as their surroundings began grow more illuminate. "It would do neither of us well if you overstayed your welcome."

He then waved his ward off, just as everything turned white. "Until next time, dear Raven…"

* * *

Abruptly Raven woke, automatically rising up and blinking the haze from his eyes. He could already feel the vestiges of a headache coming on – whether from the earlier interrogation session or from the apparent dream he had just had – but otherwise he didn't feel any other form of pain. Rather strange, he reflected, considering the "workout" he had taken before. Either way, he made a mental note to make Esteraund pay when he got the chance.

In the meantime, Raven looked over his present setting, and upon doing so suddenly became confused. Rather than a stockade or prison cell as he would have expected, he seemed to be in quarters of some kind; quarters that were easily military standard, yet akin to a hotel suite compared to what he was used to. There was obviously the bed he was laying in – which was actually comfortable for once – followed by carpeted flooring, a set of cabinets, a desk with computer terminal and a door off to the side that undoubtedly led to a private washroom. All within a well-lit, fair spaced room that was neither too big nor too small for Raven's standards.

Needless to say, Raven was a far cry away from the rusted bunk he had been given at Zulu Operational Enforcement. But at the same time, he could tell that he wasn't a typical housing – military or otherwise – which left very few clues as to whose care he had been taken into. One thing was obvious however; whoever had brought him in wanted him comfortable, his earlier beating notwithstanding. Which usually meant they needed something from him, and that there would be some kind of offering later. Obviously that suited Raven just fine; like any good contractor, he never passed up a good business arrangement. Assuming it was indeed worthwhile of course.

That all said, Raven did find something rather curious about his surroundings. Specifically the metal composition; clearly it wasn't a conventional alloy, but at the same time it felt rather familiar to him. This was easily verified when Raven placed his hand against the cool surface, causing a flicker of energy from the contact.

"Metatron?" he let out – for the second time seemingly – ever more curious. Not only did his host want him comfortable, but he or she apparently had much in the way of resources. As well as a clear defiance against the UN and their beloved Anti-Metatron Body Act, he realized. Again not many clues for him to go on over that.

So deep in thought over his predicament that he barely noticed the sound of the door chime. "Enter," he answered reflexively, before realizing what was about to happen. The door shifted open regardless, and another familiar form came in. A familiar form dressed in all too indicative clothing.

"Good to see you're finally awake," Sonia greeted warmly, ignoring the highly dubious glance from her "fellow" contractor. "I was beginning to think Mr. Legato worked you over a little too well."

Raven didn't answer up front, as he was still taking in Sonia's present attire. Rather than the Zulu fatigues she had worn before, she now wore far different uniform; the uniform of the United Nations Space Force, ever comparable in design – at least in Raven's opinion – to the military wear of the old Soviet Union. From the jackboots to the shoulder board rank insignia, the uniform was as stylish as it was fearful to behold, specifically designed to invoke the power and military might of the United Nations. All Sonia was missing was a commissar cap and greatcoat to go with it all, though Raven had a feeling she had access to those too.

On the other hand, Raven also saw that the uniform wasn't standard Space Force. For one thing, instead of the familiar blue tint, the uniform was instead colored in black and red. Alongside, while the right shoulder sleeve possessed the Space Force crest, the left held an emblem he had never seen before: a crimson and gold lined shield with an inverted winged sword in its center. Clearly Special Forces indicative, but again Raven failed to recognize the exact unit. Beyond those, Raven also noted shoulder boards; they held the markings of a Captain.

"You don't look too surprised," Sonia observed from Raven's expression.

Blinking at the observation, Raven shrugged. "I figured you for a Peacekeeper," he confessed.

That earned him the warm, cheery laugh he had always appreciated. "I should feel insulted," Sonia retorted with mock bitterness. "To associate me with those thugs."

"Well, what was I supposed to think?" Raven inquired. "I mean, you were obviously planted to observe me."

"Touché," Sonia acknowledged. In truth, she had long suspected Raven had been onto her, but as he never did anything to obstruct her mission – or their relationship, whatever that amounted to – she took it in stride. It wasn't like he could do really do anything about it anyway. "Well, you weren't too far off the mark. I do indeed work for Earth."

"So I see," Raven again observed her uniform. It was then he noticed she didn't possess a sidearm, though he couldn't tell if that was due to trust or assurance. "Any particular group I should know about?"

Needless to say, Sonia was all too eager to answer. "Special Taskforce Aegis," she replied rather proudly. "The elite counter-insurgency unit of the United Nations Space Force."

Raven nodded as he mentally recorded the name. "Aegis…" he repeated. Though he had never heard anything exact, there had been rumors going around of an autonomous unit of the Space Force; one that was tasked with hunting down and eliminating all enemies of the UN that were in possession of Metatron. A unit that, through their mission profile, was immune to the AMBA and possessed Orbital Frames themselves.

"On that note, you're aboard the battlecruiser _Argo_ ," Sonia explained. "Our mobile headquarters."

"Fascinating," Raven answered as he looked back toward the sidewall, again tapping it and causing another flicker. "She's another BAHRAM leftover?"

"Yes," Sonia confirmed. "She was meant to be their flagship; the first capital ship to be made completely out of Metatron," she continued. "Aumaan obviously put a stop to that, so we stepped in afterward and took her for ourselves."

She then flashed a smirk. "Among other things Metatronic, as you can imagine."

"Sure," Raven answered, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He then stood up, uncaring that he was only dressed in a pair of black boxers. "Well, as much as I appreciate you being here Sonia," he stated, moving over to one of the nearby cabinets for some clothes. "I don't think you came here just to chat."

Sonia nodded. "You're right of course," she answered. "Someone wants to talk to you, so they sent me to fetch you."

She then looked Raven dead on. "And considering who that someone is, I recommend you be on your best behavior for once."

* * *

Another day, another form of Tchaikovsky. And as was always the case, Swan Lake remained as beautiful as it was majestic. Perhaps not wholly appropriate considering what was about to take place, but nonetheless still his preference. Besides, he needed something pleasant at this point, as he knew the next few minutes would be anything but. In spite of the fact he had hoped such a day would eventually come.

Present choice of music notwithstanding, things had actually settled down from the day before. Despite the earlier unsettlement of the miscreants back in Geneva – all of whom, he suspected, had simultaneously soiled themselves over the event – the fact remained that the public was blissfully unaware of Anubis' reemergence, much less the identity of its runner. As a result, there was no panicked outbreak amongst the public, no fevered cries of Armageddon from the press – should they had been permitted to report on the story – and no accompanying brutal crackdowns from the Peacekeepers. As a result, the day was just like any other day for those outside the loop, with the unrest the day before all but forgotten.

Granted there were still several people who were very much discomforted over Anubis' presence, and even more that it was his taskforce that retained it. Fortunately he could ignore the majority of them – as they were simply military and government officials that only _thought_ they mattered – but he still had to answer to one in particular. That one had yet to speak to him, but he knew it was only a matter of time before he did. And much more, he knew he couldn't evade it.

Until then however, the General knew he had his work cut out for him. And in some ways, he looked forward to it even less than he did the President's inevitable summons. Alas however, he knew it had to, and would, be done.

Sure enough, the door chime rang. Inwardly sighing, the General disengaged Swan Lake and looked toward the door, his single eye focusing with laser precision. "Enter."

Upon the door shifting open, Sonia entered first with Raven following. At first, Raven's eyes picked up on his newfound surroundings; a rather large office with a carpeted floor and a slightly raised ceiling, while what appeared to be a large windows was placed along the back, displaying the vibrant red of Mars in its full glory. Upon closer inspection however, Raven realized that the "window" was actually a large monitor, while Aegis' insignia was embroidered into the carpet for all to see. On the latter, Raven noted the addition of golden banners, with the first – above the shield – reading "SPECIAL TASKFORCE AEGIS", while the second – under the shield – read "DUM SPIRAMUS TUEBIMUR". While We Breath, We Shall Defend.

However, those details, and the smaller additions to the office that Raven noted but didn't really concentrated on – namely the pulsating Metatron lines along the walls – were nothing compared to what laid in its center. There, a single wooden desk had been placed, occupied with various objects, while a single man sat behind that desk. A man that Raven not only identified, but never thought for the life of him he would ever see again.

Noticing but ignoring Raven's astonishment, Sonia looked toward the man behind the desk. "Raven Vostrikov, as requested sir," she stated.

The General nodded. "Thank you Captain Silverburgh," he acknowledged. "I'll take it from here."

"Sir," Sonia saluted, and then turned to walk out.

Raven registered her leaving, but did not turn away from the General. All the while a dangerous mixture of anger and hatred began to settle upon him.

For his part, the man offered a flat smile, having long anticipated that reaction. "It's been a long time," he began. "Hasn't it Raven?"

The voice – that deep, Russian accented voice – all but finalized the identity of that man to Raven. Though much about him had changed over the years – his aged, combat hardened face, the thick mustache that accompanied his black, grey streaked hair, the eyepatch over his left eye – it was still the same man he remembered all too well. "A long time indeed," Raven answered, his own voice completely devoid of warmth. "Father."

Despite the harshness of the reply, General Nicholai Alexeievich Vostrikov nodded his acceptance. At the very least his son had acknowledged him. "I imagine you are wondering," Nicholai offered. "Why I have gone to all this trouble to bring you here."

"You could say that," Raven coldly replied, keeping his ire carefully in check. As much as he wanted to, he knew he would never get away with closing the distance and throttling his long lost parent with over two decades worth of anguish. Even if he did deserve all of it. "And don't tell me it's because of Anubis."

Again Nicholai nodded, seeing no point in saying otherwise. "Obviously it isn't," he said. "We were evaluating you long before that, though I admit your being Anubis' runner is a worthwhile development."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he nearly demanded, already not liking where this is going.

At that, Nicholai rose from his desk. "You are here, Raven," he finally came down to it. "Because I want you in Aegis."

Incredulousness immediately dawned over Raven's face. "You've got to be kidding…"

"I assure you it's the exact opposite," Nicholai staunchly answered. "Regardless of our past history, you are still a capable soldier, pilot and, dare I say, runner. Not something that should be wasted in the private sector."

At that, Raven's ire finally snapped. "What 'past history'!?" he demanded. "I haven't seen you in over twenty years! Not since you dumped my mother and I on Antilia with only Esteraund as protection!" his glower deepened further. "And you certainly didn't come for me _afterward_."

Nicholai's expression remained neutral. "I had my reasons," he said simply. "And rest assured it was all in your best interest."

"Right," Raven shot back, returning expression speaking volumes of belief. "As if I've never heard…"

"Once more regardless," Nicholai interrupted, keeping to business at hand. "You are a professional; a resource that Aegis can very much utilize," he stated knowingly. "Especially in the cockpit of an Orbital Frame."

Exhaling, Raven could only close his eyes in resignation, considering in brief silence. "I take it I don't have a choice in this," he let out, again forcing back his anger. He already knew the answer to that, but he wanted to hear it anyway.

"I'm afraid you don't," Nicholai answered with a shake of his head. "Any refusal means you will be prosecutable for violating the AMBA, attacking and murdering soldiers of the UNSF and harboring anti-UN sentiments," he spoke in warning. "You will be considered a terrorist, and treated accordingly."

Even so, Raven remained defiant. If only to the last. "As opposed to one of Earth's tin soldiers?"

"No," Nicholai corrected, single eye gazing directly into Raven's pair. "One of _my_ tin soldiers."

That caused Raven's glare to deepen, as well as his lips to curl back into a vicious sneer. Nicholai, however, gave off an uncaring expression at this; they would hash it out, in one way or another, later on. In the meantime, there remained much ahead of them, and so Nicholai tapped a panel on his desk.

A moment later, Sonia reentered the room and came beside Raven, awaiting orders.

"Get Captain Vostrikov into uniform," Nicholai ordered, still ignoring his son's glare. "And then escort him to the hangar deck. I believe Sergeant Taper is in need of his services."

"Sir," Sonia saluted, before turning to Raven. "Let's go Captain," she stated with a grin, deliberately emphasizing Raven's new rank.

Flashing one final glare of disdain, Raven at last turned away from his bastard father and followed Sonia out.

Swan Lake started up again not long after.

* * *

Raven said nothing as he followed Sonia through the Metatron lined decks, and Sonia herself did not see any point in changing that condition. Undoubtedly like General Vostrikov himself, she knew Raven would not take kindly to seeing his father again – much less in a UNSF uniform – not after so many years of being on his own. No normal child would, she admitted, and if it had been her in Raven's place, she imagined she would have been just as angry. Not that she had ever known her own biological parents, and therefore had anyone to feel that way toward, of course.

Regardless though, she knew Raven was professional enough not to act out over it – something she had repeatedly emphasized in her clandestine reports to the General – and honestly, she was happy to see him in Aegis at long last. She always thought the younger Vostrikov would make an excellent addition to the taskforce – personality flaws notwithstanding – and that his working for a bottom of the barrel PMC was, if nothing else, a waste of talent. Besides, it also meant they could maintain their friendship, which, for whatever Raven thought of it, Sonia actually considered meaningful.

But then, as they rounded another corner, the sound of a singing voice indicated she was _not_ the only one there Raven knew. Nor was the elder Vostrikov the only one he had a grudge against.

"' _Well my daddy left home when I was three, and he didn't leave much to Ma and me, just this old guitar and an empty bottle of booze,'"_ Esteraund's music player recited as the former leaned back against the pulsing sidewall, observing Raven and Sonia's approach with interest. _"'Now, I don't blame him 'cause he run and hid, but the meanest thing that he ever did, was before he left, he went and named me 'Sue'.'"_

Needless to say, Raven glared in response, only causing Esteraund to gleam that much more. _"'Well, he must o' thought that is quite a joke, and it got a lot of laughs from a' lots of folk, it seems I had to fight my whole life through,'"_ the player went further with the song. _"'Some gal would giggle and I'd get red, and some guy'd laugh and I'd bust his head, I tell ya, life ain't easy for a boy named 'Sue'.'"_

"Is there a point you're trying to make Mr. Legato?" Sonia asked smoothly, albeit with warning underneath her tone.

Deactivating the player, Esteraund shrugged in response. "Just passing the time Captain Silverburgh. Just passing the time," he stated, before looking back at Raven. "How does it feel to be on the home team for once, Raven?"

Raven sneered at the opposite man. "About as well as you can expect, Esteraund," he shot back, before looking at the mercenary's black suit. "I see you're still a ringer."

"Indeed I am," Esteraund replied, getting up from the wall and running a finger over his suit. "No way in hell I'm trading this for one of those bellhop outfits, even if they do come in black and red."

He then looked toward Sonia's uniform. "Though by and large it looks _very_ good on you, Sonia," he stated rather proudly. "Almost as good as your runner suit even."

"Always eager to please," Sonia answered dryly. "Is there anything else you want to add before we go on our way? Or is this the point where I charge you with sexual harassment?"

"Actually," Esteraund confirmed the first. "Outside you and the General, I wanted to be the first to welcome Mr. Writing Desk here into the fold."

He then reached out his gloved hand to Raven. "Welcome to Aegis, Little Raven," he spoke in a surprisingly earnest tone, but both Raven and Sonia could tell there was something else to it. "I, at least, look forward to working with you."

At first, Raven wanted to grab that hand and throw its owner against the wall – he still owed him for the earlier questionnaire after all – but his more rational side prevailed. Esteraund was undoubtedly expecting that from him, and as he had so kindly demonstrated back at Zulu, Raven was no match for him yet. Not that he wouldn't try again at some point.

As such, it was Raven could do to grasp the hand. "Glad to be here," Raven stated somewhat blandly. "But don't think for a moment it's over between us."

"Never crossed my mind," Esteraund sweetly replied, again with a dark undertone. "Believe me, I'm ready whenever you are hatchling."

Allowing a moment for that to sink in, Esteraund then nodded in satisfaction. "Now, with that taken care of, I do believe it's five o'clock somewhere on Mars," he said before walking off. "Don't wait up for me, kids."

Watching him disappear down the corridor, Sonia could only return to business. "As he said," she stated, gesturing Raven to go forward.

Shaking his own head, Raven proceeded down the corridor himself with Sonia alongside.

* * *

Nicholai had just managed to relax again when, even through the music, he heard the door to his office open and close to admit a newcomer. Naturally he frowned at this; despite the fact he had known this would take place, he had at least hoped it would be after Swan Lake's completion. He didn't even turn around to face the intruder – much less open his eyes – as he addressed him. "I trust you are _unsatisfied_ with my latest arrangement, Colonel?"

"As will be all of Earth when the news gets out," the Lieutenant Colonel glowered with evident displeasure. "You are playing with fire General."

With a sigh of resignation, Nicholai could only pause his music once more and turn toward Lieutenant Colonel Gunther Bremen, his so-called "tactical advisor". Like the rest of Aegis, Nicholai wasn't fooled by Bremen's true role: to monitor him and the rest of Aegis on behalf of the UNSF High Command, ensuring that he and his autonomous taskforce remain properly loyal and allegiant to Earth proper. A modern day political commissar – or "zampolit" as the soldiers of his homeland had once called them – in other words. The difference was Bremen's job was only to spy rather than indoctrinate, which Nicholai and those under him were very much thankful for. And he certainly didn't have the authority to execute "cowards" and "traitors" as Stalin's minions had during the Great Patriotic War.

As for the Lieutenant Colonel himself, Bremen very much lived up to his post, both in appearance and personality. A tall, slender man, Bremen was somewhat dwarfed by Nicholai's equally tall, yet muscular frame, but that didn't make the Colonel any less vicious or intimidating in the least. Through some means, his narrowed eyes were colored in cold silver, each possessing a clear disdain and intolerance for all around him, while his jet black hair was receded into a widow's peak, further emphasizing his viciousness. All of it harkening to his ever volatile personality, which made no secret of his view of Aegis and its personnel – including Nicholai himself – and their allegiance to Earth. A "supposed" allegiance that Bremen always saw fit to question.

Even so, the fact remained that the chain of command was both intact and recognized from on high. As a result, Bremen had to answer and submit to Nicholai, as well as his executive, when it came down to it; a fact that undoubtedly made Bremen that much more volatile, but he remained professional enough to adhere. Not that it stopped him from barging into Nicholai's office whenever he had an issue to take up, of course.

"Do you even realize what you are doing!?" Bremen continued to ramble to the general, who remained bland faced. "Bringing your son into Aegis is already bad enough, but not to dismantle that _monstrosity_ here and now…"

"I believe I've already made my position clear on both matters," Nicholai stated pointedly. "That regardless of _any_ protest or stated opinion, it is still my decision to make."

He then eyed the Colonel dangerously. "Personal relations aside, Raven Vostrikov is one of the best operators on this planet, both in and out of a cockpit. Far too valuable for a minor entity like Zulu Operation Enforcement," he exclaimed. "And as for Anubis, I may not know how or why it has returned, but I do know this much."

The General's smile could only be described as 'conspiring'. "The power it represents is not something that should be wasted," he said. "Not when it can be utilized for humanity's greater good."

This did not convince Bremen in the least. "I'm sure Nohman thought he was utilizing it for that exact purpose," he retorted bitterly. "That Aumaan was for our 'greater good.'"

"Perhaps," Nicholai answered nonchalantly. "In any case, it, like Raven, is here now. And I can assure you, Colonel, that neither frame nor runner will be leaving us any time soon."

Bremen's glare intensified on that. "You're making a grave error, General," he warned in a vicious tone; one that any other would never have used on a flag officer. "The power you intend to utilize nearly wiped out the whole of existence, and you somehow think it best _not_ to 'waste' it?"

"I am well aware of the events of the Crisis, Colonel," Nicholai responded in underlying warning. "Perhaps you have _forgotten_?"

Bremen cleared his throat on that. "I have not, General," he spoke more calmly. "Your participation in those events is well recorded."

The Colonel then readopted his earlier intensity. "In fact, I am even further dismayed because of it," he said, once more in a tone that one of his rank should never have used on a superior. "You, of all people, witnessed Anubis' power firsthand. And yet you insist on preserving it."

"For the benefit of Mother Earth, yes," Nicholai confirmed.

"Regardless," Bremen admonished, but still keeping his words measured. "The AMBA was put in place for precisely this reason. To ensure that the events of '74 are never repeated."

The Colonel eyed his superior carefully. "As long as that frame exists, so does the possibility of a renewed Aumaan," he stated. "Surely you have realized that as well, sir."

Nicholai sniffed in derision. "Of course I have realized it, Colonel," he responded. "In fact, I have my own suspicions toward that subject."

Bremen opened his mouth to speak again, but Nicholai spoke first. "In spite of that however, the fact remains that our enemies are still out there, and they remain in possession of Orbital Frames, regardless of the AMBA," he stated knowingly. "Aegis was put in place for precisely _that_ reason."

The general narrowed his singular gaze into Bremen's eyes. "For this factor, and several others, both Anubis and its runner will be retained," he declared with finality. "And any further outbursts will be met with charges of insubordination. Is that clear?"

Gritting his teeth in ire, it was all Bremen could to nod. "Yes sir," he growled, knowing better than to challenge further. He was already on thin ice already, and General Vostrikov held much higher ground.

Nodding back, Nicholai then said. "Dismissed."

Bremen also knew better than to challenge that one. Thus, while doing his best to keep the sneer off his face, he straightened out and saluted, then turned around toward the door. Departing without further ceremony.

In spite of his command, Nicholai knew he would hear more on it later. Once more, Bremen was placed in Aegis specifically to monitor the taskforce, and that meant he reported to others on the outside. They would obviously take issue with Anubis and Raven, and they would ensure that others within the government would take issue as well.

Even so, Nicholai was hardly dissuaded. He would deal with it all in time, as he always had. Thus he pushed the matter out of his mind and returned to Tchaikovsky.

* * *

"I must say," Sonia observed with no small hint of approval. "You look _really_ good."

For all of his reservation, Raven couldn't disagree with that. Now dressed in the black and red uniform, complete with shoulder boards that indicated him a Captain, he looked as though he had just come out of the Space Force Academy. Obviously it was still foreign to him, especially compared to the far more mundane garb he had worn in Zulu, but nothing he couldn't get used to.

"It beats the hell out of standard Space Force blue, I grant you that," Raven exclaimed as he looked over himself in the mirror. Again, the uniform reminded him all too much of old Soviet military attire; an irony that Raven didn't miss, given his heritage. One wondered if telnyashkas were standard issue in the Space Force. "Am I drawing pay?"

"You should be," Sonia answered helpfully. "Alongside every other benefit of your rank and station."

Raven nodded in acknowledgment. If he was going to be fighting directly for Earth, then it made sense that he enjoy all the perks and privileges of it. It also helped that he was in a Special Forces unit, its commander notwithstanding.

"Well, I certainly have no complaints," he exclaimed, turning back to face his apparent comrade. "Outside the obvious."

Sonia shrugged on that. "You should be grateful," she stated plainly. "Insubordination record and mixed heritage aside, there were more than a few interested parties wanting to take you away from Zulu. Up to and including the regular forces."

Raven gazed back challengingly. "How is this any different?"

"Simple," Sonia responded with equal challenge, as well as an accompanying grin. "Here, you get to _run_ something much better than a LEV."

She went even further. "That and you'll feel a lot more at home," she said. "When it comes to background and ethnicity, Aegis is far less discriminating than most Space Force units."

Raven arched an eyebrow. "Martians?" he inquired.

Sonia nodded. "As well as Venusians, Jovians, Saturnians and others," she said. "Here, it doesn't matter where you came from as much as what you can do."

Raven mirrored that nod, looking away in thought. It would be nice _not_ to be labeled a half-breed for once. Despite himself, he was starting to like his father's littlest taskforce.

"Anyway, we've got a lot to do today Captain," Sonia said, returning to business at hand. "So if you will please accompany me to the hangar deck…"

* * *

The hangar was more or less what Raven had expected. Outside of Orbital Frames instead of LEVs, as well as the semi-organic textures of Metatron, it was little different from what he had seen at Zulu. That and the surrounding technicians actually working on the mecha, rather than lying about in alcoholic stupor, playing cards or otherwise wasting time. More and more, he was beginning to real difference between actual military versus the half-assed band of rent-a-soldiers he was so used to. "You really don't waste any time here."

"No we don't," Sonia answered as she led him down the middle of the hangar, between the various black frames. "Most of Earth's opposition tends to be light in arms, as well as brains, but every now and then some jerk with an orbital frame or two will come out and stir up trouble. So we always have to be ready for the occasion."

"I see," Raven acknowledged, looking up toward one of the frames they passed. The same model he had fought in Noctis. "And this is your main force?"

"The Erinyes," Sonia confirmed. "They're basic Type Cs, modeled from leftover Idolo data as you can tell, but far above anything BAHRAM fielded in the day," she explained all too happily. "They make Raptors look like construction LEVs."

Raven didn't doubt that. After all, he had already faced four of them, and despite being in Anubis, they really gave him a hard time. Especially that light blue unit, which he soon found alongside the rest, techs operating on it as well. Glancing toward its impassive face while walking by, he wondered what ace ran that particular frame.

He thought about asking Sonia more, but before he could, the other officer nodded back to him. "Here we have the specialty models," she said, gesturing toward another section of the hangar, which contained Anubis and three other frames that Raven failed to recognize. "The real powers behind Aegis."

Raven nodded, looking around. Outside Anubis, the three others were clearly Type Bs and all highly individualized. He could almost feel the sheer power that they emitted. "Which one's yours?"

Again Sonia nodded in confirmation. "This one," she pointed to one in particular. "Orbital Frame Bastet."

Looking up at the designated unit, Raven felt he should have guessed. Beside the fact it was very feminized in structure – holding standard organic texturing, yet being slimmer in build – the frame in question also held a distinct crimson tone. Valkyrie styled armor covered the entire frame, while a pair of large wing binders was mounted on the back. Its head, meanwhile, was triangular in shape, with two fin-like antennae extending upward from either side of the faceplate, two more extending out from the back of the head and four more underneath, along the "cheeks". A pair of dimmed eyes stared back from said faceplate.

"She's also an old BAHRAM design. Leftover from the Wars and refurbished for our use," Sonia spoke with great pride. "We've been inseparable ever since."

Raven could see that. "She definitely fits you better than a Phantoma," he commented, momentarily imagining how Bastet performed with Sonia as its runner. Or, as he more discreetly thought, how Sonia appeared in one of those skintight runner suits…

"So you're Anubis' new runner," a new voice called out as its owner came upon the pair. Upon hearing it, Raven turned and saw a large built man stand before him. One with his two beady blue eyes – set behind square rimmed glasses – pale blonde hair and a rather flat nose. A very goofy appearance admittedly, but considering he was wearing the same black overalls as the surrounding technical staff – with shoulder boards that indicated him a Sergeant Major – Raven suspected there was more to this man than his ungainly appearance denoted. "Hopefully you're far less psychopathic than the last one."

Sonia was quick to introduce. "This is Sergeant Major Jason Taper. Our chief technician," she explained. "Don't let the sasquatch look fool you. When it comes to keeping our frames in operating condition, he's our unquestioned genius."

"Heh, 'unquestioned'," Taper repeated with irony. He then looked back to Raven. "Anyway, glad to have you with us, Captain Vostrikov," he reached his hand out, which Raven took. "Your little performance in Noctis has been the talk of the town, as you can imagine."

"Yes," Raven replied, suddenly remembering that he killed two of Aegis' own before. A tinge of guilt came upon him over that. "Just in the wrong place at the wrong time Sergeant."

Taper smiled back knowingly. "Happens to be the best of us Captain," he replied, certain memories from nine years ago playing out. "Believe me."

He then gestured Raven toward the cockpit. "Anyway, we've been going over 'nub here as you can obviously see," Taper explained. "Between what we've analyzed ourselves and gained from DELPHI, we have quite a lot of data on him and his capabilities."

"But…" Raven could already see where this was going.

"But," Taper repeated. "There's only so much we can access," he nodded to Raven. "Without the runner's input at least."

Raven nodded back, approaching the cockpit. As soon as the canopy digitally retracted, Raven took his seat. "You awake DELPHI?"

"I am," DELPHI confirmed from the control panel.

Raven smiled toward the AI, finding her presence strangely reassuring. "And have you been a good girl?" he asked, already knowing the answer he would get.

"An inapplicable frame of reference," DELPHI replied as was expected. "In order to be a 'good girl', I would need to possess actual female biology, as well as…"

"Forget it," Raven stated, before glancing back at Sonia and Taper. "What do you need?"

"Well," Taper rubbed his chin in thought. "There are a couple of systems that can't be accessed without your direct input," he explained. "But what I really need is some live performance data."

Again Raven could see where this was going. "VR?"

"Passable," Taper considered none-too-hintingly. "But I would prefer something more… _authentic_."

Raven smirked conspiringly in turn. "Well, that is what I'm apparently here for," he said, before turning back to the AI display. "How about it DELPHI? Feel like taking a stroll around the planet?"

"Once more, an inapplicable frame of reference," the AI answered back. "In order for me to 'stroll'…"

"Alright, alright," Raven stopped her again, then turning back to Sonia. Once more he held challenge in his expression. "You do realize I could take this opportunity to desert."

Sonia nodded. "You could, yes," she confirmed, holding equal challenge.

"Yet you don't seem perturbed," Raven observed.

Sonia took on another smirk at that. "I know you," she explained. "You don't run away, no matter the circumstances."

Her smirk deepened. "Besides, on the off chance you are, in fact, tempted," she said. "I'll be out there too."

Raven couldn't help but smile at that as well. He could only imagine that kind of fight, especially when Sonia had much more experience running an OF than he. And if not her, they could always send those other two Type Bs, as well as that turquoise Erinys, after him.

"Alright then," he said, climbing back out of the cockpit. "I could use the fresh Martian air anyway."

* * *

"Well, this is an interesting development," Esteraund exclaimed as he stood beside Nadia, watching over the hangar from the nearby observation deck. By now Raven and Sonia had both changed into their runner suits – Raven naturally in standard black while Sonia was in her custom red – and were now moving toward their respective frames. Several of the technicians had momentarily paused in the labor to watch the two runners enter their machines. "I thought it would take a little longer for him to accept his predicament."

Nadia observed as well, relaxing toward the notion. She had also expected more problems – as well as more attempts at resistance – from the younger Vostrikov before he finally settled in. "Perhaps he's not as belligerent as his reputation claims," she said. "But then we did offer him much more than he had in Zulu."

"That you did," Esteraund concurred. "And if there's any rule all good mercenaries follow, it's never waste a good opportunity," he gleamed suggestively. "At least until a _better_ opportunity comes along."

Nadia ignored the hint. She already had enough uncertainty toward the new Captain and their taking him in. Still, it had been under General Vostrikov's directive, so it wasn't like she could do anything else but follow along. Besides, it made for a nice sticking point with Bremen, and anything that particular snitch on edge was good in Nadia's book. She only wished she had been present when the "tactical advisor" had a new one ripped into him by the General.

"Anyway," Esteraund exclaimed as he stretched his arms out and cracked his thick neck. "I'm going to take a piss."

He waved the Colonel off as she rolled her eyes. "Do tell me if anything interesting happens," he said as he disappeared through the doorway.

Shaking her head, and wondering yet again why General Vostrikov put up with such a man – regardless of his services to Earth – Nadia ultimately decided to depart as well. She would have a better view of the two orbital frames from the bridge.

* * *

Settling into the cockpit of her faithful steed, Sonia felt the comfortable familiarity of being in an Orbital Frame again. There really was nothing like being inside an OF, even if its cockpit placement led a lot to be desired. One could literally feel the great power behind the machine, even before its energy lines began to pulsate, while the semi-organic texture was much more comfortable than a LEV's pilot seat. Plus, there was just something invigorating about controlling a giant mecha through thought and sensation alone, at least whatever was transmitted through the control orbs on either side.

 _It's good to be home._ she thought as she ran her hands down the contours of Bastet's cockpit. Though her hands were covered by her runner suit, she could still feel the Metatron and its silk-like smoothness. Once more entirely different from rough and rigid confines of a Phantoma, which now felt abhorrent to her memory. Why the regular forces insisted on keeping those relics as their mainline weapon – to the point of even cancelling the far better Vic Viper's production – she would never know. "You ready Alpha Four?"

"As much as I'll ever be," Raven replied from the holographic screen, looking distinctly uncomfortable in his new attire. Sonia couldn't blame him for that. Runner suits were always difficult to adjust to on the first flight, but eventually one got used to it. "Why do we have to wear these superhero tights again?"

Sonia smiled, finding a strange amusement in his discomfort. "They aid in the interface," she answered simply. "And they may also increase your life expectancy."

Raven replied with a bland expression. "I'll take your word for it," he answered, before reaching his hands to his sides and grasping the control orbs. A moment later, Anubis' eyes flared active, red energy lines pulsating around its body.

Sonia grasped her own control orbs, causing Bastet's own eyes to light as well, golden lines to flowing around her. Her HUD lit up simultaneously, showing that Bastet was in peak operational condition. She smiled at this, knowing that she hadn't exaggerated when she called Taper a genius. "We are presently over the Acidalium Sea, just north of Aeria," she explained. "So we'll make our run there."

"Aeria's fairly populated," Raven said, remembering the county layout. "You sure you want civilians to see Anubis?"

"Obviously we will be avoiding the spheres and outer establishments," Sonia explained further. "And if we're spotted anyway, well…"

She shrugged. "You know how Minitru…er, I mean the UN media apparatus operates," she exclaimed, earning another conspiring grin from her charge. Sonia could already tell they were going to work well together. Not that they hadn't before of course.

Engaging her thrusters, Sonia brought Bastet out of its rack, gently touching off the hangar floor. Anubis soon followed, its wing binders spreading out as the jackal headed frame lifted off the floor, its crimson eyes gazing toward the other frame in a reflection of its runner's interest. From there, both OFs proceeded toward the launch bay.

* * *

Settling in his bridge command chair, Nicholai watched as the two Orbital Frames launched from the ship, propelled down the linear track into the open air. Nadia stood by to his right, holding a similar expression to her superior. Neither officer dared speak at that point, and as such only light chatter from the other bridge personnel could be heard.

Though Nicholai had authorized the run – Sergeant Taper had consulted him just before his reunion with Raven – a part of him wondered if he had indeed made a mistake. As much as he wanted to trust his son, who by all accounts was a professional through and through, he knew was making a real gamble by allowing him off the ship so soon, let alone in Anubis. Even with Sonia beside him in Bastet, he was far from assured that his son wouldn't attempt desertion. And with Anubis retaining its Zero Shift capability, he could certainly make a run for it if he so felt.

In spite of that however, the general knew he would have to send Raven out eventually, and Taper really did need live performance data from Anubis. Nicholai was also sure their host from Nereidum would appreciate said data; perhaps even be able to divulge further analysis from it. Thus, he had no choice but to take the chance, here and now. While they could still reign both runner and frame back in if so necessary.

In the midst of his thoughts, Nicholai's ears picked up the sound of turbolift doors opening. He smirked, already knowing who was entering the bridge. "Come to watch the show, Major? Captain?"

Flushing red at being "discovered" so quickly, Rebecca immediately spoke up for herself and Axel. "With your permission sir…"

Nicholai waved them over, not bothering with a verbal response. Of everyone on the ship, the Hunters had long earned the privilege.

As such, Rebecca and Axel moved just behind his chair, their own eyes gazing out toward the main monitor. Where their shared nightmare from a decade prior continued on, descending toward the seascape below…

* * *

"Alright, this will be a simple run," Sonia broadcasted over the comlink as Bastet and Anubis approached the shores of Aeria. Raven did well to listen, even as he maneuvered his frame along. "A quick dash around Aeria, just long enough for Taper to get his data, and then back to the _Argo_ in time for brunch. Sound good Alpha Four?"

Raven felt his stomach groan at the mention of 'brunch'. It was then he realized he hadn't eaten since the mission to Noctis, which could easily have been two days ago. Even so, he was far from fatigued, and outside the desire for tasty food, he wasn't very hungry either. The younger Vostrikov suspected that he had been given nutrient shots – alongside obvious medical treatment following his session with Esteraund – during his "rest."

"Sounds good Alpha Three," he replied regardless, ignoring his stomach's mild discomfort. He could, and would, eat as soon as they returned. For the time being, he'd rather be out testing his new machine. "Any particular flight path to follow?"

Sonia brought up another holoscreen. "I think I have one in mind," she said as she looked over the screen, which showed a tactical outline of the county. Upon mapping the path out, and transmitting it over to Anubis, she grasped the control orbs that much more. "Follow my lead."

With that, Bastet ignited its thrusters and sped toward landfall, with Anubis trailing after. They made landfall soon enough, flying over the Aerian coastline and deeper into the county, while doing well to avoid the shore settlements along the way. As the county lay around Arabia Terra, the local terrain was heavily cratered and erratic in form, appearing even more desolate than what Raven had usually come to expect. He couldn't help but feel how different it was from high up in the atmosphere; how distant it all seemed.

They remained in the open air for several more minutes, with Sonia throwing in an elaborate maneuver or two every now and then, indirectly challenging her wingmate to mirror. Naturally Raven followed without falling behind, though he admitted he wasn't as graceful in execution as Sonia. That would change in time, of course, when he got a better handle on his new frame.

 _At the very least it isn't difficult._ Raven thought as he completed a barrel roll, which Sonia had seemingly thrown in at the last minute. It wasn't the first time he had flown, but he was far more used to the ground hugging Phantoma than the counter-gravity power of an OF. Of course, he was also far more used to a manual control system as opposed to having his thoughts and intentions directly transferred into the frame itself. It all should have been unnerving, but for some reason it actually felt natural to Raven. As though he had been running Anubis from the beginning.

Then, almost abruptly, Bastet moved into a steep dive, which Raven automatically followed. Before he could inquire further, both frames fell into a canyon below, where Sonia kicked her thrusters up a notch, speeding into the ravine. Raven did the same with Anubis, dashing forward while maneuvering along the canyon walls. It was tricky to say the least, especially with his aforementioned unfamiliarities, but he managed to keep up with Bastet as both frames winded through the canyon. At one point, the red OF even descended to ground level, its pointed feet touching onto the Martian terrain momentarily as it dashed along, only to ascend once more at a specific point. Anubis did this as well, though Raven was forced to touch off earlier in order to evade a sudden rockslide.

Sonia opened her mouth to chide him on that, but ultimately decided not to. He was doing very well; far better than she thought he would. She wondered, albeit only for a brief moment, if there was actually more to that than "beginner's luck."

They reached the end of the canyon soon enough, forcing both OFs to take to the open air again. Even so, Sonia threw one last maneuver, going into full burn toward the canyon wall, as though she were intending to crash into it, only executing a climb at the very last second. Not at all backing away from that, Raven did the same, launching Anubis at the edge before throwing in his own twist. At the last possible second, he zero shifted, sending his frame upward in an instant, just as Bastet reached the right height. It had been close, but he managed to pull it off at the right moment, and with considerable timing.

At that, both frames were at higher altitude again. "Not bad," Sonia complimented as she looked over to Anubis. "A little rough around the edges, but not bad at all."

"Thanks," Raven exclaimed in return. "Is there anything else, or do you think Taper got the data he needed?"

" _Oh there's plenty else,"_ a new, yet quite familiar, voice cut in, causing both Raven and Sonia to look up. Just as both their sensors beeped in warning.

"Incoming fire from above," DELPHI announced, just neon green energy shots began to rain. Reversing Anubis and throwing up it shield, Raven was just able to deflect the shots as the newcomer descended from above. He then attempted to drop the shield and respond with his own fire, but was forced to retain it as the opposing frame maintained its attack. All culminating in the adversary actually _slamming_ into Anubis' shield, then jetting upward before Raven could respond.

"Nice machine," the opposing runner chimed as he twisted his OF around to face the pair, who by now had armed their weapons. "Shame about the runner though."

Raven glowered as he took in the sight of the newcomer, recognizing it as one of the other Type Bs from the _Argo_ 's hangar. A medium sized machine with elaborate cobalt blue armor, a head with two green eyes and two horn-like fins stretching out from either side, as well as two large wing binders coming off the back, the opposing OF looked intimidating enough. The razor shaped blades on its arms and legs only added to that image.

Even so, it wasn't the machine that mattered to Raven. Not as much as the runner. "You…" he growled.

* * *

"Yes, me," Esteraund brightly replied as he looked over Anubis from his cockpit monitor, green energy lines flowing around him. He could almost feel his opponent's fury against his skin, or at least his own custom blue runner suit. "Didn't see this one coming, did you Little Raven?"

Rather than receive a verbal reply, the mercenary watched as Anubis materialized its spear and assumed a combat stance. Crimson eyes flaring with its runner's vehement. "I was hoping for some payback for earlier," Raven spoke over the comlink, his voice hardened with bloodlust. "You're _really_ going to get it now Esteraund."

A light chuckle exited Esteraund's lips on that. "I'm sure I am," he dryly answered as his own frame assumed a responding stance. "I just hope you make it _interesting_ along the way!"

With that, Esteraund threw his machine into a charge, one that Raven immediately mirrored with Anubis. Respective blades clashing mere moments later.

* * *

 **Aegis battlecruiser** _ **Argo**_ **  
Acidalium Mare, Mars**

 _Bastard…_ Nadia sneered as she watched both frames begin their fight. She had actually wondered if Esteraund had other intentions for his "piss break", but not to this extent.

"It's for the better Colonel," Nicholai said, as though he could read her thoughts alongside her irritation. "We will gain much more data this way, and get to see how Anubis and its runner fair against an expert."

Nadia straightened up at the sound of her superior's voice. "I understand sir," she replied simply.

Nodding at her acceptance, Nicholai returned his full attention to the main monitor. "Besides, it's quite the match up if you think about it."

He leaned forward, resting his chin against his knuckles. "Who shall triumph?" he posited with clear intrigue. "Egypt's God of Death or Sumer's King of Heroes?"

* * *

"Have at you, punk!" Esteraund shouted as he charged at Anubis again, smashing both of his arm blades against his opponent's spear. Snarling in response, Raven threw him off and counterattacked with energy shots, but the mercenary easily dodged these – even swatting one out of the air with a well-placed bladed kick – before firing off a spread of homing shots. To that, Raven dashed away, maneuvering around the swarming lasers as best as he could, while using his staff to deflect those he couldn't dodge. By that point Esteraund was on him again, coming at his left with his blades bared. Raven fired additional shots at him, but these were dodged as well, allowing the blue frame to smash its right arm blade against Anubis' hastily thrown shield.

Raven glowered into the adversary frame's green eyes. "How the hell did _you_ get an Orbital Frame!?" he shouted as forced his opponent off, then brought his spear back around to thrust. The blue machine dodged that, then the follow up, and then parried the third. Raven responded by slash at his opponent's waist, but Esteraund was faster, dashing back and circling around again. The mercenary then launched another bladed kick at Anubis' head, but Raven managed to deflect that attack with his spear pole. Esteraund then spun around to slash with his right arm blade, but this too was blocked. "Don't tell me they gave it to you!"

"Hardly," Esteraund replied as he jetted back again, Anubis following after him as expected. More red shots launched after, but again they were all too easy to dodge, from which Esteraund twisted around and counterfired in turn. To that, Raven zero shifted again, reappearing at the blue frame's right with spear set to strike. Unfortunately, Esteraund had anticipated that attack as well, and so intercepted the attack with his right arm blade.

"First I had to kill the original owner," the mercenary explained, before charging and executing a burst slash, one that threw Anubis back several meters. He then dashed forward, moving to slash with his arm blades yet again, only for the black frame to zero shift away as he struck. Reappearing to his upper left, Raven unleashed a burst attack of his own, firing a large crimson orb after his opponent. Only a narrow dodge on Esteraund's part kept the attack from connecting. "A tough son of a bitch named Warren Lumenlux. Now that bastard could fight!"

Anubis zero shifted once more, now appearing behind Esteraund, charging in. Another arm bladed deflection followed, only for Esteraund to execute a follow up spin with his opposite blade. Raven reacted just as quickly, dashing back, but not before the blue frame cut a nice sized notch into Anubis' right cheek. Smirking at his handiwork – the first mark of the fight – Esteraund fired even more energy shots, forcing Raven back behind his shield.

"And then I had to pay good money to get this thing rebuilt," he announced as he fired another swarm of homing shots, to which Anubis zero shifted away from. It reappeared to his right, to which Esteraund dashed away as it moved to impale. "Oh sure, I could've had Aegis do that for me, but then they would have easily taken it for themselves."

Gritting his teeth, Raven redeployed his shield as additional shots were launched. This allowed Esteraund to dash and circle around Anubis again, coming at his opponent from its left. Raven responded by dropping the shield and intercepting the attack with the pole of his spear, then spinning the polearm around to knock the opposing orbital frame away. However, Esteraund recovered quickly and responded with another homing shot swarm, causing Anubis to zero shift away again. This time, Raven brought Anubis directly in front of his enemy, then moved to strike downward. To that, Esteraund crossed both his arm blades together to deflect.

"It was all worth it however," the mercenary continued on, before uncrossing his arms and then kick-slashing Anubis at the waist. Flying back from the force, Raven had no choice but zero shift again, this time to gain distance. It hardly mattered though, as Esteraund rushed to meet him as soon as he reappeared. "For in the end, Gilgamesh is mine and mine alone!"

Letting out a battle cry, Raven dashed away and fired a swarm of homing lasers of his own. To that, Esteraund shifted to his right, rolling away from the zig-zagging beams, while counterfiring alongside. This was met with Anubis reengaging its shield, then dropping it and firing back in swift motion. It then reengaged its spear and charged after the waiting Gilgamesh.

* * *

 _I should have brought a magazine or something,_ Sonia thought as she stifled a yawn. She really hadn't expected a fight in all this, at least not one between two Aegis units. In hindsight however, she should have guessed Esteraund would have taken a chance to test Raven out, and Raven was obviously still smarting from his interrogation and prior abandonment issues. Put them both in orbital frames, and bam, you had a fight that was literally years in the making. Their earlier encounter at Zulu notwithstanding of course.

The worst part was she couldn't join in the fun. Oh sure, she had not actually been ordered to standby, but it was clear that this bout was strictly between those two; additional applicants were not welcome. Which was a little sad, since she wouldn't have minded trying Bastet out against Anubis. And she definitely would have loved to wipe that irritating grin off Esteraund's face. But alas, it just wasn't meant to be.

Thus she remained stationary, watching as the two titans clashed. She remained tempted, but she did her best to ignore said temptation. At the very least she would be able to fight against either of them later on, though it would likely be in VR. That would take a large amount of fun out of it, but sacrifices would have to be made she supposed. Unless of course she could successfully petition Colonel Candido, who would likely wish to take Anubis on herself with Minerva.

Either way, Sonia was so focused on the fight that she failed to notice a certain ripple in the fair distance. Specifically, that of a reconnaissance drone, operating under stealth…

* * *

"Damage level exceeding seventy-five percent," DELPHI reported as Anubis was knocked back again, Raven biting back his shock and a few choice curses. Raven was unable to respond to that, as Gilgamesh made another dash at him, arm blades raised to strike. Again Raven brought his spear about, deflecting the initial attack before countering, slashing back at the cobalt blue machine, which responded by jetting away again. He pursued, again thrusting his spear forward to strike at Esteraund's torso, but the mercenary reacted faster, banking to the left and evading. He then launched to slash at Anubis' head again, only for Raven to dodge as well. Anubis fired additional shots as it did, but Gilgamesh raised its shield and easily deflected.

 _This is unreal._ Raven was just able to think as Gilgamesh launched after him again, slashing with both arm blades and then its leg blades, forcing Anubis to remain on the evasive. Of all the people in the universe, he never dreamed Esteraund would gain possession of an OF. And much more, be as skilled with it as he was outside the cockpit. Even with Anubis, Raven knew he was barely keeping up with him, while the damage mounted steadily as DELPHI indicated. How the hell was he going to win this one?

He zero shifted away once more, gaining some distance, from which he charged and executed another burst attack. Again Gilgamesh banked away as the crimson orb launched, almost immediately closing the gap between it and Anubis. Spear reemerging, Raven parried the blue frame's strike yet again, before spinning his polearm to force it away. He then fired additional beam shots, to which Gilgamesh zigzagged around.

"Not bad," Esteraund complimented as he dashed back and gained some distance, Gilgamesh's eyes never straying away from Anubis'. "Not bad at all Raven."

He then brought both arm blades up, assuming a new combat pose. "Rough around the edges like Sonia said," he continued over the comlink. "But nothing that can't be polished, I assure you."

"I'm glad you approve," Raven answered dryly, elaborately spinning Anubis' spear before resuming his own pose. "Don't think it's going to save you though."

"Heh," Esteraund laughed in turn, already seeing where this was going to go. "You sure you want to go this way, boy?" he asked. "To the death, as it were?"

"You better believe it," Raven answered, his hands tightening around the control orbs. "There's still a lot between us, Esteraund."

The mercenary nodded at this. "So there is," he answered, own hands gripping that much more. "Little Raven…"

"That's enough," Sonia suddenly spoke up, maneuvering Bastet between the two frames. " _Argo_ reports they got enough for today. We're to RTS immediately."

"Hmph," Esteraund let out, sounding disappointed. "And what if we refuse?" he inquired. "What if the fun was just beginning…"

Eyes flaring at the mercenary's challenge, Bastet twisted around to face Gilgamesh. A set of claws then extended from its forearms. "You heard what I said," Sonia repeated threateningly. "And you know what I'll _do_ …"

"Alright, alright," Esteraund answered, waving his hands calmingly. "I just wanted to see how you would react is all," he stated. "I certainly don't want jeopardize my income."

Sniffing in response, Sonia retracted her claws. "Right," she said, then looking between the two OFs. "Let's go," she commanded, before jetting back to the _Argo_.

"Heh," Esteraund let out as he turned Gilgamesh around. "Guess there's always next time, Little Raven," he sounded off, then speeding away himself.

Seeing Gilgamesh's back, Raven was half-tempted to zero shift and plunge his spear right into it. However, he held the impulse back. Like it or not, he was a soldier now, not a contractor; there were a different set of rules to follow. Besides, anything more would undoubtedly cause Sonia to turn on him, and he'd rather not have that.

Thus, he relented and had Anubis fly back as well.

* * *

 **Aegis battlecruiser** _ **Argo**_ **  
Acidalium Mare, Mars**

"All frames on return approach," one of the operators reported, not bothering to hide her relief.

Nicholai exhaled as well. "Very well," he replied, glad that the worst outcome had been averted. There was still much to be done, especially with Raven, but at least the fight had been very much worthwhile. Indeed, he could see his son shaping up into an great asset.

He then rose up from his chair, suddenly feeling tired. "Helmsman, set course for Margaritifer," he commanded. "I'm sure you can guess which part."

"Yes General," the helmsman answered dutifully. He, like the rest of the bridge crew, had an inclination as to why they were heading to that particular county, but very much kept it to himself. Among other things, it was well above his paygrade.

Nodding in response, Nicholai looked over to Nadia. "Inform me if anything more happens," he said, before heading toward the turbolift.

* * *

 **Location Unknown**

"I must admit this is something of a shock," the woman spoke to the man on the opposite side of the comlink. "I never thought _you_ of all people would call us for a favor."

"Not really a favor," the man replied knowingly. "Since this is as much a benefit for you as it is my organization."

"So it seems," the woman answered back, a smile touching her lips. "May I inquire as to why you need anything from the BLF at all?" she asked. "Surely your 'organization' is more than capable…"

"We're not yet in a position to engage the UNSF openly," he explained. "So I have no choice but to hire out, as it were. And the BLF is one of the better anti-Earth groups out there."

"You're too kind," she exclaimed, though she doubted he was being complimentary. "Though are you sure about that assessment?" she shot back. "I mean, we have our fair share of Orbital Frames, but hardly anything out of the ordinary."

He smiled at this. "I would hardly call the Hadad 'ordinary.'"

That caught her off guard, such that she barely managed to keep it off of her face. At first she opened her mouth to question how he even knew about that particular frame, but then remembered his background. As such, she simply shrugged and answered. "We've renamed it Sojat," she said. "For obvious reasons."

"Of course," he answered sagely.

"And even then, it's still incomplete," she stated, already figuring that he knew that part. "Don't get me wrong, progress continues, but it will still be some time before…"

"That's perfectly fine," he replied, stopping her. "Your conventional forces will suffice for the time being."

He then flashed a vindictive smile. "Just long enough for 'Sojat's' completion at least."

"Heh," she beamed at that. "Well, whatever it is you're really intending," she stated with an underlying tone. "I promise we will not disappoint you."

She smiled with the same vindictiveness. "We've waited a long time ourselves after all."

"Yes," he answered, knowing exactly how she felt. "Which is another reason why I chose your BLF."

His cool green eyes narrowed into her brown. "In that regard, I look forward to your success," he smiled again. "Freedom to Mars."

She smiled as well. "Freedom to Mars," she repeated the now seemingly ancient BAHRAM rallying cry. A cry that would be called out once more as she, with the Barsoom Liberation Front around her, took to the fight.


	5. Chapter IV: Conflicts of Interest

" _When our expectations our reduced to zero, one really appreciates everything one does have."  
_ \- Stephen Hawking

 **Chapter IV: Conflicts of Interest**

 **Aegis battlecruiser** _ **Argo**_ **  
Acidalium Mare, Mars  
February 6, 2183**

Cockpit digitally retracting, Raven wasted little time in climbing out and all but throwing himself onto the hangar deck. Though it had technically been a mock battle, the whole run had left him strained, far more than he had ever been when fighting in a Phantoma. The fact he had gone up against a far more experienced, and evidently skilled, runner in a Type B model helped even less. Not that he'd ever admit to anyone that he had been pushed so hard to the edge.

In any case, the show seemed to be over for the moment. Which was all well and good for Raven, as he felt his stomach growl that much more. Reminding him yet again that he had not eaten in approximately two days. _The chow better be damned good…_

"You there!" a young sounding female voice called out, interrupting Raven's thoughts and causing him to instinctively look up. "Yes you! The angsty _bishounen_ next to Anubis!"

Raven's first instinct was to turn and tell whoever was bothering him now to do something anatomically challenging. However, upon doing so, he found himself staring at a scalp that possessed black hair – as black as his own – and the open air above it. Adjusting his gaze downward, the runner now found himself staring into the dark brown eyes of a young woman – no, a young girl – dressed in a white lab coat. A young girl who appeared in her teens, retaining a rather put off glare.

"So you're the lost little raven I've been hearing of," the girl called him out while looking him over. "Can't say I'm impressed."

Regaining himself from his astonishment, Raven held back his initial retort. If nothing else, the one before him held great self-importance, and the fact she was even there meant she wasn't some random bystander. Even if she did look like she should have been in high school. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't know you…"

"Hah, of course you don't," the girl replied as if it were obvious. "If you did, I'm sure the Peacekeepers would have hauled you off long ago."

Only then did she introduce herself. "Doctor Tsubaki Ishikawa. Nereidum Universal Technology."

Raven blinked, his disbelief evident. This only made Tsubaki bristle. "Were you expecting some crippled old man that spoke from a voice box?" she spoke in derision. "Or maybe another Neanderthal like Sergeant Taper over there?"

"After all I went through a day or two ago, I would have gone with something more cloak and daggerish," Raven answered back, reigning back his disbelief somewhat. He knew a challenge when he heard it. "Not someone who wouldn't look out of place in a sailor fuku."

Now it was Tsubaki's turn to blink. "Okay, that's one I hadn't heard before," she complimented. "Though still as presumptuous and stereotypical as the rest."

"Who's presuming?" Raven retorted. "Your name is Tsubaki Ishikawa, you're somewhere around one point six meters in height, possess an Eastern Terran complexion _and_ you just called me an 'angsty _bishounen_ '. And that's before we get into your apparent age…"

"I was born in Nereidum, thank you," Tsubaki shot back just as soundly. "My height is actually one point _seven_ meters, I have never been to Japan or anywhere else on Earth as of yet, but I happen to enjoy classic anime. Especially mecha stuff, which more often than not involve downtrodden pretty boys like you."

Raven folded his arms. "And your age?"

Sighing, Tsubaki had to hand Raven that one. "Seventeen," she admitted, right before getting offensive again. "But that's only a minor detail. I'm still a Ph.D., and I still happen to be humanity's leading expert on Metatron…"

Raven couldn't help but prod. "Sure, Rikoah Hardiman's reincarnation. I believe you."

Tsubaki glowered over that one. "If it weren't for me, Aegis would still be trying to figure out how to make this ship, and these beauties, walk and talk. Let alone fly and shoot pretty lasers."

The apparent scientist then beamed. "In fact, with all the things I know, I could probably do more in my labcoat than you could ever do _running_ in the field for a year. Up to and including things that involve death and destruction."

"I see," Raven responded. "Then why bother with _bishounens_ like me?"

Tsubaki pursed her lips on that one. "Well," she spoke hesitantly now. "Someone has to do the actual running."

"Indeed," Raven grinned. "A little hard to run an Orbital Frame in a labcoat."

"Hmph," Tsubaki let out, grinning as well. "You're a fun one at least. I give you that much Captain Vostrikov," she exclaimed, extending her hand. "I'm sure it will be interesting to work with you."

"Likewise Doctor Ishikawa," Raven said, taking the hand. Again, if Tsubaki Ishikawa wasn't anything she said she was, then she wouldn't have been aboard the _Argo_. Besides, prodigies weren't as unheard of as they used to be. "Though I fail to understand why NUT would be so generous as to send one of their head scientists…"

"Believe me, more than a few company heads, and some UN officials, protested my presence here," Tsubaki stated, again smugly. "Fortunately, General Vostrikov was persuasive enough. And President Almeisan was quite supportive as well."

For the briefest of moments, Raven flinched at the latter name. However, he recovered before Tsubaki could pick up on it.

 _No,_ Raven thought, forcing the reaction, and the associated thoughts, back. _There's no way it could be_ him _…_

"Ah, so you two finally met," Sonia chimed as she came up to the pair. "I was wondering how long that would take."

Raven was quick to notice she was alone. "Where's Esteraund?"

The runner of Bastet shrugged. "Disappeared right after we got back. No clue where."

It was precisely at that point when Raven's stomach growled again. Much to Sonia's evident bemusement. "I was wondering how long before _that_ would set in too," Sonia exclaimed with a grin.

In spite of his mild embarrassment, Raven saw no reason to argue. "I don't suppose this ship has a mess hall."

"It does as a matter of fact. A much better one than what we had in Zulu," Sonia explained, before turning to Tsubaki. "How about it Doctor? Care to join us and fill Captain Vostrikov in on the finer points of Metatron function?"

Tsubaki shook her head. "Maybe later," she stared up at Anubis. "Since your little excursion is now complete, I need to run some examinations over _him_. And make sure a certain _Homo erectus_ didn't screw things up as usual…"

"That hurts," Taper exclaimed as he himself came over to join the group. "I thought I was doing a great job to this point."

"If you were, I wouldn't be here to clean up your messes, now would I?" Tsubaki sweetly retorted, her tone forwardly scathing. However, one could tell that there was good humor underneath. "Only the UN would employ a lummox like you for this kind of work."

"What can I say? It was either this or go into the corporate sector," Taper shot back. The technician then addressed the two runners. "Anyway, the good doctor and I have a lot of work to do now, so don't wait up for us."

"You heard him," Sonia spoke as she placed a hand on Raven's shoulder. "The geniuses need to work, and you need proper nutrients."

With that, the two runners made their way out of the hangar deck as the opposite pair turned back to Anubis.

* * *

" _We all came down to Montreux on the Lake Geneva shoreline,"_ Esteraund absentmindedly sang as he punched in the turbolift keypad. _"To make records with a mobile, we didn't have much time…"_

Just like any other elevator, the doors soon closed and the lift began to move. The surrounding Metatron lines pulsating somewhat as it did. _"Frank Zappa and the Mothers were at the best place around,"_ the mercenary went on with his song. _"But some stupid with a flare gun burned the place to the ground…"_

No sooner than when the turbolift stop and the doors open again did Esteraund reach his apparent crescendo. _"Smoke on the water, fire in the sky…"_ he went on even as he began to walk down the deck. _"Smoke on the water…"_

"Do you always sing that badly after a bathroom break?"

Despite the scathing nature of the comment, Esteraund smirked as Nadia stepped out into view. He had known she would be there, waiting for him from the start. "Only when I'm particularly proud of my latest 'accomplishment'," he exclaimed in usual dryness. "And you? Did you and Vostrikov Senior enjoy the show?"

Nadia rolled her eyes. "If nothing else, we gained more combat data on Anubis."

"Well, that's always good," Esteraund replied. "Though I have a feeling we'll be getting more of that in the future."

"Agreed unfortunately," Nadia answered reluctantly. It was no secret that anti-UN sentiment had been on the rise as of late, and that more and more Orbital Frames and other kinds of BAHRAM leftovers were appearing more frequently. "And probably a lot sooner than any of us would otherwise hope."

Seemingly reading her thoughts, Esteraund looked toward the Colonel with inquisition. "I take it there have been some developments over Noctis?"

"'Some' being the operative word," Nadia exclaimed. "The Peacekeepers are still investigating the ruins, but they have yet to find the chamber Captain Vostrikov reportedly found Anubis in. Likewise there are no further Metatron readings in the area, outside the battle debris obviously."

"I figured that would happen," Esteraund thought aloud. Given what he had seen of the footage there, it only made sense that the opposition – whoever they were – would cover their tracks efficiently. "And I take it the NUTters are still denying the whole thing?"

"They would have us believe they never heard of Noctis Labyrinthus," Nadia answered flatly. "Just as they have absolutely no record of their contracting Zulu for the sweep."

"While Zulu itself has disappeared off the face of Mars," Esteraund summarized, recalling an earlier transcript about the PMC's unceremonious destruction. "Which leaves the Orbital Frames that took part in the operation."

"Not much there either, as you can guess," Nadia replied. "The Raptors were all Aumaan survivors, and none of their control systems or AIs survived their destruction."

"No way to trace where they were deployed from or who was controlling them," Esteraund surmised once more, considering. "What about that pink Type B?"

Nadia's expression turned even grimmer. "That…" she briefly hesitated. "We have some footing over."

Reaching into her uniform pocket, she produced a datapad and handed it to Esteraund. He activated it, producing a digital projection of the frame in question.

"Up front, there are no records tying that frame to BAHRAM or any other force. NUT certainly denies ever producing it," Nadia stated. "And the scary thing is I'm inclined to believe them."

Esteraund raised an eyebrow. "Dare I ask why?"

"Because I recognize that design," Nadia answered grimly. "From ten years ago."

The mercenary immediately caught what she was hinting at. "Hellespontos," he said as he tapped the datapad, causing a second OF – one of very similar design to the subject matter – to appear side by side with the original pink unit. "Project Animus."

"Dezeele Zephyrs' unique brand of madness," Nadia concurred. " _Fortunately_ the combat data indicates it lacks an IDO Mindflow System," she tapped the datapad for emphasis. "But as you can see, there are other similarities."

Esteraund studied the black frame – Iblis – on the left to the pink one on the right. Outside some minor touch ups, as well as a more feminine structure, the pink unit clearly descended from the Animus prototype. That was a scary thought, considering all data pertaining to Project Animus – up to and including its very existence – were supposed to have been wiped from official records. "Any ideas toward the runner's identity?"

The Colonel shook her head. "Despite what any of us would think, there are several groups and individuals that use pink as their choice color," she said as her eyes narrowed. "However, while I can't put my finger on it…"

"Yes?" Esteraund inquired once more.

Nadia bit her lower lip. "Its style of fighting was also familiar to me…" she said, overlooking the data.

In that moment, Esteraund felt the instinctive urge to prod that much further, but he pushed it back. The Colonel would have filled him in that much more if she did, in fact, remember. Thus he moved forward after a brief, if uncomfortable pause.

"Does the General know about any of this?" he asked as he handed back the pad.

"He was informed earlier," Nadia explained as she put the pad back in her pocket.

"Alright then," the mercenary shrugged. He suddenly felt very tired, and not from the strain of combat. "I imagine you both want to keep this under wraps."

"For the time being," Nadia confirmed. "As unnerving as all this is, we really can't do anything about it. Not until we gain more information."

"Makes sense," Esteraund said before checking his watch. "At any rate, I have an _actual_ bathroom break to make. And then a fine bottle of cognac to consume in my quarters."

He grinned rather deviously at the Colonel. "Perhaps you'd like to join me for the latter?"

Again rolling her eyes, Nadia then walked by and proceeded further down the deck. Mere seconds later, she disappeared entirely to parts unknown.

"Can't blame me for trying," Esteraund exclaimed, then walking off as well.

* * *

The first thing Raven noticed upon entering the mess hall was, naturally, the abundance of dark, appraising glances toward his presence. Not that he was surprised in any way; once again he was used to being isolated, and for once he couldn't blame the onlookers for their apprehension. That being said, it was still an irritation, being the unwanted center of attention amongst a group of UNSF personnel. He did well to ignore them all as he followed Sonia to the buffet line, which was subsequently where he noticed the second, and far more welcome, point of interest.

"One of the greater perks of being an elite unit," Sonia chimed as Raven gazed in near apparent shock over the vast food selection, which really was above and beyond anything they had at Zulu. "We have logistical priority."

"To say the very least," Raven exclaimed as he started placing food on his tray. Though up front it looked like only standard breakfast items – pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, sausage, assorted fruit, etc. – what he saw and what he smelled told him it was nothing like the synthesized mockeries he had long gotten used to in his contractor life. In fact, a part of him wondered if it all had just arrived fresh from Earth. "How did you ever survive on the slop they fed us?"

"Believe me, it took _a lot_ of getting used to," Sonia answered as she also put some food on her tray. "Suffice to say this was the second thing I missed the most. The first being Bastet of course."

"Of course," Raven replied as he finished his meal out with some bacon strips. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen bacon that wasn't grossly overcooked.

Once they each had their choice breakfasts, the pair moved to one of the nearby tables. All throughout, both Raven and Sonia pretended not to notice the maintained attention toward them.

"So," Raven started after another moment. "How long have you been with Aegis?"

Sonia thought about that. "About four years now," she answered. "They brought me in during the last days of the Crusade."

Raven nodded as he took that bit of information in. "Were you in the regular forces before that?"

The opposite runner shook her head. "Fresh out of the Academy when they found me," she corrected. "Apparently I'm one of the few Terrans that can run an OF at higher levels, so they felt my talents would be wasted in a standard unit."

"I don't know about that," Raven retorted. "I've seen what you can do in a Phantoma."

Sonia laughed. "That's nothing compared to what I can do in Bastet," she shot back. "Had I been in her at Noctis, I would have mopped the canyon floor with that pink frame. Easily."

Raven simply took a bite of his eggs in response. Though he doubted it would have been as one sided as claimed, he could only imagine how Sonia would have fought in Noctis if she hadn't been in a LEV.

"I would have preferred you in your OF as well," a new voice entered in.

Both runners looked up to see Rebecca and Axel move toward their table, food trays in hand. "That one armed Phantoma did not suit you in the least," Rebecca commented.

"I very much agree ma'am," Sonia replied. "It put a horrible cramp in my style."

"Heh," Axel chuckled from beside his wife and superior.

Sonia quickly turned back to Raven. "This is Major Rebecca Hunter, Aegis' senior runner," she explained. "And Captain Axel Hunter, her other, arguably _lesser_ half."

"Ma'am," Raven called out as he stood up and saluted. He hadn't been an Earth soldier for very long, but he knew there were protocols to be followed. That and given Sonia's explanation, it was clear that the Major was the runner of that turquoise Erinys that gave him such a hard time.

Rebecca returned the salute casually. "At ease Captain. Ceremony is not a major factor here in Aegis," she answered, motioning for the newest recruit to sit back down. "I've certainly had my fill of it for two lifetimes."

Though hesitant, Raven did as he was commanded. The Hunters then sat down as well. "And please, don't look so anxious," the Major went on. "We're no longer enemies."

Taking another bite of his eggs, Raven nodded. "As you say ma'am," he said. "Though I did kill two of your subordinates."

Rebecca shrugged. "All part of the job Captain," she spoke sagely as she took a drink of her coffee. "We were only trying to kill you in return."

"Not that you made it easy for us," Axel entered in, eyeing Raven curiously. "Was that really the first time you climbed into an OF, Captain Vostrikov?"

Raven raised an eyebrow in return. "As far as I can remember."

"Damn," Axel exclaimed, shaking his head. "Another friggin' Leo Sten…"

He stopped short upon Sonia abruptly shaking her head. As if the responding dark look from Raven wasn't enough incentive.

Axel clarified quickly. "What I mean Captain, is that prodigy runners are not unheard of, but they're far from commonplace. Outside Sonia here and He Who Shall Apparently Not Be Named, not many people have just climbed into an OF cockpit and become aces in the first fight…"

"Indeed," Rebecca reentered. "Running an OF is no different than piloting any other craft. It takes a period of training and honing one's skill before one becomes good at it. And yet you ran Anubis so efficiently, in spite of everything."

Now it was Raven's turn to shrug. "Well, it was Anubis resurrected, ma'am," he replied. "Henry G could have been in my place and likely performed as well as I did."

Rebecca couldn't help but smirk. "Somehow I doubt that would have been the case Captain," she retorted, once again sagely.

Noticing Raven's discomfort on the subject, Axel coughed into his hand. "Anyway, it looks like we'll be working together in the future," he said, nodding to Raven. "So, on the assumption nobody has said it yet, welcome to Special Taskforce Aegis, Captain Vostrikov."

Raven nodded in return, noting the sincerity behind those words. Despite what had occurred at Noctis two days ago, there was no bad blood to be had. Much to his unforeseen relief. "Glad to be here, Captain Hunter."

* * *

No matter how many times Nicholai reviewed the footage, that same chill always ran down his spine. The final remnant of his original fear and anxiety from the Wars, long since tempered and marginalized by a combination of experience and self-control, yet still quite existent. Originally it had been nothing less than abject terror, generated upon his having to face the stuff of horrors. The various technological monsters that BAHRAM had unleashed upon humanity during their initial conquest, and then their attempt at complete destruction. Very few had survived against them, and Nicholai had learned to fear their power well, even if he was eventually able to compartmentalize that fear into a "mere" chill down his spine.

And now, he felt it again as he watched Anubis' battles play out. Both against the unknown enemy force in Noctis Labyrinthus, and against Gilgamesh in the open skies of Aeria. Both sets of imagery displaying a power that Nicholai feared most of all, despite his given intentions.

The one he was speaking with seemed to share his discomfort. "So, this is the power of Aumaan in full force," the speaker, hidden behind the black and red "SOUND ONLY" screen on Nicholai's monitor, started. "The power that brought about Armageddon…"

"Not quite full force," Nicholai corrected. "Though still powerful, its current performance is nothing compared to the Crisis."

The other side seemed to consider that. "It does seem more baseline from nine years ago," it exclaimed. "Any explanation for this development General?"

"Doctor Ishikawa is still researching the matter, but I have a personal theory," Nicholai explained. "It has only been two days since Anubis' resurrection. Assuming it had remained inactive throughout these last nine years, I dare say it is still awakening from its dormancy."

The General continued, knowing that his audience was quite interested now. "In the meantime, the bulk of its power remains inert, regulating the God of Death to the performance level of a Type B. Though an exceptionally powerful Type B."

"Intriguing," the opposite side answered. "I did not believe a god, or the closest thing we have toward Him, could have such…limitations."

"There are many mysteries to Metatron, sir. Mysteries that Rikoah Hardiman took with him to the grave, assuming they had actually been solved in the first place."

Though obviously he couldn't see it, Nicholai knew the other side gave a responding nod. "Well, true power or not, Anubis' presence has been far from unnoticed. Especially within the General Assembly."

"It was to be expected sir," Nicholai answered. "Between the immense surveillance over Mars and Anubis' own spectacular entrance, it would have been impossible to keep its reemergence secret. Especially from those with the right security clearances."

Nicholai then took a breath before going on. "Even so, I stand by my decision. Whether we wish for it or not, Anubis is among us once again. To dispose of it, and the power it yet retains, would be a waste that we cannot afford."

He then lowered his head slightly in thought. "Besides," the General dared posit. "There may be more to its return than what is obvious. At least in this point of time."

The other end seemed to concur. "As you say General," it replied. "Whether there is truth to this or not, I support your decision to retain such power for humanity's benefit."

Nicholai said nothing to this, though inside he was quite relieved. Not that he didn't expect the other side to support him in this matter. After all, it was through the former's original patronage that Aegis existed in the first place.

The other side continued. "Even in its present state, Anubis will make a fine addition to your taskforce. Which, considering the present state of affairs, is an addition you will likely need."

"An accurate assessment sir," Nicholai said. "It's no secret, even among the regular forces, that anti-UN sentiment and activity are on the rise. In fact, I also believe there is more here than what is obvious."

Nicholai then tapped his monitor, causing the imagery to shift from Anubis to other parts of Noctis. Specifically the various Raptors, and that still unknown Type B unit, that took part in the battle.

The other side immediately caught on. "You feel that this particular force is indicative of something greater."

"Yes sir," Nicholai confirmed. "At first glance, it appears to be no different than any other BAHRAM remnant we've catalogued and summarily dealt with."

He leaned in slightly, watching as the pink frame fought against Major Hunter's Erinys. "Upon closer inspection however, you realize that this is what our apparent enemy wishes us to think."

"Quite," the voice concurred as well. "I am no military analyst or tactician General, but even I can see where you're going with this. Upon closer inspection of course."

"Of course sir," Nicholai repeated. "Those Raptors fought more efficiently than any I've seen before, even if the enemy did well to make them appear average in performance. And as you can see, the runner of that Type B unit was skilled enough to give my chief runner some considerable difficulty, to say nothing of Anubis itself."

The General then came to the point. "Whoever, or whatever, this new enemy is, it clearly isn't a standard one. In fact, it may be a force we have never encountered before."

The other side took that in. "Once again intriguing," it replied. "How could we have overlooked such an enemy for so long?"

Nicholai's smirk returned. "Just as it is with Metatron, sir, anything is possible."

A slight pause preceded the reply. "I assume you will be pursuing this matter at the earliest opportunity?"

The General knew an indirect order when he heard it. "Yes sir, though for the time being, we're severely lacking in information."

"Which is why you're returning to Mycenae as we speak."

"Yes sir," Nicholai again confirmed. Though he hadn't actually informed the other side of the _Argo_ 's current direction, he wasn't surprised. The opposite end would have easily deduced it, even without direct access to the surveillance apparatus over Mars. "I cannot risk speaking to General Bailey and Colonel Wan through standard communications, no matter how well encrypted. Besides, they would not take kindly to it given the circumstances."

"I understand," the other side observed. "Perhaps I should speak to them beforehand. It may to assuage them…"

"I don't believe that will be necessary sir," Nicholai interrupted. "Though General Bailey's… _temperament_ is renowned, he will see the necessity of my decision."

Once again Nicholai could almost feel the responding nod. "And Colonel Wan?"

To that, Nicholai frowned. "I'm afraid she's far less predictable," he admitted. "But given her own loyalties and understanding, I believe she will also be supportive."

Another brief pause as the other side digested those explanations. "Very well then. At the very least I can keep the General Assembly from hindering the prosecution of your mission. I trust this to be beneficial enough."

"Very much so," Nicholai answered truthfully enough. "Mister President."

* * *

 **Mycenae, Margaritifer, Mars**

Evening had long since fallen upon the _Argo_ 's arrival to Mycenae. Dubbed after the legendary citadel by its original colonists, Mycenae was the largest sphere on Mars, and thus the Red Planet's _de facto_ main hub. Outwardly it was little different from other such Martian settlements; a city covered over by an enlarged and quite transparent dome. Within that dome, however, was a vast metropolis of towering, oft dark and ominous appearing skyscrapers, eternally active streets and avenues, as well as lights and displays of various colors and luminosities. And now that Sol was setting over the horizon, the sphere well and truly stood out against the twilight, light and darkness intermingling between its buildings and boulevards while its citizens – whether walking the streets and driving/piloting some type of vehicle – went about their respective ways. The continuation of life after Aumaan.

For Raven, this would be the second time he would visit the sphere. The first time had been years ago, right after his flight from Antilia, which he did well not to dwell on. As such, he walked down the street with certain familiarity. If nothing else it was a nice break from his newfound military life, getting off the _Argo_ for a time and spending it in one of Mars' more populated areas. The fact he had a fair amount of money to spend – he had been given quite an advance for his commissioning – only made the furlough that much more worthwhile.

Not even the fact Raven was technically under guard bothered him, at least not too much. In fact, he more or less had come to expect it. Though he had accumulated well with Aegis up to this point – his conflicted relationship with its commander notwithstanding – he had not given his new employers any reason or inclination to trust him just yet. That would change with time, assuming Raven stayed with the taskforce for so long, but for the moment he was regarded with some level of suspicion. And with that suspicion came precaution.

Thus was the main reason for Sonia and Esteraund being with him, walking down the throughway beside him. Though Raven certainly didn't mind their company – well, at least with Sonia – he was quite aware that they would beat him down and drag him back to the _Argo_ if he so much as hinted at desertion. And Raven wasn't fooled about his chances against the two of them either. While Esteraund was self-explanatory, he knew what Sonia could do in a ground fight. Back in Zulu, there had been two incidents where several of their male colleagues attempted to force themselves upon her. Both incidents had ended in virtual massacre, the would-be rapists all relegated to the infirmary – with or without hoverbed support – while their "victim" continued on unsullied.

No, even if Raven were actually inclined to desert, he would have had enough difficulty with one or the other, let alone both of them at once. As such, he did well to keep his position in mind as they wandered that much further. Not that he believed either of them thought he would try something foolish.

"So," Esteraund began, watching as a holographic advertisement – apparently for some local bordello – floated by. "Where should we go?"

"Definitely not there," Sonia let out as she too watched the advertisement move by, one amongst millions of such projections. "I was actually hoping for something alcohol oriented, preferably with large glasses and a late closing time."

Esteraund chuckled at this. "How very ladylike Captain Silverburgh. Not to mention becoming of an officer and gentlewoman."

"I'm neither 'ladylike' nor a 'gentlewoman', Mr. Legato," Sonia retorted sweetly. "My former associates in Zulu could attest to that, if they were still breathing of course."

"Heh," Esteraund let out, before turning to Raven. "How in the nine hells did you ever survive with her in the same PMC?"

"Very well actually," Raven answered, though somewhat distracted. He too had heard of Zulu's destruction following the Noctis op, and though he had cared little for the PMC even when he had been employed, it still bothered him. It was just too coincidental, especially after the events that took place in the labyrinth.

Even so, that was not something he needed to dwell upon now. "If it weren't for her, I would have been a 'friendly fire' casualty a long time ago. Or a regular one, depending on who was shooting at us at the time."

"Very much so," Sonia beamed. "You seem to draw the worst from people, Raven Vostrikov. To say nothing of beam and bullet fire…"

" _Captain_ Raven Vostrikov," Raven corrected. "If I'm going to be an attack dog for Earth, then I'm damn well going to enjoy all the perks and privileges."

He then cast a corner glance to Sonia. "And I haven't forgotten _why_ you were there in the first place, Captain Silverburgh."

"I wouldn't expect you to," Sonia replied evenly, despite knowing Raven retained no actual hostility. Again their camaraderie was just too legitimate for that.

In any case, the three pressed onward, moving between other pedestrians along the way. All throughout, Raven watched as the latter came and went, walking without apparent aim between the shadowed rows. As with all things human, they came in various forms and appearances. Male, female, large, small, healthy, sickly, wealthy, impoverished, alone, amongst others, they all traveled in different directions with different intents and objectives in mind. Generally living their lives in one way or another, forwardly uncaring about unstable world they lived within, as though they were actually oblivious to being caught between two opposite, ever conflicting forces: the iron fist of the UN on one side, and the chaos and destruction of BAHRAM's legacy on the other. All while the last vestiges of Aumaan lingered somewhere beyond.

Raven supposed it was natural. After all, he certainly had no say over the affairs of the Sol System or the destiny of the human race, so why would those moving around him be any different? It really was all they could do simply to live, preferably with some level of prosperity, even as the universe that surrounded them continued to quake and fracture. No matter the sacrifices they had been forced to make along the way.

Such was the ugly reminder that Raven found just across the way. Practically unnoticed amongst the surrounding activity, the Aegis runner watched as a line of people, hands bound, were being led out of a nearby building by several plainclothes individuals. Obviously a Peacekeeping operation in progress, emphasized when one of the keepers gave a hard shove to one of the less cooperative captives. Outside a few dark glances from the rest however, no real attempts at resistance were made.

"Probably an Inner Heaven cell," Esteraund explained, having noticed the bust as well. If he or Sonia held any discomfort toward the scene, they did well to keep it from their expressions. "Either that, or they were trying to skimp on their taxes."

"Apparently," Raven exclaimed as the group were loaded onto a waiting unmarked transport. Once the last of them were aboard, the doors closed shut and the vehicle took off into the waiting air. All as if what they had just seen had never happened at all.

That was when Esteraund looked up and noticed a particular establishment nearby. One whose overhead neon sign, alongside the distinctive sounds from within, explained its business in full. "Anyone up for some _Smash_?"

* * *

 **Childhood's End Tavern  
Mycenae, Margaritifer, Mars**

"Thank you," Nadia said as she took the whiskey mug from the barkeep. Nodding in acknowledgment, the bartender moved away to another customer, allowing Nadia to sip her drink in most welcome solitude. She couldn't remember the last time she needed an alcoholic, and to be left alone and unbothered, so badly.

The other bar patrons seemed to get the message fortunately. Even the surrounding men – and women – who showed open interest knew better than to approach her now, lest they incur her displeasure. Nadia had always been skilled at projecting her ire, such that she could appear angered or worse without ever having to speak a single word or wear any noteworthy expression. A useful capability, in spite of what one would initially think, especially in a military force. And if that force of will wasn't enough to dissuade others, then her physique was certainly enough to back it up where necessary.

Unfortunately, it was far from universally effective. Such was the case when a familiar presence, whose entrance into the establishment caused Nadia to grimace, strolled up to the barstool beside her. "How surprising," Bremen commented as he looked over to his technical superior. "Somehow I thought I would find you in this rancid hellhole Colonel Candido."

Nadia simply cast a responding glare. "Have your cheap laugh Lieutenant Colonel Bremen," she shot back, emphasizing the difference in their ranks. "And get a drink already. We both know that's why you're really here."

She then grinned contemptuously. "After all, being a snitch and a zampolit is a job like any other."

Once more Bremen took it in stride. It wasn't as though he were unaware that the rest of Aegis knew of his true mission. And keeping the paranoiacs in High Command appraised of the taskforce's activities was tiresome, despite how the other Colonel meant it as an insult.

At any rate, he signaled the barkeep over. "Something from Earth," he ordered. "Specifically from the surface coordinates of five one point one six five seven north by one zero point four five one five east."

When the barkeep returned a confused expression, Bremen sighed. "Germany," he clarified. "I want something German. Preferably cold, dark and frothy."

Nodding in apparent understanding, the barkeep moved back to his inventory. Nadia eyed the Lieutenant Colonel curiously. "Martian beer not good enough for a proud Earther like you?"

Bremen's eyes narrowed at the jab. "You and your fellow Enders can keep your rotten swill, thank you," the Lieutenant Colonel hissed in projected disdain. "I would sooner drink from a muddied trough or a soup kitchen bowl."

He then let out a much more mellow 'heh', showing that he actually meant nothing by it. "As you said, it's been an exhausting two days. And Martian brews are just too light for me at this time."

Nadia nodded toward the other officer. Indeed, Martian beverages tended to be lighter in flavor than Earth drinks. It had something to do with the abnormal growth sizes of Martian grain – how it tended to be lighter in density as a result – but Nadia couldn't remember the exact details at the moment.

Eventually the barkeep returned with a glass and a bottle labeled "Schumacher", which Bremen gratefully took. From there, he filled the glass with the dark, frothy liquid and took drink. Only after a few more minutes of savoring the Earth liquid did he speak again.

"Look at them," he exclaimed, nodding toward the other patrons. "All caught up in their own little worlds and desires. As though truly oblivious to how fragile present existence really is."

Bremen shook his head. "If only they knew that Aumaan was just one event in several."

Nadia pursed her lips. "Are we speaking of Martians here?" she pointedly questioned. "Or are we including Enders in this as well?"

Bremen rolled his eyes. "Earthers, Venusians, Martians, Enders, Snatchers, Skulls, what have you," he waved her off. "Despite what you and the rest of Aegis may think of me, I am no Earth elitist. Quite to the contrary, I hold equal disdain for all human life, no matter what planet, moon or colony it may reside in."

The Lieutenant Colonel shrugged. "It just so happens that non-Earthers tend to be more suspect in their loyalties," he professed. "Which, at the risk of attracting unwanted attention from our colleagues in grey, is understandable if not condonable."

 _No shit,_ Nadia thought but managed not to utter. "It's no secret that Earth sees itself as the center of the universe. And that the United Nations will always cater to its whims."

"There's no denying that," Bremen agreed with a nod. "Humanity began on Earth, as did the UN. Therefore, Earth will always be the Motherworld."

He then flashed an ironic grin. "Or so the shortsighted idiots living on it will always believe."

Nadia arched an eyebrow toward this, not sure how to respond. Inwardly grinning at his handiwork, Bremen simply went further with his dialogue.

"And yet at the same time, what is the alternative?" the Lieutenant Colonel posited. "A second Aumaan? A resurgent BAHRAM? Perhaps the Enders will try their own hand at conquest…"

"Or perhaps everyone will just concentrate on managing their own affairs," Nadia responded blandly. "Just as Dingo Egret wanted for Mars."

Bremen sniffed in derision, this time legitimately. "Dingo Egret was a fool."

Nadia eyed her technical subordinate carefully. "He saved our existence," she shot back. "Literally."

Regardless, Bremen's derision remained. "A good man, but still a fool," he stated plainly. "Like it or not, humanity needs a central governing force. Whether it be on Earth or elsewhere, there will always be a singular entity to retain equally singular order."

He then took another drink. "Any more would simply invite discord and chaos. Just as it had in the later twentieth century, with our Motherworld's Cold War."

"So it's been claimed with your other affirmations," Nadia answered back dryly. "As well as the assertion that Martians, and all other non-Earthers, are too weak and stupid to govern themselves. Let alone ensure Aumaan is not attempted again."

Bremen sniffed once more. "If the UCM hadn't been so inept, BAHRAM would never have risen," he shot back. "And if Vascilia had been stronger, Nohman would never have seized ultimate power…"

"Yes yes, it's all been said before," Nadia snarled, annoyance finally surfacing. "Now, is there a point you are trying to make Colonel? Or is this the part where I _completely_ stop giving a damn and kick your ass up to Deimos?"

The Lieutenant Colonel shrugged again. "Simple conversation Colonel, nothing more," he exclaimed, taking another sip. "In fact, I dare suspect it will all be for not anyway."

Though she wanted to, Nadia couldn't resist asking. "And why is that?"

Bremen arched an eyebrow. "Because, in spite of everything we've been doing over the last decade, a certain resurrection still took place fifty plus hours ago."

He glanced at Nadia with a conspiring gaze. "Surely that means Nohman's ghost still walks among us," he spoke in near undertone, lest the other patrons were listening in. "If you understand my meaning."

"All too well," Nadia confirmed, taking a heavier drink from her mug. She had made her own considerations on that subject matter. "I don't suppose High Command shares those assertions."

Bremen smiled flatly at this. "If they did, Colonel Candido, I would be the last to know," he replied. "I'm afraid they're not so, ah, _forthcoming_ with me as I am with them."

 _Obviously to prevent you from becoming a double agent,_ Nadia again thought but didn't say aloud. It was a baseless gesture – Bremen had long made his loyalties apparent – but Nadia wasn't surprised. Aegis was already a dubious enough subject within the UNSF ranks, especially the upper echelons.

"That being said, I do believe they are treating the Noctis affair very seriously," the Lieutenant Colonel at last downed the last of his glass, then began to refill it. "And are proceeding with utmost accordance…"

* * *

 **UNSF Headquarters  
Mycenae, Margaritifer, Mars**

The side door opened with a whoosh, allowing Nicholai to exit and step onto the ground. His black greatcoat whipping about, the General took several steps forward, allowing the transport to take back to the air behind him. It would return to the _Argo_ in the next few minutes, but remain available should Nicholai require its service again. Not that he didn't retain an alternate, if rather unconventional, means to return to his ship.

In the meantime, the general stared up at the building in front of him, the one he was about to enter. Essentially a metallic pyramid that extended well into the city skyline, the Space Force's Martian headquarters appeared even darker and imposing than the rest of the city. Only a select number of lights and windows prevented the structure from being entirely dark, while flight craft – like the one Nicholai had just exited – were continuously flitting around it. A line of Phantomas, all armed with beam rifles, stood by at its base, complementing the ubiquitous armed guards in combat armor. Two of the latter stood flanked on either side of the doorway in front, observing the general's presence through their visored helmets.

Exhaling, Nicholai moved forward again, the aforementioned guards saluting him as he entered. He had never liked this building, or the occasions in which he had to visit it. Every time he did it was always on "official business", namely the kind that couldn't be discussed over a comm. system. Likewise, he was well aware of how the regular forces regarded Aegis. Though his black uniform and the dual golden stars on its red epaulets afforded him a great level of respect – and fear – he always felt the accompanying disdain and loathing whenever he set foot on a standard UNSF installation. And it was likely there were more Space Force personnel stationed in this one building than on most of the planets and colonies that made up Sol. To say Nicholai was walking into unfriendly territory would have been putting it lightly. Still, it was what it was.

Progressing through the main floor, Nicholai bypassed the blue uniformed regulars, who looked upon his own black uniform and accompanying shoulder stars with their usual apprehension. Beside them, the general noted another group: duplicitous and suspecting types dressed in grey tinted uniforms. Peacekeepers. He had known they would be present, considering whom he was meeting with a few floors up, but that didn't mean he had to be pleased to see them. Even so, they gave him a wide enough birth as he proceeded to the elevators, not even glaring as he passed. Nicholai took that as a blessing as he entered the lift and selected the designated floor, the doors closing in front of him.

Several minutes later, the doors opened again. Nicholai wasted no time in stepping out, especially to escape the substandard rendition of Chopin's Nocturne Op. 9, No. 2 that had been playing throughout the transition. He walked even further after that, moving through a set of corridors before finally coming to the designated entryway, once more flanked by a pair of guards in combat armor. Like their counterparts at the entrance, the guards saluted Nicholai as he approached, which he returned while proceeding. Doors sliding open, the Major General entered in, at least reaching his destination.

"At last," one of the two other occupants gruffly spoke the moment Nicholai stepped inside. "The man of the hour finally graces us."

"Forgive my tardiness," Nicholai responded blandly as he stripped his greatcoat and took one of the seats at the table, turning between his counterparts. "Doctor Ishikawa had just completed her initial analysis of our newest frame, which I thought you would both appreciate."

"I see," the initial speaker – a large dark skinned man in a regular forces uniform, the black epaulets of which bore the quadruple stars of a full General – dryly retorted, not at all bothering to hide his ire. "And how is that newest frame holding up?"

Ignoring the obvious spite, Nicholai answered. "About as well as can be expected," he replied casually. "We still have much to go over, but what we have gleamed so far holds promise. As you will both read in the reports I have forwarded."

The Major General leaned over the table, clasping his hands in front. "It helps that the AI has been particularly cooperative with us. Alongside the runner."

The opposite General growled at all of this. "You're insane," he hissed, ire in full force now. "Insane not to have destroyed that _thing_ the moment it rose from Noctis."

Nicholai merely shrugged. "Perhaps I am," he admitted. "But would your choice of action not be even more insane, sir? Especially when a certain other machine of equal power remains outside our grasp?"

Fist slamming against the table, General Frederick Bailey, commander of the United Nations Space Force's Martian contingent – and _de facto_ military governor of the Red Planet – rose from his seat in clear adversity. "That monstrosity nearly destroyed our whole universe!" he shouted. "We fought a long campaign, as well as a long charge into Hell, to see it destroyed!"

Bailey glowered that much more. "That you, of all people," he continued, this time with a twinge of disbelief. "Would even _think_ of trying to utilize it…!"

"I know," Nicholai calmly answered. He knew precisely where Bailey was coming from. After all, he had been in that particular battleground as well. "But it remains our only option, especially under present circumstances."

His single eye gazed back into Bailey's challenging brown ones. "You know this as well General," he said, maintaining his calm. "As does the President."

Bailey held his glare for a few moments longer. Then, with utmost reluctance, he let out a sharp breath while retaking his seat. "You're right, damn it," he admitted, biting back another curse in the process. "As long as Jehuty and the rest of those Metatron based abominations remain out there, we can't afford to give up such power. Not when the Space Force at large remains inadequate."

His eyes narrowed upon Nicholai once more. "But that doesn't mean I like this choice," he glowered again. "Nor does it assure me that you are _not_ playing with fire!"

A light chuckle exited from the other officer. "I'm sure General Vostrikov understands your position sir," she exclaimed in a silk smooth tone, then turning her own brown eyes onto Nicholai. "As well as his own in this matter."

Resisting the urge to swallow, Nicholai nodded in acknowledgment to the other officer. Though she was technically junior to both he and Bailey in rank, she was still their equal in authority and overall responsibility, completing the _de facto_ triumvirate that maintained order and security on the Red Planet. For whatever unassuming pretense her somewhat plain appearance and blue rank epaulets – which bore the markings of a Colonel – gave her, the grey uniform that attired her body and the bemused malice that she naturally projected easily established her true position within the present hierarchy. Such that both Nicholai and Bailey – veterans of the most destructive conflict to ever grace humanity – feared her more than any other man or woman on Mars.

Smiling disarmingly toward the two Generals, Colonel Wan Qing, Commander of the United Nations Department of Peacekeeping Operations' Martian branch, spoke further. "Now then, as much as I enjoy these face to face meetings, I have very little time on my hands. As you can undoubtedly imagine."

Wan nodded toward Nicholai. "So please, Major General, begin from the top," she pressed on. "How did this whole Charlie Foxtrot come to be?"

* * *

 **Orpheum Classic Theater  
Mycenae, Margaritifer, Mars**

"No matter how many times I see it, it's still a damn good movie," Axel expounded happily as he and his wife both exited the theater. "Shame that it didn't turn out to be the truth though."

"Heh," Rebecca replied as she glanced toward a nearby movie poster projection, which displayed _2001: A Space Odyssey_ in brilliant form. Though it was as her husband said, she could easily see why the ancient work of Stanley Kubrick and Arthur C. Clarke had a major following. One that extended well into the present day, and throughout Sol. "I don't know if I would have preferred that setting too much, especially with all the weird things coming from those Monoliths."

"I'll grant you that. They were pretty creepy," Axel answered back as the pair began to move into the main lobby area, brushing passed several other moviegoers along the way. "Especially that background music. Dear lord, can you think of anything closer to Hell crying out?"

Rebecca eyed her husband carefully. "Actually," she spoke contrarily after a small pause. _"I can."_

Knowing full well what she was talking about, Axel wisely chose not to respond, at least right off. Such a topic, if spoken on _specifically_ , was taboo in their present setting. "To be honest, I thought that it sounded majestic," he posited with some hesitance. "Like the chant of an angel, or…"

"Not for me Axel," Rebecca exclaimed in a tone that firmly established her discomfort. "Not for me."

As luck would have it, the old fashioned movie theater – which was forwardly modeled after the great cineplexes of 20th century Earth – had a restaurant add on with balcony extension. Thus after a few more minutes, the Hunters were led to an empty table, where they continued their conversation while looking over their holographical menus.

"You know, at the risk of not dropping a subject matter that I should," Axel spoke up again after several more minutes had passed. "That's something we've never really talked about."

Rebecca frowned in response. "And for good reason," she retorted, shaking her head. "It was part of something I've wanted to forget for so long."

"As have I. Believe me," Axel rejoined, all but blatantly reminding his wife that had been there with her. "For better or worse, however, that will always be a part of our lives."

The Major's frown only deepened at that claim. Even now she could still see it all occurring before. The image of Earth's Orbital Elevator on her frame's HUD, lights flickering about as Raptors engaged Phantomas wholesale. Her hands tightened around the control orbs as she drove Selkis forward, her adoptive brothers' AlterNeiths at her flanks. All culminating in the image of the Orbital Frame Hathor – run by her maddened father – lashing out as she approached…

Rebecca shook her head again, this time more deliberately. "Unfortunately," she stated.

Axel nodded sympathetically. "Still," he dared go on. "It's the one part of the Disaster we never talked about. And we've pretty much covered the whole scope of it."

The junior officer's eyes narrowed. "Up to and including Rully's death."

The mention of their foster brother only made Rebecca that much more melancholy. She hadn't been too fond of him at the time, especially given his coldhearted personality. But now…

"I wish he were here," she confessed to the one person who understood. "Standing and fighting beside us in all this."

"So do I," Axel replied, fighting back a shiver. He still remembered that part of the OTED quite vividly. Their brother's uncharacteristic sacrifice, and his recognizing it as such before his frame's destruction.

"Anyway," Rebecca exclaimed, forcing the memories back. "There's not really much to discuss on the original subject Axel."

She frowned again. "We only heard the Song once, and very briefly."

"I know," Axel answered back as he took a drink of water, recalling that event upon that fateful approach to Anchor Station. When they had sought their father out for the last time. "And it had probably been caused by Hathor's resonance anyway."

He then looked up again. "Still, we technically witnessed an unrecorded, unverified event," he pointed out. "Something that Hardiman himself spoke of, but was never able to deliberately replicate. To say nothing of our father's attempts…"

Rebecca nodded. "The Song of Metatron," she mused in a near whisper.

By that point the waiter had returned with their meals, which the couple graciously received. Both being rather hungry, the two officers began to eat their respective portions, effectively dropping their initial conversation. As Rebecca had claimed, there wasn't much to discuss on that particular subject anyway.

As she began to cut into her steak however, something caught Rebecca's eye from the side. As she and Axel were seated along the balcony's edge, she had a clear view of the streets below. There, coming out of one of the nearby alleyways, she saw a strangely alert figure shift about. A young man dressed in non-descriptive clothing, looking around the street before turning and walking away with the crowd.

Obviously Rebecca knew that could have been anything. A prowler, a pickpocket, a voyeur. Perhaps some random bystander that had just relieved himself on the building's side. However, the more she watched the "passerby" move away, the more she felt her instincts begin to churn. The same instincts that she had retained since her days in BAHRAM seemingly long ago.

"Rebecca?" Axel asked, noticing his wife's disposition.

Closing her eyes momentarily, Rebecca ended up forcing those gut feelings away. Even if it had been something truly suspicious, she was in no position to do anything about it now. That and she was firmly off the clock, the whole of the Sol System be damned.

"It's nothing," she reassured her husband as she took another bite of her steak.

* * *

 **UNSF Headquarters  
Mycenae, Margaritifer, Mars**

"Christ," Bailey espoused right after Nicholai concluded his disclosure. "We're facing the situational equivalent of an X-class solar flare and you're out there distributing parasols and sunblock…"

"I'd like to think I've done a bit more than that, thank you," Nicholai replied blandly. "At the moment however, Aegis' hands are tied by sheer lack of data. At best we only have fragments: we know Anubis has been resurrected, we know that there is another anti-UN force out there with considerable strength and intelligence, and we know that there is some conspiracy in the works."

The Major General frowned to express his dissatisfaction. "What we don't know is _how_ and _why_ on the first, _who_ and _where_ on the second and _what_ on the third. And much worse, we don't even know where to start pursuing leads…"

"I'll say," Wan nodded as she took on a frown of her own, visibly trying to come up with solutions. "Any way we could tie NUT into this?"

"Oh they're definitely involved. And not just with the Zulu affair," Nicholai answered. "The Metatron that revitalized Anubis had to have come from somewhere, alongside the science and engineering to make it happen."

Nicholai leaned forward, his frustration evidence. "Unfortunately they covered their tracks too well. We can't even determine if this was an independent plot or if the whole of Nereidum was in on it."

"I figured that would be the case," Wan nodded sagely. "I could send my hounds out, but for an entity like NUT I would need the go ahead from Geneva first. And they won't condone such action without hard evidence or, at the very least, an _inclination_ of where to find that evidence."

"Same thing on my side, on the subject of martial law," Bailey added, staring at the table in his own thoughts. "It would be too late by that point anyway."

"They would have long destroyed the evidence, yes," Nicholai agreed, wearing the same expression as his superior. "Assuming they haven't already."

"It's likely that they have," Wan concluded. "President Almeisan wouldn't be the type to leave loose ends like that."

On that, Bailey looked at Nicholai. "I suppose he's been cooperating with your investigation? With absolutely _no_ indication of trying to throw you off?"

"Much worse than that," Nicholai exclaimed with a wry, humorless smile. "He's followed through on all of our requests and has provided us everything we have asked for. Including _untampered_ records that indicate his company never having dealings with Zulu or setting up an operation into Noctis."

Wan matched the Major General's smile. "Sounds like an admission of guilt to me."

"Doesn't it?" Bailey added on. "Way too clean for anything innocent or coincidental."

Nicholai decided to move the meeting along. "For the time being, NUT is a dead end in all manner of the phrase," he said, glancing toward Wan. "Though that doesn't mean we can't keep a sharp eye on them. They just may slip somewhere after all."

Upon the Peacekeeper's concurring nod, Nicholai went further. "In the meantime, our main concern is this new enemy," he said, tapping a switch on the table, which projected the holographic footage from the labyrinth. "It's assured that Noctis will not be their only appearance, even if they do choose to lay low for the moment."

Bailey folded his arms as he watched the imagery. "Do we have any idea if they were after Anubis specifically? Or were they just following the Metatron readings like everyone else?"

"I'm inclined to believe the latter," Nicholai replied. "If only because we didn't know what the reading actually was until emergence."

"I can believe that as well," Wan observed as the still unidentified pink frame made its appearance. "If they had known it was Anubis from the start, they would have sent more than one Type B to supplement the Raptors."

The Peacekeeper made a mental note to check over that frame in particular. She already recognized the similarities to the officially nonexistent Project Animus. "Conversely the fact they sent one at all indicates they have more to spare."

"You think so?" Bailey inquired with an arched eyebrow. "For all we know, this 'enemy' could just be pinky there driving a Raptor force."

"Oh I'm sure," Wan exclaimed, flashing a smile that the General had long learned to be wary of. "We would have picked up on this machine, and its runner, a long time ago if it was a lone wolf. Instead, we're only seeing it now, which means it, or at least the aforementioned runner, has been in hiding since the Crusade. Indicating that it has a haven and a support unit of some kind."

She nodded at the image. "No, I believe you're right General Vostrikov," she said spoke Aegis' commander. "This thing and these Raptors are just the tip of the asteroid. One that has just entered Martian orbit."

"I'm glad you agree Colonel," Nicholai stated gratefully. "The question is how do we intercept them?"

Wan frowned. "Given that those Raptors were leftovers from the Wars, it's a fair guess that our mystery foe has BAHRAM ties to it," she held up a hand as the two flag officers began to speak. "I know that's not much to go on, but we could still link the Raptors' anti-proton signatures to whatever hole they were dug up from."

"Which will undoubtedly be in Vascilia. Or whatever still remains of it," Bailey sighed. "Can we say 'needle in a haystack', Colonel?"

The Peacekeeper shrugged. "It's the best lead we have for now," she answered back, smiling once more. "And I'm sure we'll find someone with a long memory and a short pain tolerance along the way."

"I'll bet," Bailey spoke, biting back his initial reply. His attitude toward the Peacekeepers' methods was already quite clear. "Well, there's not much I can do on my end except alert all commands to this new threat. Whatever it really is."

Nicholai eyed the other general skeptically. "You do realize they will never hold out in direct combat…"

"No need to remind me, damn it," Bailey retorted sharply. "We can still monitor movement and energy readings around the planet. Maybe even hold down the forts for a time."

Now it was the regular forces General's turn to shrug. "It beats having the garrisons sit around," he sniffed derisively. "Like in '68."

Nicholai nodded sympathetically, understanding his superior's position all too well. Again he had been in that exact same position not too long ago. Though unlike Bailey, he had done well to adjust to the new post-Aumaan era, and the unique brands of death and destruction it held.

Still, as he looked back over the continuing battle footage, that didn't make him any more comfortable with the situation. Even if it wasn't actually an X-class solar flare in the making.

* * *

 **Quaid's Arcade & Tavern  
Mycenae, Margaritifer, Mars**

"Goddammit!" Esteraund cursed, all but ripping off his VR visor and throwing it against the ground. "Eleven years later and you're _still_ a goddamn cheater Vostrikov!"

"And you still goddamn suck Legato," Raven answered back all too happily, casually taking off his own headset. Indeed, eleven years later and his mentor/bodyguard still could not beat him in a virtual reality simulation. And it was remained just as funny. "I was at least hoping for a challenge this time around, but alas…"

"You want a challenge, upstart?" Esteraund glowered, now looking quite ready for another bout. An _actual_ one. "How about something a little more _reality_ based? Like we had going at Zulu?"

Raven cracked his neck in response. "I'm game for a rematch," he dryly shot back. "But not now. Kicking your ass from Hyrule to Brinstar makes me thirsty."

Feeling his own urge for choice alcohol, the mercenary simply grunted back. "Arrogant, cheating little shit," he exclaimed as the two made their way to the tavern area, where Sonia watched with utter bemusement.

"Boy, boys, boys," the runner of Bastet called out to both players, her voice filled with mock disappointment. "Isn't there enough hatred and conflict on Mars already?"

Both deliberately ignoring her, Esteraund signaled the barkeep over. Only after he and Raven placed their respective drink orders did he reply. "In our line of work, Captain Silverburgh, there's never enough hatred or conflict anywhere. Otherwise we would all be out of our much needed jobs."

Raven smirked dominantly, schadenfreude clear and unabashed. "Don't mind him," he spoke to Sonia. "He could never hold his own in _Smash_. No matter what character he takes."

Eventually the barkeep returned and handed the pair their own drinks. After either took a very much awaited swig, the conversation continued. "On that note, I still see you have a preference for Samus," Raven bemusedly observed.

"And you still have a preference for Falco," Esteraund shot back. "Guess some thing's still go hand in hand."

Raven rolled his eyes. "Sorry, but there still aren't any black bird styled characters to choose from," he countered with utter blandness. "We must all make do with what we're given."

"Yeah yeah," Esteraund retorted once more while taking another drink. He then looked over to Sonia. "How about you? You got any _Smash_ character you're partial to?"

Sonia shook her head. "Games have never been much my thing," she confessed. "Though if they were, I suppose I'd go for an _Emblem_ character like Lucina or Female Corrin."

"Heh, that figures," Esteraund laughed a little. "Could see you as Lyn as well, if she wasn't just an assist."

Sonia shrugged. "Regardless, I'm not much of a gamer," she said as she took her own drink. "I have too much of the real thing in my day job."

That brought an unexpected tinge of solemnity into the conversation. "Yeah," Esteraund muttered, looking to the side somewhat. "I guess it would be like that for someone like you."

Though Sonia missed it, Raven – no doubt due to his familiarity with the mercenary – thought there was something more there. As though Esteraund were referring to something else entirely. Just as he thought he picked up a semblance of pity in the other man's tone.

And then Esteraund finished his drink, and that was that. "Anyway, the night is still young," he said, turning back to Raven. "And you're still up for an economy sized, quality assured beatdown."

Raven gleamed at the challenge. "The feeling is mutual Legato," he stated, finishing his own drink. "Though I'm a little _smashed_ out of fighting games for the moment."

"Alright then," Esteraund said, looking around the arcade for a suitable replacement. " _Sahelanthropus_ or _Gradius_?"

" _Gradius_ please," Raven answered. "I'm done with being stuck on the ground."

"How poetic," Esteraund dryly proclaimed, though he understood what his opponent was really getting at. "Loser buys the next round of drinks. And dinner."

"Agreed," Raven nodded, already anticipating his next victory. And, upon glancing over toward a nearby menu, the spoils he would reap.

After another moment, pair got up from their seats and moved toward the designated game station. All while Sonia watched and shook her head in exasperation.

"Men," she commented before taking another, somewhat longer drink from her own glass.

* * *

"I tried to warn you Colonel," Bremen chimed as he 'escorted' – and by that, followed close behind to make sure she didn't fall – his superior along. "Earth cinnamon liqueur blended with North American whiskey is not so easily handled, especially by Martian stomachs."

"Keep it up, Bremen, and you _will_ be a Junior Lieutenant when I wake up tomorrow!" Nadia glowered as she trudged her way back toward the tram station, doing her best not to look inhibited. While not drunk, she had made the mistake of having the aforementioned Earth drink – something called "Tennessee Fire" – toward the end, and it was playing sheer havoc on her insides. Indeed Bremen had tried to warn her, but given their exchange up to that point, she wanted to hear no more of the Lieutenant Colonel's claims. Obviously she had been mistaken, as if the name of the beverage hadn't been enough of a warning.

It wasn't as bad as it seemed though. The inhibitor she had taken would eventually cancel out the less than desirous effects. The problem was 'eventually' was not the same as 'instantly', so Nadia had to wait for a period before it hit her body in full. Until then it was up to her to get back to the _Argo_ , and her nice, safe bed, without collapsing onto the street. Or worse, given the dark glances she was attracting from several nearby onlookers. Thankfully Bremen – having ignored her initial order to leave her be – was warning off the worst of them with responding glares and occasional flashes of his holstered sidearm. A snitch and a zampolit he might have been, but still an officer and a gentleman alongside.

 _The things I do in the Motherworld's service,_ Bremen thought as he warned off another grouping of scum, who had made no secret of their initial intent. He was almost tempted to call in direct transport for the Colonel – despite the convincing performance she was giving as she moved forward – but that would have drawn unnecessary attention. And it wasn't like he couldn't handle some degenerate riffraff if he had to.

They were just approaching the tram station when something caught the Bremen's eye. It was discreet, such that it could easily slip by the casual onlooker, but Bremen, given his profession, was anything but the latter. There, walking down the corner of the street, was a particular young woman. Though little different in dress and movement from those around her, she appeared to be very attentive to her surroundings, but not like he and Colonel Candido were. Rather, the way she scanned across the surrounding activity indicated she was not just keeping watch over her present setting. But also searching for any sign of attention or interest toward herself as she moved toward her intended destination.

Needless to say, Bremen – as tempted as he was to dismiss the subject and believe himself simply wary – was very much interested. He had seen that look before in his line of work, upon the most ill-intentioned of people about to do the most ill-intentioned of deeds. The fact his instincts were telling him that something wasn't right made him that much more suspicious. "Colonel…"

"I see it too," Nadia assured him, her inhibition now entirely forgotten. She, even more than her subordinate, could easily depict a terrorist plot in the making. After all, she had worked on both sides of the line once upon a time. "I take it there's no local law enforcement nearby."

"Apparently not," Bremen answered knowingly, preparing himself for the inevitable. "And even if there were, they would easily have missed this."

"Right," Nadia nodded, keeping indirect watch as the perpetrator turned into a nearby alleyway. She could tell from the way said perpetrator's right hand fidgeted that the latter was armed as well. "Let's go."

Nodding in confirmation, Bremen followed his superior as she crossed the street and moved toward the alleyway in question.

* * *

 **UNSF Headquarters  
Mycenae, Margaritifer, Mars**

Placing the two glasses on the table, Bailey then proceeded to fill both with the vintage Terran bourbon that he and Nicholai both appreciated. Despite the latter's heritage, Bailey knew full well that the other general didn't always drink vodka. In fact, he couldn't recall ever witnessing his guest ever consuming that particular beverage, despite embracing every other part of his cultural heritage. Up to and including his annoying love for Tchaikovsky.

Regardless, Bailey soon finished filling the glasses, handing Nicholai one while taking the other for himself. "I would rather we have drank this on a much happier occasion," the four star general confessed, looking over the dark brown liquid. "Like we did following Aumaan's end."

"Yes," Nicholai agreed as he raised his glass. "That would have been much preferable."

In spite of that solemnity, the two clinked their glasses together and took their respective drinks. Both savoring the liquid over the next few moments, before moving back to business at hand. "Seems like things just keep going from bad to worse Nicholai," Bailey spoke mildly. "When does it all stop?"

The full general sighed at the idea. "Sometimes I wonder, for all of his insanity and megalomania, if Nohman really did have a point. That, whether by the Will of Metatron or not, we are setting ourselves and the universe up for complete destruction."

The Aegis commander smirked at this. "Careful sir," Nicholai jestingly warned. "Such words could easily be taken out of context."

Bailey simply chuckled in response. "Right, of course," he answered, as if he had forgotten. Though Colonel Wan was no longer with them, there was little doubt that she or someone else in her department was listening into the present conversation. Not that either general truly cared.

"For the time being, I feel we're doing alright," Nicholai soon replied. "While far from ideal, most of Sol is at relative peace and stability. Those that seek to repeat the events of a decade ago are being dealt with efficiently enough," he then flashed a sly grin. "And, Anubis notwithstanding, there appear to be no Metatron enthused megalomaniacs plotting universal destruction."

Bailey matched that grin. "Nor plotting to drop colonies or orbital elevators either," he added on. "I'll grant you that much at least. Most of the opposition we've been facing is light by comparison."

Nicholai laughed. "Anything would be light in comparison to what we faced before and after Operation Thunderchild," he pointed out. "And that's what worries me to a degree. Up to Noctis, everything has been neat and manageable. Yes, nine years post-near apoc we're still dealing with rebels and terrorists with Metatron and Orbital Frames, but they have been easy enough to stamp out."

"As have the more conventional, LEV oriented breed," Bailey replied, before glancing around the room somewhat. "And I imagine Colonel Wan has been doing well unpersoning malcontents."

 _Among other things,_ Nicholai thought but wisely kept to himself. "We've all grown comfortable with the status quo, sir, especially after the Crusade," he continued. "Such that an actual, veritable threat at this time is almost unthinkable, let alone something to stand ready against."

He took another drink. "I fear we really have let down our guard. And worse, that was what whoever or whatever we're facing intended us to do."

"I know," Bailey grunted. "I get the same feeling unfortunately, as though we've played directly into the opposition's hands. And they've taken full advantage of it."

"Yes," Nicholai concurred. "Just like '68 as you remarked before."

"And we all know what a clusterfuck that was," Bailey grimly admonished. "If only it had ended then and there at Deimos…"

Nicholai exhaled on that. A part of him concurred with his friend and comrade on that as well. And yet another, more 'knowing' part…

"And on that cheery note," Bailey exclaimed as he took another swig. "How is young and upcoming Captain Vostrikov holding up to his new lot in life?"

The Major General smiled. "Very well, actually," he replied. "If nothing else, he is shaping up to be a fine officer. And an even better runner."

"That's good to hear," Bailey nodded in approval. "Last thing we need is Anubis to run amuck again. And Earth can always use experienced fighters in its muster."

The higher ranked general then eyed his comrade carefully. "That aside, any problems on the father-son front?"

Nicholai's responding smile to that was flatter, but hopeful. "Nothing that can't be worked out sir," he replied reassuringly. "In fact, our reunion went much better than I had expected."

Now Bailey was curious. "How so?" he inquired.

The Major General held no hesitation in answering. "He still acknowledges me as his father," he replied. "And he didn't try to kill me at first sight either."

The full general let out a booming laugh over that. "Well, that's always a good thing," he responded in clear appreciation. After all, he was a family man himself.

Something Nicholai was well aware of. "Don't mistake me sir. Raven and I still have much to have it out upon," the Major General said, lifting his glass again. "But in a universe that keeps going from bad to worse, it's nice to see some things turn out for the better."

Bailey beamed happily at this. "Indeed it is _tovarishch_ ," he said as they clinked glasses again. "Here's hoping we'll see more of that as these apparent dark times go on."

* * *

After a bit more time and walking, she found the secluded area she had been seeking. As she had hoped, there were no other bystanders – potential witnesses – present, much less viable threats. The plan could, and would, proceed, and the Terrans would suffer dearly from it.

With that thought in mind, she reached into her pocket and withdrew the tiny remote. Tapping it once, it went active, indicating that the device was ready to trigger.

"Freedom to Mars," she whispered as she began moving her thumb downward.

"And Joy to the World," a voice spoke from behind, causing her to reactively snap around.

There, she saw two individuals, a man and woman, standing before her with their sidearms drawn. "That's far enough dear," the man spoke with utmost assuredness – the kind one held when he or she had the complete advantage. "Please be a good girl and turn off that detonator."

She glowered back in hate. They were obviously Terrans, or at least Martian slaves to Terrans, but they didn't carry themselves as regular officials. Peacekeepers perhaps? A possibility, but something told her they were different from that particular type as well.

Regardless, she did as she was told, switching off the remote with a flick of her thumb.

"Good, good," the man spoke contently. "Now, put down the remote, then kindly remove your firearms. Including the one you have in your right pant leg."

Her glower deepened that much more. These two were _very_ good. Much different from the average Terran, who would never have noticed her to begin with.

"And do be quick about it," the man went on. "While our time and patience remain."

To this, she responded in a way that neither of the Terrans foresaw. She smiled. "Funny you bring up that first one Earther," she commented, knowing full well what was about to happen. _"Freedom to Mars."_

The initial explosions occurred as soon as she finished repeating those words. All followed by the responding screaming and mayhem.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** One of the downsides of writing for a franchise that has been largely forgotten is that very few people actually remember, or have even seen, the original material. To amend that, I link you to the following Youtube videos:

 _Zone of the Enders_ – www dot you tube dot com/watch?v=nff-XmkgFrg &t

 _Zone of the Enders 2_ _nd_ _Runner_ – www dot you tube dot com/watch?v=FUDvAeYO7JM&t

These should give you a general idea of what I'm writing about. And much more, how the (canon) ZOE universe looks and feels (bad voice acting aside).


	6. Chapter V: Tempest

" _I was angry with my friend: I told my wrath, my wrath did end. I was angry with my foe: I told it not, my wrath did grow."  
_ \- William Blake

 **Chapter V: Tempest**

 **Mycenae, Margaritifer, Mars  
February 6, 2183**

With the sounds of fire and thunder, bedlam ensured throughout the sphere. As was standard with terrorist attacks – at least attacks by those who knew their "craft" well – the explosives had been placed specifically in areas that would cause maximum effect, both in casualties and in spectacularity. Thus, while little damage had actually been done to the surrounding streets and buildings, more than a few nearby pedestrians had been killed by the fire and shrapnel, while that many more screamed and ran without direction. Seeking safety and shelter – at the cost of and potential harm to everything else – when it seemed the whole of Mars were about to fall.

Chaos overtook the city as a result, as though the explosions had been caused by cannon fire as opposed to IEDs. The local authorities struggled to contain the situation, at least without drastic force initially. As more and more citizenry panicked and trampled about however, the said authorities soon realized that they would have to apply their firearms and shock batons to reinstate order. The overhead pacification drones soon went to work as well, firing stun charges into the stampeding herds and causing more than one body hit the ground. The deployment of LEVs and AFVs – a testament to how fast and how much the situation had turned for the worst – only emphasized the accumulated direness that much more. As did the abundance of sirens, the repeated broadcasts to disperse and, naturally, the ever increasing number of cries and screams.

This, of course, had been the central purpose of the bombing: to cause as much panic and discord as possible amongst the population of Mycenae. Thereby providing an opening for the _real_ attack.

The result was expected enough. With the city broiled over in turmoil, a number of shaded forms drifted toward the city. Obscured by their stealth systems, there was virtually no way to foresee their approach, much less respond to it – even the Space Force lacked the means of intercepting them at the present time. As such, they moved upon the sphere as a kettle of vultures drawn to a dying animal. Unhindered and ready to bring about additional destruction, with only the barest shadow foretelling their approach.

All while, in the great distance, a much larger form – one that very much towered over the rest – seemingly observed and waited…

* * *

It took quite a bit of effort for the three to escape the mayhem, to say the least. As with the rest of the city, Raven, Sonia and Esteraund had been caught very much off guard by the attack; only after the first explosion sounded nearby did they realize what had happened. By then the panic had started in earnest, forcing the trio to move through the choked streets as the surrounding mob attempted to flee. Several minutes, and several bodies, later they at last reached a nearby alleyway, one that was free of any form of human life for the time being. Which was just as well, as sounds of weapons fire could already be heard in the background.

"Another day, another glorious revolution in the making," Esteraund quipped as he and his fellows stopped to catch their breaths. Though a part of him was bothered that such an attack had occurred within the _de facto_ Martian capital of all places, that didn't mean he couldn't employ his usual sarcasm. If anything, the situation warranted it that much more. "So, back to the _Argo_ I assume?"

"Working on that now," Sonia exclaimed as she tapped her wristcom, attempting to contact their mothership. "If I can just get through this damned interference…"

Esteraund made another quip on that, to which Sonia responded in kind. Raven, however, did not hear their exchange. Though he had not been too close to the bombing – at least not enough to actually be harmed – its effect on him remained. His mind reeled while the ringing – even if only imagined – continued in his ears. His surroundings remained hazy to him, such that he had trouble keeping his balance. The sound of hampered breathing and rapid beating of his heart were the only sensations that registered to him now, even through the surrounding chaos. A part of him wondered – just managing to break through the haze – how he was able to stay upright.

And that was before he looked up and saw it. Through the surrounding fire and shadow, he saw a single building stand amidst the chaos, apparently untouched by the destruction. A lone church, relative in size and of simple design, placed in a small area away from the nearby buildings. Entirely ignored as people ran down the surrounding streets and gunfire continued to thunder in the background.

All it once did Raven feel his blood run cold as he _remembered_. The image of another lone church standing amongst the fire and smoke, weapons fire and explosions echoing from above and throughout. The feeling of his heart thundering in his chest as he _ran_. Ran for the one form of sanctuary that remained to him, as though Hell itself was giving chase. All after…

Gritting his teeth in newfound agony, Raven felt his knees drop to the ground as his hands, as though propelled by their own will, reached for the sides of his head. Muffled cries of anguish escaped his lips as he fought for control, but ultimately it was to no avail. The sensations, and the memories associated to them, were just too much for him to bear.

"Raven!" Sonia called out as she and Esteraund ducked beside him, their sudden drive to support overriding their initial confusion. With strong hands they held onto their struggling comrade, who became more unstable with each passing second. "What's wrong!? Were you hit!?"

While retaining his own hold over his struggling charge, Esteraund looked over to where he had seen Raven gaze toward. And upon finding that lone, ethereally shadowed church himself, he immediately understood. "Antilia," he murmured, his voice deceptively calm.

Hearing that single word, Sonia subconsciously swallowed. She had already known Raven had been present for the Raid, but it was only now she saw the full brunt of the experience. She should have known better; no one could ever walk away from that kind of event without it lingering over them thereafter. And Raven had only been a child then.

It was only then did Sonia hear another voice, this one at last coming from her wristcom. " _Argo_ to Captain Silverburgh," the operator called out, at last breaking through the overlapping chatter.

Not wasting time, Sonia brought the device back to her mouth. "Silverburgh to _Argo_ , three for emergency transfer," she commanded, almost feeling the oncoming response to that. As Raven struggled that much more against her however – his cries now even more agonized – she knew that there was no time for the usual protocols. "Don't argue with me, just do it!"

* * *

 **UNSF Headquarters  
Mycenae, Margaritifer, Mars**

"When it rains on Mars, it pours _exactly_ as much as it does on Earth," Bailey exclaimed as he and Nicholai observed the holographic map, which displayed all the bombed areas throughout Mycenae. Both could already see that this was not a standard terrorist attack. Besides the fact it had occurred in what had long since believed the most secure sphere on Mars, the explosives had been placed in key areas around the city. Thus the resultant panic and instability had only been natural, as was the difficulty in putting the populace back under control.

Already both men – veterans of the most destructive conflict in history – felt their instincts begin to flare. As much as the terrorists had intended otherwise, they could see all too easily that the bombing would not be a single event. Rather, it had been an opening attack; one that was meant to instill as much chaos as possible throughout the sphere. Which left only one viable conclusion, much to the generals' shared dread.

"They'll make their approach under stealth," Nicholai pointed out, already picturing the oncoming orbital frames – and he knew they were OFs, as there was no way the terrorists would attack Mycenae with mere LEVs and/or AFVs – approaching the sphere. "Standard Raptor types as the main force, with any more elaborate units held in reserve."

"You think they're aware of Aegis' presence here?" Bailey inquired, bringing his hand under his chin in thought. He could already tell this one was going to be a tough fight, especially for his regular forces. Again, Mycenae was no average Martian sphere, and so was not a target one attacked without suitable force.

"Quite possibly," Nicholai exclaimed, flashing a small smirk. "Not that it will really matter in the long run of course."

Bailey matched that smirk with his own. This was far from the worst fight either of them had faced, even in the years following Aumaan. "Alright then," he replied with assurance. "The garrison will hold them down long enough for your frames to get out there. After that, it will be your show as usual."

"Agreed," Nicholai nodded before he brought up his wristcom. "Vostrikov to _Argo_ , status report."

" _Argo_ to General Vostrikov," the reply came almost immediately. "We are aware of the situation and are preparing for battle. All personnel are being recalled as we speak."

Nicholai could almost feel the responding frown toward the next statement. "Captain Vostrikov is presently incapacitated," the officer reported with some hesitance. "Captain Silverburgh and Mister Legato state that he suffered a psychological episode during the initial attack."

Bailey raised an eyebrow at that, but Nicholai could only close his own eye in solemn understanding. He should have known that would happen, given all that his son had endured eleven years ago. Not that he presently needed Anubis anyway. "Understood."

The other side continued. "We estimate the first wave reaching the sphere in approximately twelve minutes. Alpha, Beta and Gamma Squadrons are being prepped for intercept."

"Very well," Nicholai responded in acknowledgment. Though that wasn't much in numbers compared to a standard Raptor wave, three custom Type Bs and twenty-four Erinyes would be more than enough for that kind of scenario. And if not, then he could always send more of the latter out. "Can you transfer me back?'

"Affirmative sir, we can do that at any time," the officer answered, already understanding his superior's intent. "At your discretion of course."

"Standby," the Major General said, before looking toward Bailey, who nodded an indirect wish for his comrade's luck. Returning that nod with the same meaning, Nicholai then gave the order. "One for emergency transfer. Now."

With that, Nicholai's form became encompassed in a sudden field of light, flashing away almost instantly. A moment later, the General was gone, having returned to his flagship via Metatron empowered teleportation. Only a faint aroma of displaced air remained where he had been.

Once more Bailey had to bite back his discomforts. Not just with Orbital Frames; he simply could not abide by anything that involved Metatron. Even so, it was what it was, and the situation by itself was discomforting enough without Bailey's detriments.

Thus the opposite General returned his focus to the present and brought his own wristcom to his mouth. Commands were given, and carried out, not long after.

* * *

 **Aegis battlecruiser** _ **Argo**_ **  
Mycenae, Margaritifer, Mars**

Exiting the turbolift, Nicholai made his way onto the _Argo_ 's bridge. As he expected, all posts within were manned, while a tacscreen was placed over the main monitor, displaying the sphere. Already Nicholai could see regular forces Phantomas deploying throughout the city, establishing a standard defensive screen that would effectively protect both military and civilian installations. At least, they would do so if the enemy were sending in their own LEVs and conventional craft. Against Orbital Frames however, Nicholai knew firsthand that they wouldn't last.

Still, as Bailey had told him before, they would buy enough time to get his own OFs out there. With that resolution in mind, the Major General took his command chair and faced forward. "Status."

"Alpha Squadron is ready for battle, as are Beta and Gamma Squadrons," one of the operators reported. "All remaining units are on standby."

Nicholai nodded at this. It would take some time yet to launch that number of OFs, but at least things were setting up nicely. Whoever they were facing was in for a rude awakening if they thought they were going to waltz right into Mycenae unopposed.

That was when the tacscreen lit up with several oncoming signals. "Enemy Orbital Frames detected," another of the operators reported, causing the tension on the bridge to become that much more emphasized. "All Type Ds, now entering sphere perimeter. Phantomas are moving to intercept."

It was then that the turbolift opened again, admitting Colonel Bremen onto the bridge as well. To this, Nicholai did well to notice that the Colonel's left arm was presently in a sling. However, he paid that little regard, as his concentration remained wholly on the enemy frames, which were now moving against the regular forces.

The Major General did well not to wince as a fair number of Phantomas fell straight away, cut down by the oncoming Raptors all too quickly. Exactly as it had been during the Wars, though unlike Raven, he was able to force back the memories and sensations by concentrating on his objectives. Only just however. "Commence operation."

* * *

"Above! Above!" a random Phantoma pilot called out, swinging his rifle around and firing up toward the descending Raptors. It was a valiant effort, especially when two more of its comrades came alongside and added their own guns into the barrage, but ultimately futile. Descending like the carrion feeders that their names referenced, the Raptors – mono-eyes aglow in foreboding red – deflected the fire with their shields before swooping into attack, striking down the three Space Force LEVs with their laser blades. The last of which just managing to draw its taser and attempt to strike at one of the enemy OFs' head, only for that particular machine to dodge and cut off the Phantoma's arm. It then finished it with a strike to the chest.

Such was the case throughout the sphere, as the determined fighters of the UNSF stood their ground – or at least attempted to – against a force that was vastly superior in number and capability. Once again the results were quite evident, as more and more Phantomas were stricken by the oncoming Raptors, who dispatched their "prey" with near disinterest. Yes, one or two Raptors were also destroyed by some of the more skilled and/or creative Space Force pilots, but in the end there remained many more to replace those that were lost. While the Space Force's numbers dwindled across the whole of Mycenae.

Watching as the LEV beside hers went up in smoke – struck down by a javelin shot through the torso – another, more experienced Phantoma pilot thruster jumped some distance away, firing off a missile spray from her thruster pack launcher in the process. The Raptors raised their shields to deflect, but that was enough of a pause for her to land and bring her MAC rifle back up. Unfortunately all she accomplished with that follow on attack was keeping her targets' shields raised, with their several of their comrades moving into pick up the slack.

Cursing, the Space Force pilot jetted back as one of the Raptor types, a Cyclops, flew in and jabbed one of its pile bunkers at her machine, just barely evading. She knew better than to take one of those things at close range, and so instead continued her reversal, her rifle firing in near abandon. The enemy frame raised its shield, to which she cursed for the third time before flinging her LEV behind a nearby building.

Again her actions proved to be of only momentary benefit, as the building soon exploded, the shockwave throwing her machine aside and shrapnel embedded into it. To that, she swung her mono-eye camera up to see a Mummyhead hovering there, twisting downward with its arm cannons. Gritting her teeth, she executed another power leap as it let loose a phalanx burst, responding in kind with her MAC rifle once more. This time she managed to get a few shots in before the enemy machine raised its shield, but it didn't matter. The coffin shaped frontal armor was more than tough enough to absorb her fire, electromagnetic acceleration be damned.

"Lieutenant!" a voice called out from beside her, just as another Phantoma – coincidentally piloted by one of her squadmates – arrived on the scene. Jetting around, the newcomer fired his own rifle into the Mummyhead's exposed back, catching the enemy machine entirely off guard. The coffin shape armor exploded, effectively flinging the host Raptor into the open sky. Sensing an opportunity, the initial pilot fired another missile burst, which the disheveled frame failed to raise its shield against. Metatron or not, the result remained the same, the projectiles slamming into the flimsy machine and detonating.

"Fuck yeah!" the second Phantoma pilot sounded in triumph. "Burn you…!"

He never finished unfortunately, as another Cyclops descended in from behind and launched a gauntlet into his own back. The kinetic weapon easily punched its way out the LEV's chest, thereby causing the whole machine to detonate violently.

"Goddammit!" the Lieutenant bellowed as she turned rifle onto the Cyclops, which raised its shield in automated response. A moment later, another Raptor flew in from above and slashed at her, cutting off the barrel of her rifle as she evaded again. Snarling in contempt, she threw the now useless weapon at the enemy frame, which simply banked around before charging her again. And though she reversed once more while simultaneously drawing her taser, she knew this was it. Just as she brought the bulky melee weapon off of her left hip rack, the Raptor was upon her, its laser blades slashing downward for the kill.

Only for a single neon green beam shot to slam into the OF's side, obliterating it straight on. Glinting from the explosion, the Lieutenant's sensors picked up additional Orbital Frames entering the field. Only these frames – which were very much _not_ Raptors – were giving off friendly IFF signals.

"Aegis," she sneered as the newcomers, who were almost all colored in black, moved in and engaged the Raptors wholesale. As with most regulars, she was not overly fond of the special taskforce, but in this case she welcomed any assistance she and her comrades were received. Even if it came from Enders and their sycophants.

One frame in particular – the one that had obviously made the earlier killing shot – flew over her and the surviving Phantomas. A deep violet colored machine of smoothened feminine build, Metatron based thrust blazed from its wing binders as it charged in, firing additional bolts from the crossbow shaped launcher on its right arm. This in turn was followed by an audio signal from the same source.

"This is Colonel Nadia Candido of Special Taskforce Aegis," the frame runner announced with all too abundant clarity. "We'll take over from here. All surviving regulars may withdraw at their leisure."

* * *

Ignoring the various responses from the LEV pilots below – many of which none too kindly suggested she do something anatomically impossible with herself – Nadia instead kept her attention on Minerva's cockpit monitor. It was more or less as she had expected; though it had only been a few minutes into the battle, the Raptors had already decimated much of the city, as well as its defenders. Burning buildings and Phantoma remains were abundant, as were corpses; Nadia did well to keep the bile back on the latter. Now that she and the rest of Aegis were there, they would soon be avenged anyway.

As one would expect from their designation, the Erinyes viciously fell upon the Raptors, shooting down several of the weaker frames while closing in for the melee. Following their lead with Minerva – as well as Gilgamesh and Bastet beside her – Nadia struck down several more of the Type D units with her own fire, even obliterating two Mummyheads that were attempting to target her. A third of the jar shaped heavy support frames managed to engage its shield at the last moment, but it mattered little. Nadia's Type B Orbital Frame had been specifically designed with an emphasis on firepower, such that even her more baseline energy shots could punch through basic shielding and armor. Thus the third Mummyhead was destroyed just as easily as the first two, though there remained a fair number to contend with still.

That case was verified when a pair of Clods targeted her, both firing a missile spray. Glowering in response, she had Minerva dash to her right, then reaching out with her left arm – the one that had a normal hand manipulator – and fired off a swarm of homing lasers. As the missiles were intercept and promptly detonated, she took aim again with her right arm launcher and fired another shot, one that speared the first Clod through the head and destroyed it entirely. The second shot was just as prompt, but her target managed to bank in time, resulting in the Clod equipment being destroyed while the Raptor underneath flew free. At that, the newly emerged frame armed its laser blades and began to dash at her, to which Nadia dispatched it with a third shot through the chest area.

Her sensors beeped in warning again as another Mummyhead targeted her, then unleashing its halbards. To this she reversed thrust and moved away, the sweeping energy beams keeping her from getting a pinpoint shot in, at least initially. She remedied this by firing another spray of homing lasers, which the Mummyhead was forced to deflect by raising its shield, promptly cutting off the halbards. A follow up shot to the head effectively blinded the unit, at least long enough for her to plant another shot through its main chassis. Both the carapace and the Raptor core within then exploded quite spectacularly.

"I must admit, this isn't bad in the least," Esteraund commented as Gilgamesh charged in, slashing a part two Raptors with its arm blades as it flew past. A Cyclops surged after him with its pile bunkers set to strike, but the mercenary had little difficulty in deflecting its attack, right before performing a burst slash. One that decimated the Cyclops wholesale. "As gutsy as they were to attack Mycenae of all places, Raptors will always be Raptors."

Another Raptor then attempted to charge from the side, but Esteraund brought up his right leg and deflected its slash with the mounted leg blade. He then proceeded to kick it away and jet back, finishing it off with a volley of beam shots. "Of course, that doesn't discount their having nastier things to throw at us…"

"Just concentrate on the fight Alpha Two," she exclaimed irritably while also charging and firing off a burst shot, which took the form of a greatly enhanced halbard style beam from her right arm launcher. Several more Raptors were destroyed in that instant, with that much more following as she swept the resultant beam across the sky. "We have more than enough things to do, and kill, already."

"Heh, no kidding Alpha One," Esteraund laughed as he also charged for a burst attack, bringing his two arm blades together and firing off an energy shockwave into a nearby Clod. Even with its superior defensive capabilities, the Raptor based frame was destroyed as easily as the rest. This in turn was followed by a rather elaborate, blade enhanced spin kick that decapitated another Raptor. "And far be it for me not to do my part!"

Watching the cobalt frame go about its work a few seconds longer, Nadia sniffed derisively toward the mercenary. No matter where they were or what they were doing, it seemed like he could _always_ get under her skin. That said however, what she said before remained true. There was already more than enough to do, and it wasn't like she didn't have her own paycheck waiting for her, to say nothing of the continued security and stability of the Sol System. Plus she doubted the attack was doing any good for Mycenae and its citizenry.

Thus she could only turn back to the Raptors herself, putting Minerva into a dash and firing additional beam shots as she flew onward. The rest of Aegis' deployed Orbital Frames continuing to fight alongside.

* * *

 **Aegis battlecruiser** _ **Argo**_ **  
Mycenae, Margaritifer, Mars**

"Well, this is all rather underwhelming," Bremen muttered as he, alongside the rest of the bridge, watched as Aegis' frames continued to decimate the Raptor force. "It won't even be morning by the time we're through here."

"Seemingly," Nicholai concurred as he leaned forward, just as Minerva blew away another Clod on the central monitor. Indeed there was no contest. Though the Raptors remained numerous, like they always did, they just couldn't compete with superior classed frames that were actually run as opposed to AI driven. Especially when several of those said frame runners were Martian War veterans, if not from Aumaan.

So why did the General still feel bothered by all this? Clearly this was a run of the mill terrorist attack, indifferent from the countless others Aegis and the Space Force had faced in the past. Even the opening bombing was a standard play. Despite the fact it had occurred within the heart of Mars – very much under the various noses of the assorted UN security apparatuses – it was still a basic opening attack that invoked shock and awe and little else. All in all, this was hardly the rebirth of BAHRAM, much less a decapitating stroke against the United Nations. Hell, it wasn't even looking to be anything beyond another day at the proverbial office.

And yet, Nicholai remained uneasy. For all the monotony, something about this attack just didn't sit well with him. The terrorists had to have known their target beforehand, just as they also had to have known that the UNSF had its own countermeasures against Orbital Frames. Surely they hadn't moved to occupy or decimate Mycenae without that knowledge. So what did they hope to accomplish with mere Raptors, their performance against the garrison notwithstanding?

In the end, the general forced back his discomforts. At the very least things were going smoothly, if but for the moment. Clearly the enemy had not anticipated Aegis' presence there, otherwise – assuming they did in fact have more to their force than what was apparent – they would have gone all in from the start. As a result of that shortsightedness, their main assault was effectively thwarted and the UN's continued presence in Mycenae – as well as the sphere's continued existence – was very much unaffected. Nicholai took no short amount of solace in that.

Just as he took great pride – as always – in Aegis once again accomplishing what it had been conceived for, what its soldiers had trained and sworn oaths toward. One destroyed Raptor at a time.

* * *

This _is why they pay me the big bucks!_ Esteraund thought as he dashed at a Mummyhead, which responded to his approach by firing twin halbards. Banking Gilgamesh to the left, he flew right up to the artillery frame and slashed the barrels off its cannon arms, which exploded upon separation. With that finished, he then stabbed his right arm blade into the Raptor's mono-eye, blinding it before flying overhead and firing off three energy shots to finish it completely. One more for the tally, and many, many more to go still.

More Raptors expectedly flew in, throwing javelins at his direction while their comrades charged in with their laser swords bared. Even so, Esteraund had little issue evading the former while parrying the latter's blades, alternating between each frame as he fought. One of them fell from a diagonal slash through its spinal cord, while another he beheaded with a blade kick, and then a third he grabbed and flung into a nearby building, then blasting it as he had done with the Mummyhead. After that, two more of the scavenger-like frames launched at him simultaneously, forcing him to kick his thrusters up and dash overhead, evading their strikes. A following burst attack saw to them before he dashed away again, more of the Type D fodder in pursuit.

 _In fact, I may have to charge extra over this one,_ Esteraund thought more as a Cyclops came barreling at him, pile bunkers raised to strike. Once more he raised his arm blades to parry – not bothering with his shield – right before unleashing a solid blade kick into the enemy frame's torso. It wasn't quite powerful enough to destroy it, but it didn't damage and disorient it enough, allowing Esteraund to quickly counterattack. One or two arm slashes later, another Raptor joined the pile. _There seems to be even more of them than usual…_

His sensors beeped in warning before he could finish processing that thought. A pair of Mummyheads had now targeted him, both firing their phalanx in tandem. This time, Esteraund did raise his shield, deflecting the scattershots while maneuvering around the oversized artillery frames. It was nothing he had not dealt with before. For some reason everyone believed that Gilgamesh, an OF that namely emphasized close quarters combat, could be overwhelmed at long-range with concentrated firepower. Even the Raptor AIs, or whoever was controlling them from afar, seemed to come to that conclusion, which was signified that much more as two more Mummyheads came up, adding their halbards to the barrage.

Well, the joke was on them. Even boxed in, Gilgamesh was a tough nut to crack. Esteraund knew this firsthand from when he had fought it – back when it was still Durandal – in Serenity Valley. Thus he waded through the fire, alternating between evading the heavier concentrations and simply deflecting them with his shield. A snap burst wave took out one of the Mummyheads wholesale, as well as allowed Gilgamesh to go into a dash to avoid the intersecting halbard beams. He then took out the second by flanking it and firing several more shots into its side, though he hadn't been fast enough to destroy the core Raptor as well. Not that it really mattered, as Esteraund easily flew up to it, beheaded it with a dash slash and then finished the remains off with a shot into the back. Right before ascending over the remaining pair's fire.

Esteraund then dashed again, swooping in and kicking off the third Mummyhead's left cannon before it could raise its shield. It attempted to bring its right cannon to bear, but again Gilgamesh was simply too fast for it, and Esteraund had little difficulty kick slashing off the Raptor head as well. A finishing burst attack obliterated the rest of the frame, right as the last Mummyhead fired off its phalanx again, to which Esteraund shielded himself against before banking to the right. It then followed up with its reignited halbards, but the mercenary runner was more than able to evade these as well.

 _Yep, this one's definitely going to break the bank,_ Esteraund thought as he lunged up and over the Mummyhead's twin beams and slashed it across the back, then fired three more shots to finish it. The Type D exploded as spectacularly as its compatriots had before, but Esteraund knew better than to celebrate it, especially as his sensors picked up additional enemy units moving against him. Thus he turned Gilgamesh about and rebrandished his blades, dashing after the nearest approaching Cyclops. More flashes and spectacular explosions soon followed, as did the surcharges.

* * *

 _It's good to be back in full form,_ Sonia thought as she weaved Bastet around a set of javelins, dashing at the two offending Raptors. Indeed she was back in her element, both in Aegis and especially her Orbital Frame. No baseline LEV could ever replace Bastet, no more than it could effectively deal with the two Raptors in front of her, which, upon her approach, both extended their energy swords to intercept. All too easily did she cleave through the first with her frame's claws, ripping apart the spindly machine as if it were made of paper, right before dodging the slash of the second. From there, she dashed around it at a speed that the Raptor could never hope to match, right before cutting it down as well. The fragments were still falling as she dashed back, swiftly evading a Cyclops' strike, as well as the following gauntlet shot.

The close-combat type naturally pursued, but Sonia had little interest in a direct clash. Instead she fired a single shot, which took the form of a miniature golden, serrated energy disc after the Cyclops. Though the Type D attempted to evade, the shot was just too quick. It cut through the automated machine in the manner of an Old Earth buzzsaw, resulting in the riven form's detonation. Sonia repeated the attack with another charging Raptor, neatly beheading and then bifurcating her next target with two more disc shots, then dashing to the side and firing multiple homing shots into yet another, reducing it to severed fragments. Another Cyclops soon followed as she spun around its attempted jab, and then shredded it across the back with her claws.

With her progress, it wasn't long before a heavier unit targeted her, as indicated by her sensors. A Clod had just launched a missile swarm at her, forcing Sonia to launch more homing discs to take out the initial wave before evading the rest in her dance-like style. She then closed in, just as the Clod engaged its laser whips. It lashed out at her, to which she banked to the left, and then knocked the following lash aside with a backhanded swipe. The Clod then engaged its tractor system, but Sonia had anticipated that as well, and so dodged to the right while slashing at the oversized frame's left assembly. That was more than enough to throw off the Clod, allowing Sonia to then execute a burst slash, destroying the whole frame, core Raptor included.

Two more Cyclops charged in barely a second later, causing Sonia to "hop" over their duel jab attacks. Imitating Esteraund for a brief moment, she kicked one aside and then engaged her shield to deflect the second's follow up. She would have taken it out, but a split-second warning from her sensors indicated that a Mummyhead had just picked her out, forcing her to dodge as it fired its halbards. Ironically it destroyed the offending Cyclops in the process, much to Sonia's bemusement as she fired several shots at the fire support frame, forcing it to engage its own shield to deflect. That was when the other Cyclops came at her again, but she had little issue in dodging its gauntlet and then slashing it through the middle. A follow up burst attack, in which Bastet generated a larger energy disc overhead and threw, took care of the Mummyhead as well. Dividing the frame into two halves that both detonated, the fragments raining down like the rest before.

The glare of the explosion dying out quickly, Sonia couldn't help but take a moment to appreciate her handiwork. A part of her had feared her running skills had atrophied while she had been off playing mercenary, but clearly this was not the case. It was as though she had never left Aegis, much less given up Bastet for a Phantoma. Something she very much appreciated, now that she had returned to the _real_ fighting.

No sooner than when fire died out did another flight of Raptors come at her, all launching javelins in near simultaneousness. Spinning away from the unguided projectiles, she then charged at the nearest Type D, slashing it apart before moving onto the next.

* * *

"Damned windup toys," Rebecca heard Axel hiss as they both put more power into their Erinyes' thrusters, sending them barreling toward the next formation of Raptors. She shared his disdain as she reformed her arm blades and slashed at the nearest Raptor, which parried her initial attack but failed to keep up when she flitted around and cut into its spine. The soulless machines reminded her far too much of BAHRAM – as well as the OTED and her father's roles in both – such that she felt near elation at seeing each one destroyed. That they were cheap copies of real Orbital Frames – and subsequently the standard opposition she and the rest of Aegis faced – only made their destruction all the sweeter.

Dashing away again, Rebecca circled her frame around just as a Mummyhead launched a phalanx burst upon her. Deflecting much of the burst with her shield and then weaving around the rest, the ace then counterfired, landing several shots into the oversized Raptor type before it too raised its shield. She then attempted to flank it and strike at its back, but a Cyclops intercepted her, to which she just managed to evade its punch. A responding burst slash dealt with that particular OF, but then the Mummyhead reoriented itself again, switching over to its halbards and firing. Rebecca went into a climb, firing a swarm of homing lasers at the Mummyhead, which promptly forced it back behind its shield. From there, she dove in and impaled the Raptor head with her arm blade, right before executing another burst slash that destroyed the enemy OF wholesale.

"Toys indeed," Rebecca muttered with distaste as she gunned her thrusters and darted away, just as another Raptor launched a javelin at her. She countered with another burst attack, launching the shot orb straight into the single Raptor and obliterating it. "They break far too easily."

"They do, don't they?" Axel chimed as he came upon another Cyclops and neatly dodged its jab. He then cut off the still extended arm, right before stabbing his opposite arm blade into the Raptor's mono-eye, then ripping it free to burst slash its torso. Despite the extra armor there, the OF could not stand up to the attack, and so exploded and broke apart as spectacularly as its brethren. Axel blandly watched the fragments fall before moving onto another Raptor group.

Rebecca, meanwhile, had moved onto a nearby Clod, which immediately fired a missile barrage upon her approach. She dodged them, firing homing lasers to swat them out of the sky, right before banking away upon the Clod lashing out at her. From there, she proceeded to slash off the offending arm, and then cut into the right nacelle. That seemed to be enough for the Raptor jettison those extensions and fling back, then launching a point-blank javelin. Again Rebecca dodged all too easily, but the Raptor pressed the attack nonetheless, slashing at her with its laser swords. After several slashes and parries however, Rebecca gained an opening, impaling the unmanned machine straight through the center and then flitting back as it detonated.

 _Far too easily,_ Rebecca thought to herself, before parrying another laser sword slash from another Raptor. Trading off several more slashes and parries, she then jetted back to rain additional beam shots upon it. It raised its shield to deflect, but that didn't matter, as she was more than able to generate a burst shot and launch it, dispatching that piece of Type D fodder as well. With many more soon to follow.

* * *

 **Aegis battlecruiser** _ **Argo**_ **  
Mycenae, Margaritifer, Mars**

If nothing else, Nicholai mused, it was artful as always. Through a combination of collective skill and superior machinery, Aegis was well on its way to obliterating the Raptor contingent, its runners making effective mincemeat out of the automatons. Indeed the bridge monitor was filled with images of the various black Erinyes, or the three specialty frames of Alpha Squadron, taking down Raptor after Raptor in various yet equally spectacular ways, all but entirely unhindered even as more of the skeletal machines dropped their stealth and moved into the sphere. Even the more heavily armed and defended Clods and Mummyheads could not stand up to the onslaught, all while Aegis had yet to lose even a single frame.

"As I said, underwhelming," Bremen commented with his usual dryness, though Nicholai's gut told him that the Lieutenant Colonel was enjoying the show as much as the rest of the audience. "Surely this isn't the best the insurgents could…"

"New enemy contact!" one of the operators sounded, causing both Nicholai and Bremen to turn to his direction. "This one's not a Raptor!"

"Type?" Nicholai inquired, already feeling a knot in his stomach as he recalled his original uneasiness. Was this what he had been dreading? The _real_ force behind the enemy's attack?

The operator's tone turned even grimmer as he reported. "Type A."

"What?" Bremen let out in sudden astonishment, mirroring the rest of the bridge, Nicholai included. His doubts and discomforts now verified beyond question.

"Onscreen!" Nicholai commanded. The main monitor then shifted in imagery, displaying the oncoming enemy frame as well as a data readout on the right side. The newcomer was not only recognizable from the database, but also among certain Aegis personnel as well. After all, that particular design had been used prominently through the Wars. Beginning with Antilia.

Thus, after estimating its final approach, Nicholai keyed into the comm. "Alpha One, above you!"

* * *

Just catching General Vostrikov's warning beside that of her sensors, Nadia reversed and dashed, right as the sky seemingly fell before her. All at once the enemy OF came crashing down, smashing the avenue underneath and several of the surrounding buildings upon its descent. From there, the giant rose to its towering height, easily dwarfing every other frame – to say nothing of the surrounding real estate – within the field. Effectively looming over Minerva as Nadia, and the runners and pilots of the other manned machines, watched on.

Being far less humanoid in design than any of the Aegis frames, the intruder was more comparable to a giant Terran jellyfish or cephalopod in appearance. It hovered just over the ground on three elongated legs – which gave the OF a striking resemblance to a Wellsian fighting machine – while possessing a ribbed body with the standard "cock"-pit placement, alongside six arms that extended out in a circumference. Its most striking feature, however, was the armored dome carapace over its head, which contributed to its Medusozoan shape. As well as making the frame that much more nightmarish compared to the feeble Type Ds that Nadia and her fellow runners had been dealing with to this point. A true Type A Orbital Frame.

"Tempest," Nadia exclaimed, her expression now holding great dismay. She had suspected the enemy – whose identity still had yet to be established – had more than Raptors at their disposal, but she never suspected them to possess such a heavy hitter. Now however, as she stared out at that opaque dome, it was quite clear that their opposition had not attacked Mycenae so blindly, or so underequipped.

Its six arms flailing out as one, the Tempest attacked, launching six fireball-like energy shots into its surroundings. Gritting her teeth, Nadia had Minerva withdraw even further, narrowly dodging the onslaught as she returned fire. Her shots hit dead on against the carapace, but it seemed to hold up against them, as did the rest of the frame's armor upon her shifting aim. Several Erinyes also joined in, adding their own shots into the mix, but the giant held up to them as well, its arms flicking out again to rain fire across the scape. Additional buildings exploded while those frames in proximity were forced to engage their shielding.

"Damn it," Nadia hissed as she fired a burst attack, finally scoring a decent hit into the Tempest's side. It was a relatively deep wound, but not a crippling one; the giant OF simply reoriented itself and then proceeded to fire a barrage upon her, forcing her back into evasion.

 _We can't let this thing remain active,_ she thought grimly as she fired a swarm of homing lasers into the dome, which held up once more. _Otherwise it will level the sphere in one go!_

Thus she concentrated her attacks, firing that much more into the dome and across the frame, while Bastet moved into support, firing one of its burst discs into the former as well. Even so, the Type A waded through all of it, seemingly unhindered as it moved through the battleground, launching additional flame shots as it passed.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!" Axel let out as he dodged another flame burst from the giant. He fired several shots of his own back at the monstrosity, but it shrugged them off as it was doing with just about everything else. "How the hell did the bad guys get one of _those_!?"

Even if she had possessed an answer, Rebecca was firmly unable to reply, as she too was busy dashing around the flames. Upon gaining an opening, she charged and fired a burst shot, which slammed straight into the Tempest's middle torso. Unfortunately, even that was deflected, with two of the juggernaut's arms then shifting toward her, both firing additional fireballs. The ace dodged them as well, knowing far better than to try and deflect them. There was no way her Erinys' shield would stand up against that level of firepower.

"At least we know what's controlling the Raptors now," Rebecca managed to exclaim as she evaded further, dashing to the right just as one of the flame shots slammed into the ground below and then launched upward, nearly scorching her machine. That much was certainly obvious. Besides being heavy hitters, Type A Orbital Frames were typically command units for unmanned units, which in turn also served as their support forces. With that in mind, it also wasn't a long shot that the Tempest's runner was the one leading this attack, perhaps even the organization involved. "Beta Two, flank him!"

At that, Axel brought his Erinys against the Tempest's left side, firing a homing laser barrage as he went, while Rebecca did the same with the opposite, evading another flame shot as she went. They were far from the only Erinyes attacking the juggernaut either, as several other black frames turned away from the Raptors – though not without ensuring that enough of their comrades remained to hold them down – and concentrated their fire upon the much greater threat. And yet, despite the increased volume of fire, the Tempest continued to wade through, launching additional "flame jets", incinerating the surrounding structures as well as knocking away one of the closer Erinyes.

Even so, Rebecca was not about to relent, charging and launching another burst orb that slammed into the giant's right "hip". Following his wife's example, Axel jetted behind the behemoth and above it, launching his own burst into the top portion of the dome, at least hoping to crack it. Unfortunately the Tempest held up to both, and then retaliated with another sweeping flame attack with its arms, forcing back the two frames before they took real damage. Not that they, or their comrades, withdrew without firing several more beam shots into its body, doing all they could to try and slow it down.

 _This thing's taking more fire than it should,_ Rebecca couldn't help but think as she launched another burst orb into the Tempest's back, just below the dome carapace. As she half-expected, her attack, while causing some level of noticeable damage, was all but completely repelled. All while the two backmost arms flung another gust of flame at her direction, forcing her to climb to evade. The same result occurred when she added her homing lasers into the mix, only striking glancing blows on the giant's left side. _What's going on here?_

Unfortunately, she could not come up with an answer any more than she could decipher how the enemy had such a powerful frame in their arsenal. Instead she could only continue fighting with the rest of Aegis, launching yet another burst shot into the dome and moving away as those six arms swept fire about, nearly striking her frame before she jetted back. Gritting her teeth, Rebecca could already tell this was going to be a close one.

* * *

 **Aegis battlecruiser** _ **Argo**_ **  
Mycenae, Margaritifer, Mars**

"Is it just me," Bremen murmured as he kept watch over the battle, his tone one of sudden uneasiness. "Or is that thing not going down so easily?"

He hadn't wanted to mention it, but Nicholai had also come to the same conclusion. Even with the sheer wall of energy fire being thrown at it from all vectors, the Tempest simply waded through it all, all the continuing its own attacks against Aegis' frames and the city itself. The General visibly cringed as he watched six bursts of flame launch from the giant's arms and obliterate another group of buildings, all the while shrugging off a homing laser barrage from Major Hunter's Erinys. It then retaliated by firing several flame shots at her from the top of its "dome", but the Major was quick enough to evade, while Captain Hunter moved in to cover his wife with his own fire.

"It isn't," Nicholai confirmed Bremen's assertion, recalling the technical reports of that particular Orbital Frame. He had never fought one himself – fortunately – but the Tempest had been one of BAHRAM's primary Type A units, starting with the original prototype's deployment to Antilia. As such, its capabilities were very much recorded and understood by those who may yet face it still. Such as it was in the present. "A standard Tempest would have been destroyed by now."

Bremen swallowed as he realized the implications of that. He may not have been an expert on Orbital Frames like some within his assigned taskforce, but he did know how dangerous an irregular threat could pose. Especially if that irregular threat was presently in the UNSF's primary sphere of operation, wreaking havoc. "Perhaps it was enhanced somehow?"

"That much is obvious," Nicholai exclaimed, tapping the keypad on his chair arm and causing a holographic datawindow to appear in front of him. If nothing else, the output of the Tempest's anti-proton reactor was much greater than average, which was clearly holding an enhancing effect on the Metatron chassis. However, Nicholai suspected that the enemy frame had been customized much more than that, much to his discomfort. "The question is how, to what extent…"

He exhaled sharply as another building, which might have been an apartment complex, was blown apart by the juggernaut's attack. The General could only imagine how many people just died within. "And how we can yet destroy it."

Bremen frowned at that, again recalling the terrorist he and Colonel Candido had cornered in the alleyway. He had been forced to kill her in the heat of the moment, and now he was very much regretting that action. Even if she had only known so much about the attack, her organization or anything else, it would have been the best available lead.

Even so, there was one thing that now stuck out about her: the complete assurance she had held in her expression before she had performed her last act, which was attempting to kill him. At first Bremen had written off as her dying for a "worthy" cause, but now he realized it was something different. The assurance that she, and whatever force she had been with, had already won.

Closing the datawindow, Nicholai then tapped another key. "Doctor Ishikawa, report to the bridge immediately. Situation critical."

* * *

 _Should have known better,_ Esteraund blandly thought with certain agitation as he dodged another set of halbard beams, all the while having Gilgamesh dash up to the offending Mummyhead. The Type D unit attempted to sweep over him, but the mercenary easily dashed under the beams, then slashed upward upon coming up to the jar-shaped carapace. That was enough to destroy the construct, the core Raptor jettisoning back just as its base exploded. It then launched a javelin, but Esteraund dodged that as well and proceeded to behead it, and then finish it with a blade enhanced roundhouse kick. Two more Raptors then came launching at him, but Esteraund dispatched them just as easily, cutting down one and then firing a burst wave at the other.

He then twisted Gilgamesh away as another fireball came too close for comfort. Frowning, Esteraund turned back and fired several shots at the Tempest's side, but as with everything else, the giant OF seemed to deflect the energy while one of its arms waved a jet of flame at his direction. Esteraund dashed back before the energy flames reached him, though that didn't stop the Tempest from torching another building in the process. Exhaling through his nostrils, Esteraund charged and fired a burst wave at that specific arm, only for it to remain largely intact. Save for some visible damage in the armor, the limb retained operation, as it then fired a flame shot back at him, forcing the mercenary to evade again.

"Fee fi fo fum," Esteraund glowered at the oversized jellyfish with distaste. He really hated it when his work got complicated like this. "What beanstalk did _you_ fall from?"

He had suspicions on that particular "beanstalk", but obviously that wasn't important. As much as the Tempest was holding its own against Aegis, it was obvious that its main focus was on Mycenae itself, and not strictly against the United Nations installations. Such was the case when its arms arrayed out and fired six fire shots downward, eliciting rising towers of flame upon six nearby buildings. Esteraund didn't need to guess that those buildings had held countless numbers of people within. Any more than he had to guess that the Tempest's sensors had picked up on them, the runner deliberately targeting the structures as a result.

Esteraund snarled as he launched forward, neatly dodging the swaying arms and flame jets as he came close to the dome, firing several more shots as he passed. No damage was made, but it allowed him to move up and execute a dual slash against the carapace, followed by two additional kick slashes on the same spot. Unfortunately that did nothing either, save for leaving some scarring against the snow globe's side. Even as he withdrew to avoid another flame jet, he could tell that he had only marked up the frame rather than cause it any real harm.

 _Yeah, this thing is_ definitely _plot armored,_ Esteraund thought as he fired a swarm of homing shots into the dome, only for the exact same result to occur. Worst part was they weren't even slowing the thing down, not that it was exactly fast. It simply continued its onslaught against Mycenae, floating about at an almost casual speed, while only defending itself at the least extent. Granted the fact that it was defending itself, as well as the fact that it was _actually_ taking damage, meant that it wasn't invincible. The problem was he and the rest of Aegis were inflicting little more than pin pricks against it, when they should have decimated the oversized _takoyaki_ already. And the longer they took to do it, more of Mycenae and its populace were killed off.

It helped even less that the Raptors remained around, providing flanking support for their lord and master while it went on its rampage. The Erinyes largely had them contained, but a fair number, including the Cyclops that was now dashing at Gilgamesh's side, managed to slip through them. Esteraund dispatched it with a burst slash, only for a Clod to target him from afar, firing its missiles. He weaved around them, but was unable to counterattack as a trio of Raptors soon descended from above, slashing at him in tandem.

"Annoying flies! Don't bother me!" Esteraund growled as he obliterated one Raptor with a running slash, then kicked the second aside, smashing it against an unlit building. The third he finished as well with another burst slash, right as the Clod fired again. At that, he darted in and cut down that OF as well, right before the core Raptor could jettison away.

All while the Tempest proceeded further into the city, with the other Aegis frames hindering it as much as they could.

* * *

"If you would kindly die already…" Sonia growled at the Tempest as she fired more energy discs, which impacted and scraped along the outer dome but otherwise did no further damage. She didn't know how anyone else, but she was very much fed up with the tentacled monstrosity. The thing should have been destroyed mere moments after it appeared in Mycenae, yet it still remained. Sure it had taken a fair amount of damage now – its armor visibly blemished with blast burns and assorted scarring – but it wasn't even slowing down, much less halting its attacks. The runner of Bastet didn't like that, not one bit. Not that she liked Type As to begin with.

 _Ungraceful lummox,_ Sonia thought as she evaded one of the tentacles as it weaved energy flames at her. She tried to cut into the limb with her claws, but they did little more than scratch the outer surface, while another limb turned upon her to launch a fireball. She retreated upon that, firing back with a set of homing discs, but these too were repelled. _A sorry excuse for an Orbital Frame…_

" _Are we really taking that sorry excuse for an Orbital Frame with us?"_

Sonia blinked as that voice – a perturbed, dismissive feminine voice – suddenly spoke out in her mind, almost coming back into the Tempest's line of fire as a result. Fortunately her reflexes were enough that, even while otherwise distracted, she maneuvered Bastet away from the flames, firing back upon the attacker in the process. Yet even so, this did not hinder that voice from continuing.

" _I can understand Tyrant and Nebula. They at least look and function like proper instruments of war. But that thing would be better off battered, basted and served as an appetizer."_

" _Fuck you! My Tempest is the best of the best, period! Certainly better than that red doll you run!"_

" _That jellyfish is nothing compared to my precious doll. I believe I established that point several times over, especially in the last few simulations."_

Still maneuvering around the fire shots, Sonia shook her head, attempting to force the exchange – whatever it was – from her mind. In the process, she climbed and moved up and over the dome carapace, right as the Tempest waved its flame espousing tentacles about. Two of them attempted to intersect upon Bastet, but Sonia managed to dash ahead before the flames could connect. She then retaliated with a burst disc around the top area, but again she could not cut too deeply. In turn a third tentacle waved at her, forcing her to move into a dive to dodge.

Around that point, a third voice entered into the apparent conversation. One that was masculine like the second speaker, but spoke with much greater smoothness and assurance.

" _I admit it is a rather…odd design, and a rather clumsy one at that. But for this operation, we're going to need all the firepower we can manage."_

It was then, just as Sonia dodged one more flame burst, that the female voice entered in again. Much as she tried to ignore it all.

" _Is that really necessary Colonel? Surely we have more than enough firepower already, especially with Selkis leading the pack…"_

" _All too necessary I'm afraid…"_

As she dodged additional flames, Sonia couldn't help but feel the woman blink in question.

" _Sir?"_

"… _we can't be too careful Major. After all, the Space Force is obviously aware of Alpha and Bravo, such that they occupied the colony simply to obtain them."_

Though she couldn't be sure, Sonia felt as though the 'Colonel' leaned toward the woman, casting a knowing glance.

" _Who's to say we won't be fighting_ them _as well?"_

A sudden burst of flame then filled Sonia's cockpit monitor, effectively cancelling out the rest of the "exchange", bringing her firmly back to reality. Though she attempted to dodge, she knew it was going to hit. And sure enough, the shot slammed into Bastet, flinging her back through the sky and causing both frame and runner to fall into the street below. The former landing in a crumpled heap.

 _Damn it!_ Sonia's brain managed to process through her daze, just as she reoriented her machine. Ignoring her damage indicator – which showed that Bastet was now over twenty-five percent damaged – as well as the calls from her allies, she flipped Bastet back up and into the air. Just as a virtual meteor shower of flame slammed into where she had landed.

 _You're not getting me that easily!_ Sonia thought as she flung Bastet back at the Tempest, firing another homing disc spray at the much larger frame's underside. From there, she concentrated almost entirely on the fight, resolving to force back any further distractions.

Even so, a part of her couldn't help but wonder toward what she had just "recalled". Especially in regard to that unseen, faceless woman…

* * *

 **Aegis battlecruiser** _ **Argo**_ **  
Mycenae, Margaritifer, Mars**

Seemingly unstoppable, the nightmares thundered on within Raven Vostrikov. Though somewhat pacified in exterior as he lay within the _Argo_ 's sickbay – very much an effect of the tranquilizer he had been administered just before – his unconscious mind remained in cyclic turmoil, continuously replaying the memory as their host struggled from within. Struggled against the horrors of eleven years prior, well before even those of Aumaan.

No matter how much he tried, no matter how much he attempted force it, he could not keep it back. Antilia burning around him, against the backdrop of Jupiter. The Raptors flying overhead, raining death and destruction upon all that they came across. The hapless Space Force LEVs standing their ground, only to be systematically gutted and cut apart by the superior Orbital Frames. The collective stench of smoke and burned flesh, as well as the multitude of blood and dead. His running through all of it, trying to escape all of it, as well as the preceding nightmare made real.

Indeed he had escaped it. Escaped to the one safe haven he had ever known outside his mother's embrace. Remaining there just long enough for the Raptors to be driven off, and for Esteraund to find him. To take him back to Mars, well away from the horror. Or so he had thought at the time.

And yet, he had not escaped. For even as he lay within his new safe haven, the events of eleven years ago remained over him. War and death, brought to that once distant corner of the Sol System. His five senses pricked and agonized by the assault, the wanton destruction of human life by Metatron. Such that, even now, within the realm of his adulthood, he was forced to recall it as though it had only just happened. Alongside…

Letting out a sharp hiss, his teeth grit seemingly in pain, he again tried to force it all back. Force it all away, as far away as he was capable of doing. Yet he could not, no matter how valiantly he tried. For it was part of him; forged deep within his soul. Perhaps in death he may yet forget the pain, the horror of it all, but he was not even close to death. Thus he could only suffer, and suffer again, as his mind and body reeled from the anguish.

All while – not unlike as it had been back then – Hell and its legions continued to reign supreme just outside.

* * *

Nadia fired another burst shot into the exposed back, only to watch as the Tempest all but visibly shrugged off the attack. Reacting quickly, she dashed away as it fired another barrage of energy shots at her direction, maneuvering around some of the building remnants for some last minute cover. Another pair of Erinyes moved into support, firing their own burst attacks as well, yet the Tempest took these alongside, right before flinging additional fire at the Aegis frames. This allowed Nadia to move further out, as well as catch something of a breather in between. Only at that point did she realize how strained she had become since it had all started.

 _There has to be a way…_ she reassured herself as she checked over her machine, making sure that Minerva could still fight. Her frame was damaged somewhat, but not so much that she needed to withdraw. And even if it wasn't, she had no intention of letting that overgrown bastard continue its rampage. Somehow and some way, it would be brought down.

Yet for the life of her Nadia could not find a weakpoint. No matter how much was thrown at it, the Tempest would not be stopped, and much was being thrown at it now. By this point the Raptors were all but ignored, the Erinyes focusing almost entirely on the juggernaut. The sheer volume of fire that was being pumped into that monster would have reduced that portion of Mars to ruin within minutes, yet the giant machine simply waded its way through it all. Not even Gilgamesh or Bastet's burst attacks were getting through, as the latter just emphasized with its latest attack on the right flank. The Tempest didn't even react to that one.

Casualties – at least in the way of Aegis' frames as opposed to Mycenae's residents – were light, but Nadia knew that would not last much longer. Eventually her runners would start making mistakes, and would be shot down just as quickly. And that didn't leave out the rest of the sphere's populace – Mycenae hadn't been entirely burned down just yet – which remained entirely defenseless and vulnerable. Completely open to that harbinger, if not its Raptor force.

No, Nadia knew they couldn't draw this battle out for much longer. Not even if the Tempest was – as she suspected – the enemy's only real weapon. They had to bring it down soon, and as fast as they could. Too much was riding on their ability to do so.

Thus, taking in one final breath, Nadia brought Minerva back into the sky, firing more shots into the beast. Hoping against hope that she, and the rest of Aegis, were gradually wearing it down.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I know I said that Chapter XXX of _Megiddo_ would be my last chapter for the year, but after a brief video game binge, I just couldn't leave _Resurrection_ undone. That and being able to play _2_ _nd_ _Runner_ again put me in a very deep ZOE mood. Thus I ended up writing this chapter as well. I hope this doesn't cause a problem.

Also yes, I know I cut this chapter off early, but I have my reasons for that as well. Much like with Chapter XXIX of _Megiddo_ , I had planned on it being longer, but it felt like thing to do to end it right where I did. Can't explain why specifically, just that it was for the best. In that regard, I apologize for the resulting shortness, and promise to make up for it with the next chapter. Until then...


End file.
